The Path He Chooses to Walk
by Renewed
Summary: After the Ark incident.Allen begins to realize who he really is and is left with difficult choices to make. To stay with Order or to go to his real family?It’s not helping him at all when people starts having feelings towards him!pairings inside!
1. A New Chapter Begins

Author's Note: Hi! This is the first fan fiction of D.Gray-Man I have ever written. But I want comments, harsh or soft, I want to improve and I need your critiques to help me be a good writer. So don't hold back. Now please enjoy the story.

Summary: My version of what happens after the Ark incident. Allen begins to realize who he really is and is left with difficult choices to make. To stay with Order or to go to is real family? It's not helping him at all when people starts having feelings towards him that are more than friendship. (Main pairing)Kanda/Allen, Lavi/Allen, Tyki/Allen, (friends) Kanda/Lenalee

Chapter 1: A New Chapter Begins

_I had a dream._

_I was being pulled by two figures._

_We were all laughing happily as if there were no worries in this world._

"_Come on!! Everyone's waiting for you!!!"_

"_!!!!"_

_This is…………my………_

A snow white hair boy sat up straight for his sleeping position, panting. As he calmed his breathing, he could hear to tick tocks of the grandfather clock in the infirmary in the darkness of the night. Around him slept his friends and comrades in their beds, resting and recovering from the injuries obtained from the battle in Edo.

Allen Walker looked around for a while before looking at his sweaty palms. That dream felt so real yet so dream-like. What was that about? Could it be that he had seen and experience too much in this period of time? No. That was not right. He's been through worse situations compared to this. Obviously since he had General cross for a guardian since Mana died.

"Mana……" the boy whispered softly as he held himself in his arms. The score in the Ark. The words, the language, they were all made up by the both of them together. Why was it there? The language that was supposedly discarded along time ago, why?

_Soft giggling can be heard in the winter night as a five-years-old boy on all four drew out musical note-like characters on the snow with a random twig lying about. Next to the giggling child was a tall mustached man wearing a top cat and a worn out suit with stripped pants watching over the child with gentle and loving eyes._

"_Done! Mana! It's done!" the child jumped up from his previous position with a triumphant stance, holding the twig high in the air. The mustached man smiled lovingly and panted the little boy's head._

_Our language._

_This world has many different languages. That was what we seen, heard and learnt during our travels around the world as street performers. A secret code to the person who they regard as their own._

_Both of us were orphans. The world we had was just each other. So we thought one day, "Why not we make our own 'code'? One that no one but ourselves know." It may be childish, foolish even. But to us, to people who regarded only each other as their own, it was like a sense of recognition in this world._

"My own……" Allen whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He lost that when Mana died. Though his friends, the people he had met, were like family to him, they still had different codes that separate one from the other.

_What am I thinking?!!_

Allen shook his head violently before smacking his cheeks hard. Now is not the time to thinking about this! This is a time of crisis and everyone had to stand side by side. This is no time to get himself down over such stuff. Allen looked up at the ceiling with strong-willed eyes. He would continue to walk forward no matter what. Not looking back at all. This was what he promised, what Mana wanted, to do. He would start training and investigating on that Ark's abilities as soon as dawn creaked. With a firm nod to himself, he laid back down with a strong force, causing the bed to creak loudly, and slowly reentered the land of dreams.

Little did Allen know that a pair of midnight blue eyes was observing what he was doing from his own bed the whole time.

A pair of golden eyes slowly opened to be greeted by a concerned face of the First child. As the person looked around at his surroundings, the spiked hair child's face turned from concerned to relief.

"I'm glad you're awake." Said a childish yet sisterly voice came to his ears. Tyki looked back at Road and lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't die that easily." He said, slightly surprised how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Well, at least that part of you hasn't changed." Road grinned and hugged Tyki. Tyki didn't make a move to stop her. All he did was looked at his hands. They felt leathery and they weren't grey anymore. They were black. In fact, Tyki lifted the covers of the bed, his whole body was black. What on earth……

"The Child in you woke up." Road whispered to him into his ear before she pushed herself away from Tyki as he threw the covers off and examined himself in a near panic state. No. No. No. Tyki stood up from the bed and ran to a full length mirror that stood near by the bed. As he looked at his new look in the mirror, Road's reflection appeared at the corner of the mirror.

"Tyki," Tyki turned, though part of his face was hidden behind a mask, you could feel the fear and panic radiating from his very being. He was trying to revert back to his light form but no valid.

"_You can't go back anymore."_

"_!!!" a young boy's voice called to me as a girl and boy came running towards me. Smiles on their faces, they took both my hands each and tugged my hands. I feel warm and welcomed. They both look familiar but I can't tell their faces still. It's like the light around us is blinding my vision from their faces. Just then, the girl disappeared slowly and only the boy was left, still holding onto my hand tightly. Slowly, blood dripped from his fingertips as he leaned forward to my ear._

"_Save her for I can no longer do that." As he lifted his now bloodied hand to my face and……_

**SMACK!!!!**

Timcanpy whammed its entire being at Allen's face, causing one good big bruise to slowly form. Allen growled in pain and frustration towards the golden golem which smirked back at him, happy that it was able to wake the teenager up.

"What was that for, Tim?!" Allen whispered angrily as the golem as he rubbed on the spot where the golem collided against. Timcanpy let out a sient sigh befre pointing at the window in the infirmary. It was the crack of dawn. Allen widened his eyes in realization before looking around. Everyone's still asleep.

Good.

As quietly as he could, Allen got off the bed slowly, causing the bed to squeak slightly. He then slowly tip toed his way out of the room with the golden golem flying around his head before flying straight as Allen exited the room. After shutting the door silently, he let out a sigh of relief before turning around only to face the cold looking face of the Japanese exorcist.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Moyashi?"

Road hummed a tune as she skipped her way to a room, holding layers of new bed covers and some decorations. Just as she kicked open the door, Lulubell walked by.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be Tyki?" Lulubell raised an eyebrow as Road tried to balance the stuff in her arms while trying to face Lulubell.

"Lero is making sure e doesn't kill himself now. I'm getting ready our newest edition's room. Since we all have one, we might as well get him one too." Road said cheerfully as some of the decorations dropped to the ground. "You're picking him up along with the Egg, aren't you?" Lulubell nodded curtly.

"It's the Master's Orders. But thought we're family, he has already angered many of us before he could even join us. What a troublesome child." Lulubell said as she opened hr golden eyes behind her sunglasses, revealing her anger as she talked about the new edition.

"Well, they got to him faster then we did, so it couldn't be helped." Road said as she continued balancing the stuff only to get more of them on the ground, which made Lulubell sigh and helped he pick the items up.

"Still, what he said to me before struck me in a way. I didn't like it at all. That's why I want to ki-"

"**Don't you even think about it."** Lulubell looked up to see Road with the "I will kill you for real" serious look. Lulubell was unfazed by it though she didn't reply to that; just put the stuff that she picked from the floor into Road's arms before walking off. Road stared t her back till she was out of her line of vision before returning to her cheerful mood as she gathered the items together in her arms and closed the door behind her.

The room was overly decorated wit streamers and colors everywhere. It was like a rainbow that has been puked out painted this place. But Road didn't care. She placed the finishing touches to the sign on the wall.

**Welcome to the Family, Allen!!!**

Road smiled proudly as she took a step back to get a better look of the room.

"I hope he likes it when he arrives!" Road said to herself as she skipped out of the room, hoping that Lulubell will bring him here soon.

Author's Note: Please review. Is it good or bad, how can I improve? Anyways, stay tune for the next chapter!


	2. The Start of Troubles

Author's Note: My greatest thanks to those who had reviewed! The first chapter had a lot flaws. Fanfiction could not read the stars that I added in the story so it ended up like "!!!!" along with the scene change being mixed together. So I am here to tell you there are stars in front of those exclamation marks. The misspelled words were due to me typing on a laptop which wouldn't register the letter unless you type really hard. Sorry if the flaws had affected you're reading in the previous chapter. Shall we continue with the story now?

Chapter 2: The Start of Troubles

Road stayed in the newest edition's room, lying on the bed looking at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. She was replaying what Lulubell had said to her a while ago. It was the truth. Allen had angered almost half of the Noah Clan before he even joined them at all. Even the Earl was ticked off by him, which is bad as the Earl rarely gets angry. The last time he ever was furious about it was……

"When the fourteenth betrayed us." Road whispered out loud as she clutched tightly on the sheets. It was still hard to believe even now that he would betray them. The memory was still fresh and clear as she watched the murder take place. The Earl walking away from the boy's body with his sword clutched tightly in his hand. As the blood flowed across the floor, touching her shoes and surrounding it.

"_It is necessary. He betrayed us. The traitor of God."_

The Earl had spoke to her still in that cheerful voice but Road can tell, his fury was at the point of hitting the roof. But she wasn't looking at him at all. For the first time in a long time, Road's eyes welled up with tears as she cried. With the fourteenth's empty eyes reflecting her movements.

"_Why? Zimri, why?"_

_**At the Black Order, along the corridor……**_

Allen walked down the corridor at a speedy pace with the samurai not far behind him. Though Kanda kept calling him, Allen didn't reply. It was not that he didn't want to reply. He just can't talk with _**that**_ around him.

_**15 minutes ago……**_

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in his usual cold, harsh tone. Allen unconsciously swallowed down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

"M-morning Kanda. I need to use the toilet that's all." Allen said, laughing nervously as he crab walked his way to the side to avoid Kanda. Kanda wasn't convinced. With what had happened on the Ark, along with what he had seen in the early morning of the day, Moyashi was definitely up to something. And that usually led to causing a lot of havoc and Kanda would _have_ to get involved. Troublesome.

**Wham!**

If Allen had moved a step faster then he did, his face would have been smashed by Kanda's hand. Allen jumped at the sound and impact and sweatdropped as he saw creaks of the wall where Kanda's hand has smashed.

"Boy, you sure have been working out a lot!" Allen squeaked as Kanda's eyes narrowed with irritation and impatience. Will the stupid guy just tell him the truth on where he's actually going? Currently the Order is all over Allen because he has the requirements of the Fourteenth. It would make things worse for anyone if Allen disappears out of the blue.

"I repeat again. This time, ANSWER HONESTLY. Where are you going?" Kanda said each word in a slow and menacing manner. Allen could even see veins popping out on his temple. This is so not good.

Unable to focus by looking at Kanda directly, Allen's eyes wandered around to relieve himself from Kanda's glare. As his eyes wandered, they so happened to land on the reflection of themselves on the tall window panels. Allen widened his eyes.

"YOU!!!" Allen's sudden exclaim surprised Kanda, and of course being Kanda, he didn't let it show except the widening of his eyes by a millimeter.

On the reflection, Allen and Kanda weren't alone. A shadow like figure was hanging behind Allen. Allen knew it can't be there, behind him was a wall Kanda cornered him to! The figure was looking at Allen until it realized Allen had noticed the reflection. A ghostly smile appeared on the shadow's face as it lowered its head till it was next to Allen's ear. Allen suddenly felt a chill run down his spine as he could hear somebody breathing into his ear.

"_We need to go to the Ark now." _Allen blinked as he heard the words. He was expecting a ghostly voice or something that would fit the figure's look. But he was instead greeted with a voice that sounded very familiar. A voice that was……

"_My own voice."_

Allen thought. Then he paused. It sounded like a voice he had when he had a cold. Allen sweatdropped at the thought before sensing a killing aura directed at him. Allen slowly turned this face and saw Kanda looking like he was about to explode.

Uh oh.

"May I ask why you suddenly called my name? My FIRST name?" Kanda said in a tone which makes akuma attacks sound like little children disturbing the peace as Allen freaked out and jumped away from in front of the wall. One thing to be thankful for having Mugen in the repair store, you get to live longer instead of dying straight.

"I never said your-"Allen started before realization hit him. Kanda Yuu. Yuu sounds like You. Just when Allen was about to explain, he realized Kanda was in a very bad mood. In fact it was like his whole being in black and his eyes are shining very brightly.

At Allen.

Then the voice came again.

"_If you wouldn't move, I'll do it for you."_ At that, Allen felt a sudden sensation of something heavy pressing into him before it changed into him feeling very light. Allen then felt his body turn without his consent and walked off, making Kanda even more annoyed and irritated.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BAKA MOYASHI!!!!!!"

Unfortunately, Allen could not turn his head or speak which left Kanda the only option of chasing after him.

Poor Allen.

"_You have to go there now!!! We have to save her!!!"_

_**Back to present time…….**_

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda finally caught up to Allen, his cause of irritation had finally stopped and turned to the side. Kanda turned to where Allen was looking to see a huge iron door in front of them; there were talismans, magical incantations revolving around the door.

The back door where the Ark was held.

"Oi, what are we doing here?" Kanda nudged Allen but he gave no response. Raising an eyebrow, Kanda turned to face Allen directly. Allen's grayish blue eyes had a slight shade of black compared to normal and his face seemed to be one of a sleeping person. Kanda took a step back and stared at Allen. He was about to shake Allen before Allen's lips moved. A weird language came out of his mouth and the door started to shook. The incantations and talismans vibrated vigorously and shone brighter which made Kanda pull up his guard more. What was Allen doing?

The door slammed open and Kanda found his answer. The talismans and incantations the Order placed were to prevent people from entering. It only can be deactivated from the inside or the casters. Slowly, Allen moved and started to walk slowly to the Ark. However he was stopped by Kanda.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kanda demanded as he shook Allen's arm, getting ready to slap him awake if necessary. What greeted him was a shadow that appeared out of Allen's body, surrounding Allen. Kanda's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Don't interfere."_

"Moyashi?" Kanda said in surprise before a force pushed him back, pushing him over the railing that was aligned around the corridor and over it. Luckily for Kanda, he was well trained and was able to catch onto the railing before falling. As he climbed over the railing, he saw Allen walked into the room before the door closed and the talismans and incantations returned back to their original state, as if nothing happened.

"Shit." Was all that Kanda thought as he ran from the scene to find Komui, to report what happen and to get Allen out of there. Just as Kanda thought, whatever that beansprout did always ended up being no good.

_**In the Ark……..**_

Allen felt free at last. He knew what was happening through out the whole trip here. Man, is Kanda going to kill him if he saw Allen again. Allen shivered involuntarily. He turned and looked around. It was the piano room, also known as the control room of the Ark.

"Why am I here?" Allen wondered aloud as he walked to the piano and placed his hand on the score sheet.

"_You have a lot of questions you want answered, don't you?" _the same voice that Allen heard before was heard as Allen instantly turned to the mirror, the one which he saw the shadow figure for the first time.

But it wasn't there. Instead, he saw another figure, a human-looking figure, sitting at the other end of the piano looking at him as he swung his legs back and forth, smiling at Allen in a friendly way. The figure was boy around Allen's age. He had bluish brown hair, spiked at the end like how Allen looked when Crown Clown was invoked and midnight blue eyes that sparkled with friendliness and warmth. He wore a cloak which was dark violet blue and underneath it was a suit you see a pianist wear for a concert and had white gloves worn over his hands. The boy tilted his head to a side as he watched Allen look at the other side of piano, to find nobody there. The boy chuckled as Allen faced him again with a puzzled and wary look.

"_I am no longer in your world any more so I can't be at your end." _The boy said as he kicked himself off the piano and walked over to be next to Allen's reflection. As he stood next to Allen, Allen found that he was an inch taller than him. And his face……. It was as if Allen was looking at himself in the mirror, though the boy had no scar under his left eye.

What Allen found surprising was that he felt at ease instead of wary as the boy took a seat on the piano seat next to Allen. Allen could see the seat's cushion compress at the area where the boy was seating.

"_You know?"_ The boy's voice shook Allen out of his thought. The mirror showed the boy looking at Allen as if they were friends who had not seen each other for a long time. A gloved finger tapped on his chin and he continued to observe Allen. _"It would be awesome if the three of us were together again. Too bad, I'm dead."_ The boy shrugged at the end. The three of us?

"What are you talking about? Why am I here? What do you mean by the _three of us_?" Allen asked with a look that had suspicion written all over him. There was something about this guy that felt very familiar but Allen couldn't put a finger on it.

The boy stared at Allen for a while. Then sighed.

"_Not cute at all."_ The statement made Allen facefault. The boy sighed again. _"I guess I have to tell you a story to make you understand why you, no, we, are here." _As the boy said that, his skin changed from light beige to grey, stigmata forming on his forehead. Allen widened his eyes and took a step backwards.

"You're-!" Allen stuttered as he pointed at the position where the now revealed Noah sat. The Noah smiled his friendly smile at Allen.

"_Yup. But do you know what?" _The Noah stood up and hugged currently surprised Allen in a warm embrace.

"_You're one too, Eldad." _The Noah whispered before he pulled away and motioned Allen to the seat.

"_Now, I need to tell you a story. It is important as the three of us are involved."_

_**At Noahs' Living Room…….**_

Footsteps were heard as Tyki walked into the room. He stopped behind Road who was currently staring into the fireplace with clouded eyes.

"It seems that you're back to a normal looking form now." Road said in calm and quiet manner, extremely unlike the usual voice which rang across the mansion. The Tyki that stood behind her was in his dark form. It seemed that since his awakening, to make way for the armored form, his light form was 'deleted' away, leaving only room for him to return only to his dark form.

Tyki took a seat on the floor next to room. Without looking at him, Road could feel the sadness coming from Tyki's being. For comfort, Road sat closer to Tyki and hugged his arm.

"I truly can't go back now." Tyki smiled sadly with the corners of his smile twitching.

"_Do you blame him?"_

Road's questioned as she looked up at Tyki, wanting an answer. Tyki closed his eyes. Truthly, Tyki wanted to blame this on Allen. If it weren't for that Innocence, he would still be able to go back to being the orphan that lived with his three buddies. Though life was hard, the four were contented just by having each other. They were his family before he even discovered himself to be part of the Noah Clan. And now, he couldn't go back, to a family who was still waiting for his return from a 'secret job'.

But Tyki couldn't. It was an instinct for Noahs to kill exorcists. It was his choice to fight and to continue fighting Allen Walker even at his limit. It was his own doing that got him into this mess. Also, there was something about the boy that he found……….alluring. Thus……….

"No, I don't." His answer caused Road to smile and hug him tighter.

"_Neee, Tyki. I have a story to tell you. You might need to hear this to understand why someone will be coming so listen closely ok?"_ This caused curiosity to arise in Tyki despite his current situation. He turned to Road to show his attention which caused Road's smile to widen.

"_The newcomer is ……" _At that, Tyki's eyes widened in surprise before it shone with glee and anticipation.

Autor's Note: Chapter 2 is up and so is school!!!!(DAMN!!!) That means I might be slow in the updates. About the reviews, guys, please, please review instead of only putting this story on story alert. I need your opinion on whether I should continue or not, how to improve to give you guys a better story to read. So please READ and REVIEW. If not I really have no choice but not go on with the story, seeing how the things are going. Because I'll definitely give you the updates even if I am dying with assignments. Thank you.


	3. Our Past

Author's note: My love and thanks to all you reviewers, supporters and readers of this fanfiction! WOOOOT!!!!! Just to let you guys know, expect slow updates but not so slow that is almost a month kind as I have many assignments to do, redo and hand in. Sorry but bear with it. During my vacation in March and Aprils, it'll be faster. Now, let's get the little storybook started.

**Once upon a time about 15 years ago, a couple awaited patiently for their babies to be born. One night, an angel came from the heavens and told them prophecy about their soon to be born children.**

"_**Three of your children will play an important part in this world. One will be the Helper of Time. One will be the Helper yet Traitor of Time. One will be the Destroyer of Time. Together, your children will save this world from destruction."**_

**Three days after the angel appeared, the wife went into labor and the three children were born. However……**

Chapter 3: Our Past

"MONSTERS!!!!!" the woman shrieked as she stared at two of the babies in the crib placed apart from the eldest baby.

The eldest child looked normal but the other two were not. The second child was born with a red and scaly left arm while the last child was born with grey skin and had cross like marks around her forehead.

"Those aren't my children!!! Look at them!!!" The woman screamed at the two babies as her husband tried to calm her down.

"The messenger from God said they'll play an important part in this world. Maybe these are their gifts." The husband said to his hysteric wife.

"DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO THE MESSAGE?!!! _One will be the Helper yet Traitor of Time. One will be the Destroyer of Time._ Traitor and Destroyer!!! Those aren't great parts to play!! They might probably be devils in the making!! Get them out of my sight!!! They aren't my children!!! GET THEM OUT!!!!" The woman continued to shriek as tears of despair and disgust rolled down her hysterical face which was once so beautiful.

Her husband had no choice but to do as what was requested. He did not want to risk his wife completely losing her mind. However, he believed his children would play the parts that the angel had told them.

He gave his second child to an old friend of his. Even though his friend was poor and hardly made enough sometimes, he knew that his friend was definitely capable of bringing the child right, loving the child as his own. Before leaving the child, the father kissed his baby's forehead and whispered "I'm sorry." Before turning around to walk away, not turning back as he knew that if he did, he wouldn't want to let him go.

Though his friend wanted to keep the last child as well, the father shook his head. If he did that, his friend would have starved himself just to feed two children. His friend always cared too much for others than himself, despite his situation.

For the last child, his other friends didn't want her for her looks. But the father didn't give up. No matter what he had to find this child a suitable home. It was the least he could do. Friends to friends, home to home, orphanage to orphanage, the father kept walking and asking for people to keep the chills. But nobody wanted her. The father cried for the child. If her own mother didn't want her, what difference would it make if the rest of the world rejected her?

As he cried, a figure appeared in front of him. When he looked up, he saw the one person who said he would take the child in. He was round and was grinning oh so widely. In the desperate place that he was in, the father was so happy someone was willing to raise his beloved child, who had been rejected by so many people. When the child was soundly tugged into the arms of the grinning figure, the figure asked him that shocked the father.

"My good man, why not you give your child a name at least. As a good bye gift."

When the father heard this, tears that were held back when he gave his last child away rolled down his cheeks, unable to stop. He turned and smiled. He would not give this child his last name. If he did, he believed that the child would be disgusted to have a family who gave her away be part of her name; it was one of the reasons why he didn't give his second child a name. He thought quickly, so as not to make the seemingly kind figure wait long. He would like his child to have ideals of justice, bravery and truth. Though it would be tough, he had a feeling the child would do that.

"Road. Road Camelot."

With that, the father turned and walked away, back to his wife and normal looking child. The grinning figure just watched the man's disappearing figure before turning his face to the baby in his arm.

"I'll let him live for he had helped me find the First Child. You rest now child, you have a lot of things to do from today onwards."

The next day, the father went to bid his old friend goodbye as his friend was setting off with the rest of the street performers to their next destination. His wife stood next to him cooing over his first child, the only child his wife would acknowledge as her own. His friend walked up to them to return their gestures of goodbye, with the child that was now considered his own in one arm. The man always had a soft spot for children. It seemed as if the child had already grown on him after just a few hours.

"What an adorable baby!" the wife said as she shook a mitten hand of the child. Since the wife only remembered the child by his arm, she thought of him as her husband's friend's child. After all, the child's thick clothes and mittens had left no trace of red in sight. As the wife shook the baby's hand, the father could see his friend's lips pursed tightly. Then the friend turned to the father.

"I was wondering about his name all night. Would you like to help?" the friend asked the father who stood there in surprised. His wife had decided to leave the two be to say farewell to the other performers. The father bowed his head, unable to look at his child.

"This child was not abandoned entirely." The friend said to the father with a kind smile, making the father jolt his head up. "At least you haven't. Why not at least give him a name, from a parent who still cares." The friend said as he slowly placed the child in his biological father's arm, one last time.

The child squealed in glee as he tried reaching up to touch his real father's face. The father smiled sadly. He closed his eyes and shook his head before giving the child back to his friend.

"He doesn't need anything that belongs to me. I gave him to you. It's already considered as abandonment to me. Please, take good care of him, in my place." The father turned and walked away from his friend and second child. But he only managed a few steps before his friend's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"If this child was still yours, what would you name him? Answer me at least that and I'll not bother you with him anymore." The father turned and eyed his friend.

"You sure are persistent."

"Well, that's how we're the best of friends in the first place." The friend grinned and gestured the father to answer. The father sighed, if he avoided it again, the man would surely not let him off. He then stared at the sky for a moment. This child was prophesized to change this world for a better future. The father let out a small smile. Let his child have a name that would be worthy of what he must do. Even if the child will not have that name in any records.

"Eldad. I would give him that. But don't name him that. He's no longer mine." The father said as he continued to stare at the sky before shutting them and walking off, leaving his friend and child. Unknown to him, his friend was smiling at his retreating back. The friend looked down to see the child now snoozing in his arms. He chuckled.

"Your father sure is a stubborn one, isn't he, Allen?"

_**At the Ark……(Back from the Story)**_

Allen stared at the Noah in shock. The Noah continued to smile at him as his fingers pushed the piano keys one by one. Allen was confused. All this time, he didn't care about who his real parents were. I mean, why care about people who didn't want anything to do with you? Then, Allen had a sudden thought.

"That means……Road is our sister?" Allen asked slowly as the Noah watched in amusement as the color on his brother's face was suddenly washed white.

"Yeah. Or you weren't listening to that part of the story?" The Noah said as he pushed the chair to Allen, who looked like he was about to faint. "Is it too much of a shock?"

"No. It's a bit……disgusting. She KISSED me. ON THE LIPS!!!!" Allen exclaimed as he did clawing motions at his lips. It's incest. Oh my gosh! Allen felt like passing out. His sister he didn't know kissed him.

"Oh." The Noah didn't seem surprised by it. Instead, he glanced sideways with a finger scratching his cheek. "Yeah, you got to get used to it. She's a VERY affectionate person. The others are close, but not that close." Allen stopped clawing his lips when he heard this.

"You make it sound like I am going to be with the Noahs from now on." Allen narrowed his eyes at the figure in the mirror. The Noah shrugged.

"Well you got to. Even if you don't go now you have to eventually. The only reason why you're not completely a Noah is due to Crown Clown." At that, Allen stared at his arm. His arm was making an itching action for a while since he entered the Ark. Could it be due to the Noah? Or was there another reason? After all, he just found out he was related to two of the Noahs. Noah's genes should also run in his blood unless the genes decided to cancel out in his body.

The Noah in the mirror walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"Allen, please cooperate. We have to get Road. If not everything God had wanted us to do is for not." Allen heard the Noah's ghostly voice in his ear as he felt an invisible weight wrapped around the area he was being hugged at.

"I don't really care about God. I fight to protect what I love." Allen replied back at the mirror image as he stared the Noah in the eye. The Noah looked at him for a while before smiling.

"You know, you're really like Father." The Noah chuckled into Allen's ear as he pulled back. Allen continued to stare, not knowing what to reply. "You know, he's still alive. Our father." Allen's eyes widened as the Noah sat on top of the piano.

"How……..is our father like?" Allen asked slowly. Though he made the decision not to learn anything about his parents, curiosity still peeks out. The Noah seemed to be staring into space for a while before he looked at Allen.

"_That's why we're here. To go meet him before we go to Road."_

_**At Noahs' Living Room……**_

"You kissed your immediate family brother? My, Road, I never knew you were an incest person." Tyki said with a slightly disgusted face as Road giggled.

"But Tyki!!!! He has the softest and cutest lips!!! Wouldn't anyone want to kiss him if they saw him?" Road chuckled as Tyki tilted his head to the side in thought. Road was right. In China, when Allen met him in his dark form for the first time, the focal point of Allen was his lips. Those cute, soft and smooth……

Tyki's eyes twitched. He had been hanging out too much with Road already. To think that he would actually be thinking of Allen like that. But has to admit, he was quite attracted to the boy. It could be because of him being a not so ordinary person. Along with the fact he was cute. A cute little bean sprout. And……

"Tyki, where are you going? I haven't finished my story yet!!" Road whined as Tyki stood up suddenly and walked out of the room.

"To get away from you. Your influence and ability seems to have a horribly great effect on me."

_**At Kanda's side……**_

"What do you mean Allen walked into the Ark like a zombie? Why didn't anybody invited me but you!!!???" Lavi exclaimed as he ran slightly behind Kanda, heading to Komui's office. It seemed that as Kanda hurried off to Komiui's office, he was too concentrated that he bumped into Lavi who had just exited out of the toilet. Poor Kanda had to run while being annoyed to death by Lavi's constant questioning.

It was in these kinds of cases that Kanda wished Komui's office was not so far down.

"LAVI. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. If you utter another word, I will make sure you are a good of someone who is IMPOTENT!!!!!" Kanda growled through clenched teeth while staring daggers at a half running, half quivering Lavi.

"Yes. Boss." Lavi said with a weak saluate as he was trembling with fear from Kanda's tone. Really, if Kanda were an Akuma, Lavi would definitely be a screaming-for-help civilian.

Finally, both of them reached Komui's Room. Kanda was about to reach for the door knob when the door slammed open with one of the Finders on the floor, bloody with two cut of legs. His blood from his cut of legs was staining the forms and paperwork that Komui had left on the ground. He was half crawling on his elbows while reaching out for both Kanda and Lavi to help.

"SAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!!!! SAV-" The Finder pleaded until a huge needle like solid stabbed his head from the back, its sharp end showing in between the Finder's eyes. The blood from the Finder's wound due to impact spluttered onto both Kands's and Lavi's clothes.

Both exorcists watched, stunned, as the Finder's corpse fell ungracefully onto the ground, creating a larger bloody mess onto the papers on the floor. The needle-like solid moved out of his head and shot out to a dark shadow sitting on Komui's desk, with Akumas surrounding every end of the room.

"_Greetings, Exorcists. Would you please lead me to the Egg and a boy you all know as Allen Walker before we say sayonara?"_ Lulubell said in a cool and calm voice as Kanda and Lavi took up fighting stance, though they knew this wouldn't work.

_It's better than nothing._

Author's Note: Yay!! Chapter 3 is up!!! Sorry the assignments are up and I so happen to be squeezing out sleeping time to do this story because no one likes a story that takes so long to be updated and no one likes a discontinued story.

Here is some interesting information to fans of this story:

Camelot is usually associated with ideals like justice, bravery and truth, the virtues Arthur and his knights embody in the romances. The Road to Camelot. The Road to Justice, bravery and truth. The meaning and reason for why Road's father name her that. It's slightly ironic since she is the Helper of Time.

Allen's real name is Eldad in this story. Eldad means "God has loved" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament he was one of the two elders who prophesized in the Israelite camp. After all, Komui did mentioned that Allen "may be one who is loved by God" in chapter 67 of the manga

The Fourteenth's Name in this story is Zimri. Zimri means either "my praise" or "my music" in Hebrew. This was the name of a king of Israel who ruled for only seven days. A suitable name for The Musician who went against the Earl but unfortunate was killed by him.

To tell you guys the truth, the story I am writing is trying to still blend with the creator's story even though to be entirely fanfiction. It was recently after reading the manga chapters again that I realized the Fourteenth was dead before Jasdero and Debitto were even born! Almost like before Allen was born!! So let's ignore the part and say he died when Allen was already born. Sigh, so even though it's a bit out from the original, I hope you have a great time reading it.

So Read and Review!!!


	4. One Chess Piece Down

Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE!!! (Lack of sleep madness) Thanks for your reviews who had reviewed this fiction and to those who don't, PLEASE review to show your support and comments on this story. It would be really appreciated. Let's get the story started now!

Chapter 4

A black leather gloved hand swirled the red liquid in the wine glass before it brought the glass to the awaiting mouth of General Cross Marian. Currently, the General was in his room which had two guards in front of his door.

"This is why I hate the headquarters. No freedom." The General thought in boredom as he set the glass down onto the bedside desk. He then stared at the drawer of the desk for a while before reaching out lazily to fetch what was inside. He pulled out an envelope which was unusually neat to be kept by him. When he turned the envelope, the words written on it were "To Cross Marian, Zimri", dated four years ago.

"That guy really believed that he wouldn't make it out alive to send me this." The General muttered under his breath as he pulled out the contents in the envelope. The will of the Fourteenth. The letter was passed to Cross by a source that was said to be related to the Fourteenth in a way. Since Cross was hard to find due to hiding from his debt collectors, someone had to wait to pass it to him if the Fourteenth was already dead at that period of time.

"_Requirement for the Musician need not only be found in one place."_ Was written in there. The General smirked at the statement. It was so like Zimri Ryder to place a bit of fun into a serious situation. A race that the Order and the Earl had to run in if either wanted to win the war.

"Well then, brat," as the General folded the envelope, placing it in his coat and loaded Judgment up. "You're on." Just as his room wall fell apart to reveal Lulubell and a worn out Kanda and Lavi that had leapt into the room to escape her attacks while Akumas continuously aimed at them.

_**In the Ark……**_

Allen turned around by instinct. Something was wrong. He couldn't explain it but he felt a certain chill run down his spine. A chill that happened when Akumas appears.

_I need to save those souls._

"Allen?" The Noah questioned as he watched Allen slowly activate Crown Clown. As Allen did that, he slowly walked towards the exit that formed out of nowhere by his will.

"Something is wrong. We will talk about this matter later." Allen said in an emotionless voice to the Noah before running into the exit with Crown Cross spread out widely to attack. The door closed behind Allen immediately when he went out, leaving the Noah staring at the space for a while.

That was when a grin appeared on Zimri's face.

"My, my, the game has just gotten more interesting. I wonder who is going to win. The excitement is too strong to bear." Zimri said excitedly as his golden eyes turned black in sadistic excitement as he plopped himself onto the piano seat and swung his legs back and forward. Allen would definitely come back. Curiosity is something that is hard to get rid off, just like genes.

Just because you're an outcast doesn't mean that you can escape being a Noah.

_**In Lenalee's Room……**_

Komui had just accompanied his sister to her room. It was not that she needed people to help her to the room, no; she could walk perfectly fine now that the Innocence has been taken out from her legs. The fact that the next time his sister were to go into battle could be the last time he would see her alive terrified him.

If he could he would chain her to her room, not letting her out into a sure to die battle. Even if she would suffer like how she was bound to her bed when she was little, at least she still was alive. But Komui didn't want to do that. Lenalee already had a horrible childhood due to the Black Order before his arrival and he want to make her life much better.

"_As if now is any better. She still sees people die and she still have to fight for her on survival. Either way her life can never be better. Just worse."_ A mocking voice in Komui's head said with strong sarcasm. Komui bit on the side of his lower lip in self frustration.

"Nii-san, are you alright? You're bleeding from your lips." Lenalee's voice broke Komui's out of his train of thoughts as his sister quickly took a clean handkerchief and wiped the side of his mouth, showing Komui the blood on it. He must have bitten it too hard due to the frustration he felt. Not being able to do anything but send people to their deaths, not being able to make the situation better.

Not being able to protect the last of his living family member.

It was then that Lenalee hugged her brother tightly. Komui jumped a bit, he didn't expect an action like this from Lenalee. Maybe when she was still a child but not at this age. But he was still grateful for it. It reconfirmed him somewhat that his sister was currently safe, back home and well.

"I forgot to say this. Tadaima, Nii-san." Lenalee's muffled voice could barely be heard as she sobbed into her brother's uniform.

"Tadaima……tadaima……tadaima……" Lenalee chanted as she continued to sob into Komui's uniform. The uniform she was thought never to be able to see again. The words poured out off her mouth were words that she thought she was never to be able to say again. What Hevlaska scared her. So while she still had the chance with her brother, she would continue to say it. It may sound ridiculous but it mattered a lot to her to be alive and able to see her brother again.

Just then Lenalee's golem received a signal. Lenalee quickly told the golem to relay the message as quickly as she could after trying to recover from her crying state.

"AKUMA ALERT!!!! We're under attack!!! All exorcists to report to Cross's holding room. Three excorcists are at the scene. I repeat, Akuma alert!!!!" the intercom people said as Komui jumped up to his feet and walked to the door.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked as she attempted to follow him when he slammed the door shut in front of her. A sound of locks turning was heard soon after and when Lenalee tried her door, it was locked, with her inside.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?! Let me out!!" Lenalee banged the door as hard as she could. But she heard her brother's footsteps becoming more distant and softer. "NII-SAN!!!!"

Komui drew his hat down as he walked away from his sister's door, which might have broken down from her banging if it weren't from the new metal door he had changed for the exorcists whose Innocence were still undergoing repairs. People may call him selfish by not letting his sister fight but if it were to let her still be alive, Komui could deal with any consequences.

_**At General's Cross now destroyed Room……**_

"Aaaahhh. I hated this room anyways." The General thought as he shot another blow at Lulubell which was blocked by two Akumas. The explosion caused the room to fall into shambles more. Kanda and Lavi could only leapt away from the Akumas, throw a few kicks so as to give Cross a better aim at the Akumas.

Both have felt the dread of not being able to do anything except leaping around and leaving the work to the General. This situation resulted in a thought for the both of them.

"_Once this is over, Reever better be done with the bloody repairs on my Innocence." _Both thought with a scowl asKanda and Lavi both kicked the Akumas into Cross's range.

It was then when an Akuma decided since the two weren't going to attack, it decided to shoot the two, hoping to be able to level up after killing two exorcists. The two clenched their teeth tightly while trying to get out of the way when the Akuma was loading up the fire when a cross symbol appeared from the inside of the Akuma's chest, causing it to explode. The smoke cleared and Allen stood in the burnt area with his sword at hand.

"ALLEN!!!" Lavi exclaimed with glee. After what Kanda had told him about Allen and the Ark, he was worried sick for Allen. Kanda let out a "Che" before something caught his attention. He quickly grabbed Lavi before the future Bookman could even jump onto the beansprout.

"Ugh! What on earth are you doing?!" Lavi protested until Kanda's serious face caught it attention. Lavi turned his face to where Kanda was looking and gasped. Behind Allen was the Egg that was supposedly to be under heavy guard. Lavi's eyes traveled to Allen's face to see a ghostly emotionless face with his left eye in full gear.

"What is Allen-" Lavi wondered out loud before Cross stepped forward from behind them, smoking a cigarette he had just lighted.

"_We were jumping around like crazy to stay alive and HE is still able to smoke a cigarette?!!! What a General……" _Kanda and Lavi thought in a mix of disbelief and disgust as Cross loaded Judgement to a maximum level. Allen slowly turned to Cross as the General deeply inhaled from the cigarette before letting a few puffs out.

"Looks like we both have the same thoughts huh, idiot apprentice?" Cross smirked as he pointed Judgement at Lulubell and shot. The shot just hit a random Akuma near Lulubell, making Lulubell turn around, showing her surprise my widening her eyes as she realized the Egg was behind her.

"This is what you were here for, weren't you?" Cross asked loudly due to the distance apart as he tapped Judgement on the Egg. Then his smirk deepened. "But unfortunately……"

**BAM!!!!!**

Crown Cross cape went into the Egg from the side and the Egg started to creak rapidly. Allen stood by the Egg's side with the emotionless face still there and stared into the panic struck Lulubell who was advancing towards them.

"It's best that this world doesn't have such a devil spawned creation." Allen finished as he finished the destruction of the Egg by stabbing it with his sword. The Egg fell apart slowly before quickly disappearing into particles, a memory resurfaced in Allen's mind as the particles reminded him about the pain he had to bear when Tyki destroyed his Innocence.

"Damn you……damn you……**DAMN YOU ALLEN WALKER**!!!!!!" Lulubell screamed at Allen as she grabbed hold of his jacket and shook him with all her might, with Allen still giving her the same emotionless look. Allen could see small tears forming at the corners of Lulubell's eyes. "How could you do this to your own family?" Lulubell whispered harshly as the anger in her eyes turned to great disappointment. Allen was slightly surprised. He was about to reply when Cross shot at Lulubell, which hit her leg. Allen immediately held onto Lulubell whom fell slightly due to her injured leg. Though the Noahs were able to regenerate, it took a while for it to take effect.

For some reason, Allen's heart ached terribly when Lulubell was shot. Again, questions arose in his head. Was it due to her being a human or was it because of what the Fourteenth had told him? Allen eyes narrowed in confusion. Everything seemed so blur and confusing to him right now. How is he able to walk on with so many questions in his head?

Suddenly, Lulubell's body disappeared little by little. Before she completely disappeared, she whispered to Allen.

"We will take you away from these imposters of God. We will get you back." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she disappeared. Allen stared at his hands which had some of Lulubell's blood on them. A hand then went to his shoulder. Allen closed his eyes, in anticipation.

Wait for it……

**SMACK!!!!!**

Allen fell forward slightly from the smack on the head by his dreaded master. He already knew Cross was never nice. It was always good to be prepared for what he would do after a nice gesture like a hand on the shoulder.

"We did it!!! A teacher-student victory!!!" General Cross exclaimed while relighting his cigarette, much to Allen, Lavi and Kanda's disgust. Lavi ran and hugged Allen while Kanda stood close to them with an annoyed look. However, Allen didn't respond. He just walked out of Lavi's arms, much to Lavi's disappointment, and walked to the area that was originally the hallway. As he walked pass Cross. Cross whispered to him.

"Meet me at the library at 6pm if you want to know about the script in the control room." Allen turned to face Cross to see the General looking at the ceiling with a bored look.

"_**GENERAL CROSS!!!!!!!!!!"**_ a deep and sharp voice rang across the now destroyed area that used to be 7 rooms. The four turned to see Inspector Rouvelier glaring at the General with an intensity of a snake waiting to kill. Behind the Inspector was Miranda and Marie who were trying not the get the Inspector to pounce. The General tilted his head at the Inspector's direction, still looking as bored as ever.

"Yo. I need a new room."

_**6 Hours later……(4 hours to 6pm)**_

The Order knew that exorcists can be the most stubborn people on the planet. But never in the history of the Order would they use any measure to stop or restrain them.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda had broken that part of history.

Currently the three were bound to their beds. Not string or chain bound but talisman and spell bound. And the three had the same thoughts.

"_Damn you, Cross."_ The General had pushed the blame of the destruction of the rooms to the three of them. Though the Inspector dismissed his explanation immediately, the fact did not change that the three were at the scene, which somewhat had what Cross said slightly true (sadly). So till the mess was cleared and most importantly, stressed by Komui, till they have totally recovered, no one leaves their bed. The talismans were to form barriers to prevent the occupants to leave while the spells were to increase the gravity around the barrier area, making them unable to lift themselves easily.

"If we can't lift ourselves and get off the beds, how on earth are we going to go to the bathroom?" Lavi whined as shifted uncomfortably in his bed, pretending he had an urgent call from Mother Nature. It was then that the nurse held up a bed pan and the three boys' mouths dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kanda growled in annoyance at the toilet bowel like container.

"Be grateful they didn't give us what they gave Krory." Allen said as Lavi shivered at the thought of have a tube stuck inside him. Then Lavi paled.

"Guys……" Lavi began as he held his stomach.

"It's all your fault, baka moyashi!!!" Kanda growled as Allen's whole face turned black in irritation.

"You didn't have to follow me, you big can't-mind your-own business ass!!!" Allen shot back which made Kanda move to his bed end, growling menacingly at Allen.

"Guuuuuyyyyysss…………………?" Lavi said in a tiny sing-song voice as he crawled up a little.

"Whose fault was it to not stay in his bed till he recovered?! If it weren't for all these spells and talismans I would be kicking your ass right now!!!" Kanda tightened his grip on the bed railing, making the metal squeak under his grip.

"Oh really? Bring it on you girly boy!!!" Allen stood weakly up on his bed and growled back at Kanda.

"GUYS!!!!!!" Lavi shouted , earning a you-are-so-going-to-die-when-I-am-done-with-you looks from Kanda and Allen.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!!!!"** the fighting paired shouted back at the poor all crawled up Bookman.

A stomach gurgling sound was heard, making both Kanda and Allen pale.

"I need to do the big one right now." Lavi said weakly as another gurgling sound was heard, louder than the first.

_**At the Noah's Mansion……**_

Lulubell bowed her head in shame as she finished her report on the retrieval of th Egg. The Earl was still grinning that sick grin on his but the anger and fury around the round goblin like clown did not go unnoticed. But then the fury went down little by little.

"It's not his fault. The imposters had filled his poor little mind with the wrong ideals. He is just a lost little sheep that we have to retrieve." The Earl sighed while placing both hands on either sides of his cheek and tilted his face to a side.

"But it doesn't repair the amount of time and money lost building my little Egg!!!" The Earl cried as the Akuma maids and butlers rushed about the room to find their master something to wipe his tears with.

"So you failed in you mission huh, Lulubell?" Tyki's smooth voice was heard as he entered the room, walking oh so casually to Lulubell's annoyance.

"Now, now, Tyki-bon! Lulubell's still upset and had only just returned back! Is this the way to treat your family, even in your current situation?" The Earl wagged a gloved finger at the male Noah whose eyes twitched at the mention of 'bon' after his name.

"Since she had just returned and she's family, why not I go and fetch the new comer instead? Seeing that Lulubell needs to rest up and all." Tyki suggested while Lulubell scowled .

"I am fine. Master, I can go and get him!" Lulubell protested to the Earl. The Earl just raised his hand and chuckled.

"You too must really want to get to know him and be close to him, don't you?" the two Noah widened their eyes slightly before trying to protest again but the Earl again held up his hand. "You two are both not going to pick him up. _She_ will be going to pick him up. You two just rest now and wait for him to arrive." The two frowned but nodded anyways.

_**At the Ark……**_

The Fourteenth knocked down a chess piece from the Black side. The Fourteenth smiled.

"_One down, Earl. You're right; the 7000 year prologue is over. The Time's End play has just ended its first chapter. What will be your next move now?"_

Author's Note: Yay!!! I know, I know, I said there are pairings in this fiction but please be patient! I can tell you there will be soft moments of Allen with few characters in the next chapter, even though I haven't written it at all. It really is hard to blend the fiction with the original story while still wanting yaoi!!! Oh well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review!! Thanks guys!!!!!


	5. Stand up and walk

Author's Note: Sigh…… I'm so sorry you guys!! I was up and about with no sleep due to all my animation assignments that I didn't had time to update this last week. But not to worry! The updates will definitely not take 1 month long to show up so keep on reading and enjoying every moment of this fic!!

Chapter 5

"Damn you, Lavi." Kanda cursed as the nurse went to open the windows of the infirmary, to clear off the bad smell. Lavi could only laugh embarrassingly while Allen just laid in bed, green in face. It was then Lavi realized something was wrong with the picture. No, Kanda was alright, having a temper on a woman having horrible period. Allen was…… too quiet.

"Aaaaallllllleeeeennnnn. Why are you so quiet? Don't tell me you hate me after that nature call?" Lavi said with a what he hoped was a cute, about to cry, puppy dog face. Allen turned a bit on his side to look at Lavi. After a short moment, Allen turned his back at Lavi.

"Remember Lavi, you're no longer cute anymore." Came Allen's muffled voice from the blanket as Lavi dramatically fell back onto his bed and brought his arms up and down onto the bed with fist clenched like a spoiled child.

"Aaaah!!! Moyashi-Chan doesn't like me anymore!!!" Lavi cried while Kanda murmured to himself about childish idiots. But Kanda had to admit, the beansprout was too quiet. Since the spells and talismans only worked on humans, pillows and blankets were unaffected. Kanda picked up a pillow and threw it immediately at the poor unexpecting British boy.

The pillow perfectly slammed right on top of Allen's head and was still for a moment before Allen sat up, not looking at either Lavi or Kanda. Right now, Allen wanted to be alone. Questions and facts about his past had appeared out all at once and he was unclear about the path he was walking on. He needed to think it out for a while and being in a room with a noisy friend and a sourpuss was not helping his situation at all. He shut his eyes tightly to clear his head.

When Allen opened his eyes again to smile his usual smile, he noticed a sudden change in the picture. Kanda was closer to him by a little, looking stunned while Lavi was looking at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, a little concerned with the looks he was getting from his friends. Kanda cocked an eyebrow up.

"What the hell is wrong? You suddenly started to threaten us you baka moyashi!!!" Kanda yelled as his temper made him crawl to his end of the bed to glare at Allen better.

"Yeah! What's wrong, Allen? Did Yuu piss you off?" Lavi asked, crawling to his side of the bed cautiously, as if Allen might pounce at him anytime. Allen was confused, with the two shifting around on their beds, Allen observed on which part of the bed he was on and realized he was not at where the pillow was suppose to be. Instead, he was at the end of his bed, blankets all over as if he was struggling with them and his hands were gripping the metal rails of the bed tightly, unlike Kanda, already causing dents on them.

When Allen was looking at his hand, his reflection caught his attention. His reflection was definitely his face, his body but his expression was one totally different from what he had on. A smirk was on his face as he stuck out his tongue and winked at Allen. That was when Zimri's voice was heard.

"_Chapter 2 begins. Change in Plans. Go to Cross. Leave the two here to rest. Timcanpy will help you."_

That was when Allen realized he hadn't been paying attention to where Timcanpy was in the Ark. But then, there wasn't any gold flying object in the Ark. Which means Timcanpy wasn't there?

**CRUNCH!!!!**

"Argh!!!!!!" Allen yelped while Kanda and Lavi were taken back as something golden flew out from Allen's pants. The now present golem was biting onto a piece of paper. As Allen took the paper from its mouth and looked at it, he realized that the paper contained the deactivation codes for the talismans and incantations cast around them.

But even at that, Allen glared angrily at the golem, which wings were held in Allen's hand while its body tried to wriggle out of its current captive's hand.

"If you weren't so close with me, I would have made sure you were damaged to the extent that you wouldn't be able to regenerate back to normal." Allen said with black aura coming out of his mouth but the golem just grin back widely, showing the boy its razor sharp teeth.

Then Allen contemplated his current situation. If he were to deactivate the codes, all of their beds would be free. Leaving without having those two following him with suspicion would be difficult. His bed was nearest to the window……

"_Tel eht nellaf esir sa rieht emit ot thgif sah emoc."_ Allen quickly said in a rush, yet clear voice. The barriers then started to degenerate from the top. When the barrier was near the halfway mark, Allen leaped to the window. Ignoring the shouts and yelling of the occupants in the room, Allen activated Crown Clown and smashed the window, falling out and down.

"What the hell?! Allen-" Lavi yelped as he rushed over to the now smashed window but was stopped by Kanda.

"Go and contact Komui now! I'll go after the bloody idiot!" Kanda said as he begun to climb out of the window. Seeing Lavi still slightly stunned by the events. Kanda yelled at him again before Lavi snapped out of it and ran out of the infirmary. After making sure Lavi left the room, Kanda leap down and cursed under his breath.

"He really in a troublesome beansprout! That brat!!"

**SCREECH!!!!!**

The sharp edges of Crown Clown screeched as it made contact with the stone walls of the Black Order building. Sparks flew due to the friction caused till the movement finally came to a halt, next to the window of the library. This was the place where he was supposedly to meet his Master in 3 more hours, but no matter, Cross seemed to have known that he would arrive early as he was seen smoking his cigarette by the window in a cross-leg position.

Cross opened the window so that Allen could enter without smashing another window. The smash from earlier could have made the Order assume that Allen left the facility and were out of the Order searching for him, enough time for Cross and Allen to get some stuff out without any interruption.

"Deactivate your Innocence. We have no need for fighting for what we are about to do." Cross said as Allen took a seat opposite Cross, so as he could talk to his Master face to face. The Innocence changed back to its scaly red arm as Allen raised it to let Timcanpy rest on its index finger. "I'm sure you want to know about the score……."

"I want to know about a lot of things so we should just stop beating around the bush and be forward." Allen said with seriousness radiating from his bluish-grey eyes. Cross didn't look affected at all by Allen's tone. In usual cases, he would have beaten Allen to a plump and left him in a deserted street till he came back to him on his own. But the current situation didn't give Cross the time to do that.

"_But I'll definitely keep that in mind with the next time I clumber him."_ Cross thought to himself as if it was an ordinary chore to beat his student up. "So what do you want to know, idiot apprentice?"

"Am I a normal person or a Noah?" Allen said it quick but clear. The score would be in the 2nd placing in the list of questions that Allen had made. This question he felt was the most important of all. Was he an enemy or ally for the things he wanted to protect? Was the path he chose the one he will continue walking or did he have to take a detour? Whatever happens, this is the one question that Allen Walker had to know.

Cross merely looked at him in boredom for a short moment before he sighed.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Cross sighed again and looked out of the window, observing the Order's people at the bottom, swarming around for Allen.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Allen shouted back at The General. Why is it that the people that have the answers to his questions keep answering him back with another question!!! It was so frustrating and not to mention annoying him to hell.

The General turned to Allen with a rare serious look on his face and walked up to Allen will they were only a foot apart.

"Think you idiot. The answer is clear if you don't think in the most complicated places but the simplest areas." The General said in a tone that Allen rarely heard. The strict yet sensible tone that really was rare, especially coming from a womanizing priest like Cross. Allen bent his head down for a moment and thought about it in silence. It was after 5 minutes that his head shot up as realization dawn onto him. How could he have not remembered that important fact at all?! Wasting his brain cells in the wrong areas and wasting the precious time he had in asking Cross his questions!!

"That means…… Argh!!! Never mind about that!!! The score!!" Allen exclaimed as he stood up from his seat but General Cross didn't answer him right away. Instead, Cross pulled Allen away from the window and deep into the maze of bookshelves. It was only when what seemed to be the middle of the maze that Cross released Allen's arm and looked around for a moment before he turned back to Allen, signaling with his head to Allen to continue what he wanted to ask. Thinking that the General had sensed danger at the previous area, Allen shrugged the pulling of him off here off and continued.

"Why does the score have a language that I understand? It was-"

"A Language that you and your foster father, Mana Walker made together." The General finished Allen's sentence, watching in amusement at his student's stunned face. "But you have to know that the language that you made weren't made by just the two of you. The language came from the time of the Great Flood. The First and the Fourteenth then were the closest and most beloved of all the children to Noah. Thus, to prevent their private conversation from being heard by others, even by the other children, the three came up with their own system of language.

However, before the language was completed, Noah passed on due to old age. But the two continued to go on completing the system. Slowly, as sacrificial lambs, they died early, before they could complete the system as well, but before that, the next generation of the First and Fourteenth was given this information. Generations by generations the system was passed on while undergoing changes. Till it finally reach to your generation." Cross explained before he said a few incantations and musical notes like characters appeared in mid-air, dancing playfully. "An example of the older version of the system."

"But if the system is passed to those considered as the First and Fourteenth Child of Noah, how did the system come to Mana and I?" Allen questioned Cross before Cross said another incantation to make the floating characters disappear. "Then again, how on earth did _you_ know this language?"

"I believe that in the control room, you found out who you are related to, which answered your first question and for the last, I had a hold of one of the wills that the Fourteenth wrote. One of the reasons why you met me that night." Cross said waving his hands like this matter was nothing. Suddenly, Cross widen his eyes slightly before pulling Judgment out and firing two shot at the area a foot away from the side of Allen's face, leaving Allen stunned and shaken for a moment.

"Come out from there before I blow your head off, boy." Cross said loudly as Judgment reloaded itself. A shadow figure stepped out and Allen nearly popped his eyes out.

"KANDA?!!!" Allen exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the other exorcist. That earned him a smack on the head from Judgment while Kanda cursed his luck.

"You idiot apprentice! The Order might find us because of you loud brainless voice." Cross growled before smirking at the pain he had inflicted onto Allen's poor head as he hugged the back of his head.

"It's because of all of your whacking on his head that he might be dumb." Kanda murmured earning a glare from Allen. Allen then started to walk to the exit of the maze. With Kanda around, there was no way he could get answers without them being reported. He must as well retire for the day.

"Oi! Moyashi!" Kanda called out to Allen but Cross held his hand up to Kanda's face, much to Kanda's annoyance. Cross stared at him with eyes that read 'don't bother' in them. Kanda scowled and tried to go past Cross but he was again held back by Cross's hand, this time on his shoulders.

"You know, brat. You've been following the idiot like a bodyguard. Why is that?" Cross asked in a monotone voice but his eyes demanded an answer from Kanda.

"Like hell, I am following him"

"So who was with him in the morning and right now?" Cross said with a raised eyebrow, challenging Kanda as Kanda scowled even more. "If that boy were a female, I would say you are a suitor."

"LIKE HELL WOULD I LIKE A MOYASHI LIKE HIM!!!!!!" Kanda swore if he had Mugen with him right now, even if it was a General, he would slice the bloody idiot throat. Who was he to tell Kanda what and why he was doing?! With that Kanda rushed to Cross's other side and stormed off angrily. Cross watched till Kanda disappear out of vision before dropping his cigarette onto the ground and crushing the burning end with his foot.

"Hope the idiot apprentice don't get too involve with people." Cross muttered with a slightly sad expression before making himself out of the maze.

"Bloody asshole of a General!!!! I don't like that moyashi!!! NO!!! I HATE the idiot!!! I only was trying to prevent others from getting drag into his problems as well!!!!" Kanda thought angrily as he continued to storm. Unfortunately he was storming too quickly, catching up to a certain person and since his speed didn't decrease at all……

_**WHAM!!!!!**_

"Someone up there hates me." Kanda thought as he fell, body entirely on Allen's back, his hands on top of Allen's while their legs tangled with each other.

And Allen's face……

…face flat on the floor.

Kanda quickly got off of the British boy, not wanting to squash him. But as he straightened himself up, he noticed that Allen wasn't getting off the floor at all. His face was still facing the floor.

"Oi, Moyashi-me!" Kanda called out to Allen, nudging Allen's side with his foot. Allen turned his face to a side and Kanda was slightly surprise to see a suffering look on the young boy's face.

"Ne? Have you ever felt……lost?" Allen said in a barely audible tone but Kanda manage to make up what he had just said. Kanda sat down next to him and stared into space for a moment. Allen's eyes watching him, waiting for an answer.

"……Yeah." Kanda said back softly, more to himself as he looked at what was in front of them, a tall stain glass window with the picture of salvation on it.

"What did you do then?" Allen asked again, still looking at Kanda, who now looked down and stared him straight in the eye.

"I stood up and started to walk." Kanda said in the same tone as he stood up and pulled Allen, not so gently, to his feet. "Because nothing can be done by just sitting there."

Allen looked at Kanda for a moment before looking at his feet. That's right, Allen thought. Nothing can be done by standing or sitting still. People maybe there but they are only there to encourage you. The rest is mostly up to you. Allen clutched his fist. That's right. That's what Mana thought him after all.

"Keep walking huh?" Allen smiled slightly and looked up at Kanda, the fire in his eyes back from uncertainty. Though there are still questions to be asked and answered, they didn't matter now. Because Allen already knew what to do.

"Thanks Kanda." Allen smiled while Kanda raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Allen was thanking him for. "You know, the last time you talked to me like this was when I was waiting for Lala to finish her singing."

"_If it hurts……turn off the doll."_

"Che. I was just being practical." Kanda said uncaringly as he walked passed Allen. "Exorcists are destroyers of God. Don't get distracted from your goal. Or else nothing can be accomplished."

_In a burning backyard of a Japanese house, dead bodies everywhere. My entire being drenched in the crimson red blood. A teenage girl stood over me where a smile on her face, looking at me where eyes that held insanity in them. She brought her hand which was covered with blood to her pink lips and licked it like it was delicious red wine instead._

"_I'll imprison you, sweet boy." Before licking her lips and grinning maniacally._

Kanda clutched his hands tightly as the image replayed in his mind. A hand touched his gently for comfort as Allen smiled gently at Kanda.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Allen said as he stared into Kanda's eyes with a wide grin. Kanda would have pulled himself away from Allen if it weren't for one thing in his mind.

"Were Moyashi's eyes ever this radiant?" Kanda thought and he continued to stare at Allen's eyes, confirming what he had just thought. Allen, was also, no longer smiling, but looking at Kanda in awe.

"I knew Kanda was handsome but when he is in close-up he looks kind of breath-taking."

Then the cold atmosphere came over them.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING IN THIS WAY ABOUT HIM?!!!" Kanda and Allen thought disgustedly as they quickly turned away from each other.

"What a cute moment we have here?" a familiar and playful voice was heard, snapping Kanda and Allen to attention at the First Child that was slowly floating down to them with an open up Lero.

Kanda quickly stood in front of Allen while Allen got ready to call out Crown Clown but Road held both of her hands up and twirled around.

"Don't worry. I'm here without any Akumas or tricks to help me out." Road then stopped her twirling and looked at Allen directly. Her face showed happiness and an expression that one would show as they welcome a relative that has been gone for a long time.

"Allen, come out from there. I've missed you." She said as she lifted her arms up for an open embrace as she walked forward, causing Kanda and Allen to advance backwards. "The last time we had a real long time together was in that cradle. This time let's stay together ok?" Allen hissed when he had realized he had backed himself to a wall and Kanda had backed up to up too.

"What the hell is a Noah doing here?" Kanda scowled as Road finally acknowledged his existence. She smiled at him sweetly before it evolved to a sinister grin.

"I'm here to take back my brother." It was then that Kanda was thrown against the floor by her and her foot slammed to his throat. Kanda choked and coughed at the impact while Allen called out to him, ready to stop the madness when Road turned to him, pointing Lero's pointed head at Kanda's heart.

"Aaaaallen. If you move from your spot now, I might accidentally kill him. After all, I still haven't forgiven you for what you have done to Tyki." Road said with a mocking sad look at Allen as she brought Lero further down to the pointed end had touched Kanda's chest. "And you." Road turned to Kanda who was trying to get her off him. "I will teach you a good lesson for what you did to Skin."

"Road." Both Kanda, Road and Lero turned to look at Allen. "Take me to the Earl." It resulted in Kanda scowling more while Road looked very happy.

"Oi! Moyashi! What do you think you're doing?!" Kanda shouted at Allen as Road jumped off him and ran to hug Allen. But Kanda stopped when he saw Allen's face. Allen was giving an expression that told him he had to do something. Allen also didn't look like he was very happy to go to see the Earl?

Exactly what was Allen planning to do?

"I'm so happy you didn't make such a fuss to going to the Earl!!! Everyone is waiting for you!! I even decorated your room!!!" Road hugged Allen tightly before she grabbed his hand and started to run to her door that she materialized behind Kanda. "Let's get going, you'll make it just in time for dinner!!" Road said happily as she giggled her way to the door with Allen behind her.

"Wait for me, Road-tama!!" Lero shouted as he bounced after them

As they ran passed Kanda, Kanda heard something from Allen before they disappeared through the door. For a short girl Road could run really fast. When the door disappeared Kanda scowled and punched the wall.

"_Don't worry, I'll be back. Meanwhile you, Lavi and Lenalee try to get your Innocence back while I buy time."_

_**At the Noah's dining room……**_

"EVERYONE!!!!! Guess who I brought?!!!!" Road exclaimed as she continued pulling Allen's arm to the table where 11 Noahs were seated along with the Earl, grinning very widely compared to usual.

Allen could feel the Noahs staring at him. Some stared in hatred, some with curiousity and some with friendliness. Allen felt like a guinea pig with all these Noahs staring at him. The Earl followed his movement with amusement, his grinning making his hair on his neck stand.

"Allen! Sit here!! Sit Here!!" Road said as she pulled a chair from the table. Allen didn't mind sitting down but did Road really had to pull a chair that was right next to the Earl?! Allen mentally swallowed as he thanked Road politely before sitting down, earning a, if possible, bigger smile from Road, before she ran off to the other end of the table, sitting opposite to Allen. She pulled her chair in excitedly, placed her elbows on the table and head in her hands as she smiled at Allen with her famous child-like smile. Allen, for some reason, couldn't help but smile back at Road. Seeing that Road was the only person in the room smiling at him, apart from the Earl, apart from staring at him like what the other Noahs were doing helped relax him slightly.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulders. Allen turned to his right to see the last Noah he saw on the Ark.

"Tyki……Mikk?" Allen said his name unconsciously as Tyki patted his head while his head was on rest on his other hand, smiling at him.

"Yoz……shounen." Tyki said in his famous cool tone straightening himself up and getting ready for the dinner that was about to be served. "Glad you could join us. Like I thought, Road is capable of making you come here."

A clinging sound was heard from a metal spoon hitting a bowl from one end of the table as Lulubell glared at Tyki.

"I didn't make him come here! He said he wanted to come!" Road said cheerfully as the food was served out. This caused a slight commotion from the Noahs. A mix of disbelief, surprise and……what Allen felt was a slight hope.

"Is that so Allen Walker?" The Earl asked sweetly as he turned his face to Allen. "Have you finally seen the truth of what the Order really is?"

Allen looked at his untouched plate for a moment before he turned to the Earl. The Earl widened his eyes slightly as he saw Allen smirked.

"I'm not a Noah, am I?"

Author's Note: That is the end of Chapter 5. Yes I felt that there were parts that were very rush but I needed to get to this dining room part of the story so that is easier for me to write! Sorry! Oh, because my studio project has started, I wouldn't be updating for like around 3 weeks or maybe lesser but this fic is far from dead!!! So Read and Review!!


	6. The Feelings of the Confused

Author's Note: I am BACK!!!!! The vacation is here and updates will be more frequent from now on!! You can view my animations I made in school on Youtube! But first, let's see what's going to happen to Allen shall we?

Chapter 6: Feelings of the Confused

"What are you talking about, Allen?" Road stood up on her chair, hoping to intimidate Allen while the other Noahs were in a world of chaos. Even Tyki was surprised by Allen's words. For the first time in the history of the Noah Clan, a person sitting at the table where only Noahs sat at with the Earl asked the Earl whether he was a Noah or not.

While the Noahs were cursing at him, some too shock to react or just staring at him, Allen's eyes didn't weaver. He stared at the Earl in the eye, waiting for the grinning fat clown to answer his question.

The Earl sat there, forever grinning but the only thing wrong about the picture was that veins around his eyes were slowly popping off the skin, a sign that everyone knew represented anger.

"May I ask why did you make this statement, Allen Walker?" The Earl said in a voice, cheerful but had traces of restrained anger, as he entwined his fingers together and rested his head on top of them, waiting for Allen to answer. The table went silent. The usual warm atmosphere had turned ice cold that you could see some of the Noahs rubbing their arms a little.

Allen closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled before he opened his eyes.

"If I were a Noah, I would have been dead already. After all," Allen lifted his deactivated Crown Clown for the Earl to see. "I have a parasitic Innocence. The Innocence connects to my body, runs through my blood. If Noah genes, which are weak against Innocence and vice versa, run through my blood, conflict would have started in my body, and I would have died before I was born." Allen said in a calm voice as he placed his arm down onto the table.

"That's right!!! The Innocence affected us, Millennium Count!!" Debitto exclaimed as he stood up from his chair along with Jasdero, standing up too fast which resulted in their chairs being knocked over.

"YEAH!!! YEAH!!! Affected us bad!!!" Jasdero exclaimed along with his twin. "That stupid vampire and his blood!!!"

"Krory." Allen thought in concern for his currently still unconscious friend in the Order's sick bay. As the table again became chaotic.

"Really. Even when you two just recovered from having fun with Vampire-kun, you guys are still as annoying as ever." Tyki sighed and rested his head on his hand with an annoyed expression on his face.

"SHUT UP TYKI!!!" The twins shouted at Tyki but Tyki shrugged it off.

"Settle down all of you children! I am sure Allen still wants to know why he has been brought here to join our family!" The Earl said in an ever cheery voice as he did a motion with his hands a mother would do to settle her children down. Now, The Earl's face looked normal, as if the anger was wiped off his face completely, making Allen even more concern for his well being.

The Earl turned to face Allen and patted Allen's left hand, making Allen flinched a bit since it could also be a sign of the Earl wanting to destroy his Innocence. The Earl chuckled at his reaction.

"It is true that Noahs and innocence are like sides of a coin. We can destroy Innocence while Innocence can destroy us. Like you said, if two were mixed in your blood, you would have been stillborn. But one thing in biology you might not have learnt, young Allen Walker, is co-dominance." At this Allen raised an eyebrow while the table listened to the Earl, wondering and being curious.

"In rare cases like blood types, co-dominance happens thus the rare blood type AB. In your case, Innocence and Noah genes are co-dominant in your body. Thus, your Innocence didn't kill your Noah side and your Noah side did not kill your Innocence side." The Earl explained patiently, using the food on his plate to explain to Allen as Allen's face showed some confusion in parts that the Earl was explaining.

"But Millennium Count!!!! I learnt that sometimes genes can be cancelled out!!" Road said as she squeezed out sauce onto the meat that represented Innocence and Noah genes, making cross marks on top of them.

"If that were to happen, Allen would not be here or at the Order." The Earl said as he gestured everyone to get on with eating, seeing as no one had touched their food since Allen asked about his being a Noah is false.

"Hmmmm." Road turned from the Earl and looked at Allen. But Allen still had another question.

"If you wanted me to be part of this family, why was my name in Tyki's murder list? Related to 'that'? What is 'that'?" Allen asked again in the same tone of voice he had spoken with from the start. This time, everyone looked at Tyki.

"Hmm? Hey! I was just killing what was written in the List! Don't look at me! Take it out on the Count!!" Tyki's head sprung from his hand and pointed his thumb at the Earl. Slowly, everyone at the table shifted their stares at the Earl while the Earl chuckled as if it was a funny joke.

"That would be answered in due time, Allen." The Earl patted Allen's hand one last time but Allen withdrew his hand.

Road smiled lovingly at her brother and passed a delicious looking steak that was placed next to her to Allen. Allen awkwardly accepted it before looking up at Road again. "I'm really glad you were born." Road said before going back to eating her food. Seeing the usually child-like Road act so maturely made Allen feel more awkward, but he shrugged it off as he took a piece of steak and placed it in his mouth.

_**In the Black Order (Training Room)……**_

Kanda threw another kick at the punching bag, breaking the chains that connected the bag to the ceiling, sending the bag flying to the wall.

Never!!!

Never had Kanda ever felt so helpless!!! Useless!!!

"_Blood and fire. Oh what a scene! So lovely!! Aaahh, tell me my sweet boy, could you ask for a better scene!!!"_

**WHAM!!!!**

Kanda stepped onto the detached bag with as much force as he could master. The fillings in the bag shot out of both ends and Kanda kicked the poor bag away. This feeling. So dreadful. It was like that day when everything tumbled and Kanda came to be here.

"_Ooooh……your screams are ecstasy. Boy, please, give me more! Your beautiful screams!!! My ecstasy……"_

"Bitch!" Kanda spat at the useless bag with all the hatred pouring out of him. Useless like what he was currently. Innocence in repairs, unable to do anything and worse, watching the darn Moyashi follow the enemy for his sake. This feeling of uselessness made Kanda clutched the clothes near his heart. He wanted, no, needed to destroy it!!!

_A lip upon a child's quivering one. Looking down at a bloody broken doll-like child, the teenager smiled._

"_You dying so soon aren't fun at all. Maybe I should tie you to me. That way," she placed her hand which was covered with the boy's blood on the area where his heartbeats were slowing and looked into the boy's broken eyes. "You are mine to play with till the day we perish. Ok, Yuu-kun?" _

_The teenager's sadistic smile widened even more._

Unconsciously, Kanda rubbed his lips vigorously at the memory.

_**In the Black Order (Library)……**_

Lavi stared out of the window, the book he was assigned to read laid forgotten in his hand. He stared at the gloomy dark sky. Everything had become so chaotic since they returned from the Ark. First, Allen went into the Ark like a zombie. A Noah named Lulubell came but failed in her mission. Next, Allen escaped and went along with another Noah.

Since Kanda's report on Allen's abduction, the whole Black Order was turned upside down. The suspicions on Allen before worsen, Lenalee, who was finally unlocked from her room, looked more lost then ever, Komui was having a harder time protecting Allen while Kanda was more furious than anyone could have ever imagine, destroying almost every single punching bag he could find.

"What is up with Allen? Something must be off." Lavi thought with a hand over his mouth and stared at the abandoned book which was begging to be read. Looking around the library, he quickly went to a table and took out a pen from his pants.

"Sorry, Jii-jii." Lavi thought hurriedly as he quickly wrote down the events that happened onto a blank page of the book.

**Returned from Ark to hospital room**

**Allen walks towards Ark with Kanda following him**

**Noah Lulubell appears soon after for the Egg**

**Fails in mission, the Egg destroyed by Allen**

**Hospital Room, Allen lashed out unexpectedly, no memories of it**

**Allen escaped and taken away by Noah Road.**

After Lavi wrote down the events on the page, he slowly tore the page out of the book, making sure that the book did not looked as if it had a page missing before he set the book aside to look at the events again.

"Could Allen have any relations to the Noahs? He was able to operate the Ark after all." Lavi mumbled out his thoughts softly as he tapped his stationery against the table. For some reason, Lavi had never felt so left out before. The Allen Walker he met, knew and grew fond of was a person who wouldn't lash out at anyone over minor things, even if he was stressed out to the maximum, he wouldn't curse the other. Allen seemed to have become……a character in a storybook. Lavi was the reader.

_The way a Bookman should treat everyone in this world._

Lavi crumpled the paper at the thought. He took out a match from his trusty survivor wallet and burnt the paper. As the paper burnt, it felt as if he was burning Allen away as well. He bit the side of his lower lip in response to his thoughts, causing blood to trickle down to his chin.

For once, Lavi despised wanting to become a Bookman.

_**Allen's room in the Noah Mansion……**_

Allen stood in front of the mirror as the Akuma maids cleared what were Road's decorations for Allen's Welcome.

_My name is Allen Walker. I was abandoned and adopted by Mana Walker. When he died, I turned him into an Akuma and destroyed him. I was later taken in by General Cross and became an Exorcist._

_That was what my identity was supposed to be._

Allen touched the pentacle that was displayed on the mirror.

_But now, I am Eldad Ryder. Brother of two Noahs. Born with Noah genes and a parasitic Innocence. _

Allen gritted his teeth and looked down at the ground in frustration. He felt as if he was being a puppet in a sadistic play. So confusing, so annoying. It was at times like these that he nearly wished that the Noah genes and Innocence conflicted in his body.

Suddenly, there was a tug on his pants. He turned in surprise, finding a boy no older than four looking at him in curiosity and shyness. Allen swallowed back his confusion and forced a smile onto his face as he kneeled down to see the boy at eye-level.

The boy took a nervous step back before taking a step forward in a second. He smiled nervously at Allen as he held his arms out for a hug. Allen hesitated for a moment. But looking at the boy's face which showed a great longing for a hug, Allen cautiously picked the boy up and hugged him. The little boy wrapped his arms around Allen and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will stay right?" Allen blinked at the little Noah as the boy's skin turned grey and his birthmarks appeared. He looked at Allen with a pleading look as he held Allen closer to him. "We waited a long time for you."

"No, you waited a long time for a replacement for the Fourteenth." Allen replied in a monotone voice as he felt the child's body grow stiff. Allen pushed the child back slightly and looked at the child in the eye.

"If the Fourteenth were still alive, you guys would still have killed me. In every play if the main actor is not well to do his part, a replacement must be there." Allen glared at the child as the little boy smiled.

"That's right. After all, the show must go on." The child chuckled as he placed a hand on Allen's face. "I like you. Let me introduce myself. I am the Noah of mischief, Chrono Euclidean." The child kissed Allen again. "Do you want to know what I do?"

"Chrono, lay off the boy." Tyki said in a older brother type of tone to Chrono as Allen stood up.

The little boy pouted at Tyki.

"No fair! You and Road had your turns with him already!!! Share him!!!" Chrono whined as he hugged onto Allen's leg. Allen just stared at the two as if he was an innocent bystander caught in a fight between the two Noahs.

Tyki held out his right hand, looked at it for a while before suddenly grabbing Chrono through Allen's leg and pulling him through the same way he got Chrono. The action caused Allen's hair to stand at the speed.

"_His speed has increased tremendously."_ Allen thought as Tyki held Chrono by the collar while the boy struggled to get free.

"SELFISH!!! SELFISH!!! SELFISH!!!! I BET YOU SELL FISH FOR A LIVING!!!!!" Chrono shouted at Tyki as Tyki dropped him outside the room.

"Play with Road or the twins, will you?" Tyki said before shutting the door infront of Chrono, who made sure Tyki saw him stuck his tongue out at him before he ran off.

Allen walked towards the bed, trying to ignore the Noah of Pleasure's stare from the door as he played with the sheets. But the next thing Allen knew, he was pinned down onto the bed with a extremely powerful force. Allen, who had shut his eyes due to the impact, opened them to see Tyki smiling down at him.

"Look who degraded from Lord Cheater to perverted homo?" Allen said sarcastically as the Noah chuckled.

"Aren't you going to attack me with your cute little Innocence?" Tyki trailed his hand along Allen's Innocence.

"You know I wouldn't due to the last time you attacked me." Allen growled at The Noah.

"Good choice." Tyki said with an "oh well" voice. The hand he trailed Allen's Innocence with was brought up to Allen's face. Tyki clutched it into a fist tightly, making sure his finger nails dug into his flesh. Blood trickled down and dripped onto Allen's face.

Allen's eyes widened in realization and he struggled to get the hand away from him. Tyki grinned wider as he took Allen's face with his other hand and squeezed his mouth open.

"Now, now, be good and drink. It will help you feel good in a bit." Allen cried out but was muffled by Tyki's bleeding wrist in his mouth. The crimson red liquid flowed down into his throat as he continued to struggle. Tyki laughed at Allen's useless struggle till finally Allen stopped.

Five minutes passed and Allen had reached a relaxed state. Tyki pulled his hand away but Allen grabbed the still bleeding hand and licked the wound like a kitten. Tyki smiled lovingly as he stroked Allen's hair. Suddenly, Tyki felt cool water droplets on his bleeding hand. Tyki soothed Allen's back.

"Don't cry Allen. It's ok to find ecstasy in blood. You after all are half of us." Tyki's voice held a soothing tone as Allen sobbed.

"To be a good replacement in the place of the real actor, you must be as good as him. Be like him. Become him."

Author's Note: I was sorry to have kept you guess waiting for 5 weeks. Don't worry! Till mid-April, more frequent updates!!So Read, enjoy and Review guys!!!

Now to my animations I did in school, I did a 3-D animation(no sound) and a 2-D animation!

The link is on my profile so please go to youtube see it and comment. I am only in 1st year so don't expect a great animation! . 

Thanks and see you in a few days!!!


	7. Things that Adds

Author's Note: Mwahahaha! I made Allen drink blood (starry eyes)!

Chapter 7: Things that Adds

Tyki sat next to Allen, smoking his cigarette as he watched Allen writhed in agony.

Since Allen was a half, something must trigger the Noah genes that lay dormant in his body to awaken. Blood seems to be the best method as Noahs had bloodlust engraved in their genes.

Allen's mouth opened in silent screams and his eyes had rolled back due to the agonizing physical pains he was experiencing. Tyki took a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling. This must be what he looked like when he too turned into a Noah.

It was tormenting. The pain that felt like your entire body was about to be ripped into shreds, the pain anyone wished you could just die from. But what was most terrible, well for Tyki, was the memories that the genes carried.

The truth of the world.

This was something that nearly pushed Tyki to his breaking point. Luckily, he had Noah's memories of pleasure. Just when he was about to go insane, the memories of Pleasure kicked in and he was saved. Barely sane.

A groan snapped Tyki out of his thoughts and looked at Allen. His eyes widened at the sight as he quickly rushed out of the room to get help.

Allen's body was divided by grey and white, no beige. The birthmark of Noah was appearing and fading at the left side of his forehead, nothing appearing on the right. His eyes, right was flowing with crystal-like tears while the left was flowing with crimson red liquid.

Blood.

This meant one thing and Tyki knew if he didn't get help, Allen could die.

Complication of Noah genes in the human body.

_**Road's Room……**_

Road was combing a doll's hair when Tyki ran into her room, out of breath.

"What's the matter, Tyki? You could least kn-" Road started when Tyki grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "What's going on!"

"Your brother is having complications!" Tyki shouted in the moment of panic and fear. At that, Road released her hand from Tyki's grip and ran ahead of Tyki to Allen's room. When she reached Allen's room, door unclosed from Tyki's earlier exit, she froze.

Tyki, wondering why on earth Road had just stood there frozen, took a look at the room.

The currently bloody and ruined room of Allen Walker. 

Blood stains were splattered at every corner of the room. Sheets on the bed were bloodied, torn and tossed around the room. Bloody hand prints and foot prints decorated the walls and the floor. From the looks of the patterns they did, Allen had tumbled from the bed and crawled about the room while Tyki was out looking for help.

"Tyki." The trembling voice of Road Camelot made Tyki turned from the scene to look at a stunned Noah of Dreams. She took small steps into the gruesome scene before she rushed about the room, opening every single compartment of cupboards and drawers.

"Road." Tyki said in a grief filled voice as Road tossed out clothes and towels from the wardrobe till there was nothing left to toss out. She turned to Tyki, for once, Tyki saw true fear and worry on the First Child's face.

"Where's my brother?"

_**Black Order (outside Training room)……**_

"Oi. What the hell are you doing here?" An irritated Kanda growled at a guard that had been following him since he got scolded for destroying a total of twenty punching bags, leaving only ten for the other exorcists to use for training.

"Inspector Leverrier ordered me to watch over you. And also, Supervisor Komui instructed me not to let you near the training rooms. Punishment for destroying the equipment." The guard said as Kanda fumed. Now he was being watched because he witnessed the bean sprout disappear with the damn Noah kid? What's next? Be locked in the white room for observations?

_Again……_

A voice in his head said softly as Kanda gritted his teeth. As he stormed to the cafeteria in purposefully long and quick strides, the guard ran to keep up with him; afraid he might lose Kanda and get murdered by the Inspector later. 

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi flew and hugged Kanda out of nowhere and skipped to a side quickly before Kanda could jab him in the gut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Kanda yelled at Lavi as Lavi whistled to the side. The cafeteria was already used to Kanda and Lavi's antics so they just continued minding their own business.

"Oh! I got something really REALLY cool to show you!" Lavi grabbed his hand and pulled Kanda away. 

"What the hell? YOU DAMN RABBIT!" Kanda shouted and started to resist. Lavi turned his head and smiled at Kanda like a child.

That was when Kanda got the message and stopped resisting. 

As Lavi and he ran down the corridor to Lavi's "really REALLY cool" something, the guard was having a hard time catching up with them. It wasn't long after some unexpected turns and slides that they finally lost the guard.

Lavi's smile widened while Kanda couldn't help but smirk as they entered the room Lavi had brought Kanda to.

Lenalee's room.

Kanda started to wonder how Lenalee was. After all, since their return to the Black Order, she was in the female's ward. This would be the first time since then that he'll be meeting her.

As the door opened, Lenalee, from her bed looked up when she saw her two comrades enter the room.

The door was finally unlocked by Komui seven hours after Lulubell's intrusion in the Black Order. Unfortunately, the news that greeted her when the door opened made her wished the door remained locked; at least she wouldn't have to hear that Allen, who had not long ago return to their side, had went missing.

But seeing the two other comrades that she was close to still in the Order was comforting to her. Just a little.

Kanda leaned against the wall, next to Lenalee's bed, while Lavi sat on the chair next to her bed, the one her brother sat on before locking her in.

"I'm glad you two are alright." Lenalee smiled at them as she hugged her legs to her chest. Lavi smiled widely while Kanda made a sound of acknowledgement.

"We don't go down easily." Lavi said with a bright tone of voice as he patted her head in a way that reminded her of her brother.

"Why are we here, rabbit?" Kanda asked Lavi with a glare. If this was just to help Kanda get away from the guard, Kanda would have done it himself. Well, as long as the Order didn't mind one less guard around.

Lavi's smile turned to a frown while Lenalee turned to look at Lavi, also curious to why Lavi wanted to meet up.

"It's about Allen." At that, Kanda's eyes widened slightly while Lenalee gasped. Lavi's eyes were dead serious before he sighed and crossed his legs.

"Ever since we returned from the Ark, he has been acting strangely. I mean, Yuu said Allen walked to the Ark like a freaking zombie. Then Noah appears the minute Allen is in the Ark. After that, Allen lashed out-"

"Allen-kun _lashed out_?" Lenalee's face contracted in worry and disbelief. That didn't sound like Allen at all! Lavi and Kanda nodded curtly before she drew her legs, if possible, closer to her chest.

"Actually, there was more." Kanda's statement murmured as the two turned to him. Concern for the white-hair boy could never have been so clear. "When I tried to get him to tell me where he was going before he walked to the Ark, he acted as if there was someone at the window."

"At the window? An intruder?" Lenalee crawled towards Kanda on her bed as if his words would be clearer the nearer she was to him.

"That's nuts! If there was an intruder at the window, the guy would be suicidal. We were at the 7th floor; the window view is even one of the bottomless like pit!" Lavi argued before he stopped. "Wait!"

"What! Spit it out!" Kanda growled out while Lenalee turned to Lavi, looking like a lost child.

"After he lashed out, Allen was staring at the bed railings for a while. He had a look of pure shock instead of a cooling down or pissed off look." Lavi said with his index finger up. Kanda raised an eyebrow. Lenalee was a bit confused.

"The intruder…… is his reflection?" Lenalee tried to piece together the information Kanda and Lavi had just said. Then she sweatdropped. It sounded kind of……stupid?

"For some reason, the atmosphere around here has become kind of heavy." Lavi and Kanda facefaulted while looking to the side.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone was on their guard.

"Yo! Are you kids alright?" General Theodore greeted as he quickly entered the room and shut the door.

The results were amazing.

Lenalee blinked and smiled politely at the General.

Lavi let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding.

And Kanda……

"Yuu-kun, are you alright? You look constipated!" The General asked in concern as Lenalee and Lavi scooted away from the samurai, whose very black aura was suddenly radiating out of him.

The two flinched when Kanda slowly turned his head to face them.

"**Who**……invited……**HIM**?" Kanda asked in a much struggled voice, mostly due to his control over his anger slipping. Lenalee hid behind Lavi and shook head while Lavi was already shaking his head violently, as if unsure that Kanda would accept that, waved his hands violently as well.

"Now, now, Yuu-kun, is that any way to treat your friends?" The General lightly scolded Kanda as he walked to stand next to Kanda. However, instead of cooling down, Kanda's mood had risen to the level where Akumas are nothing to be afraid of.

"You're the main cause of why he is even like this!" Lavi and Lenalee thought while trembling slightly as Kanda's aura had filled up the whole room.

"I apologize on behalf of Yuu-kun (Kanda had started to tremble in anger). Yuu-kun was never like this when he was little. He used to be so shy and cries at every little thing that happened."

"PLEASE DO NOT REPEAT THE PAST!" Kanda yelled at his Master in embarrassment while The General stuck his index fingers into his ears. Lavi snickered while Lenalee watched in amusement. If it weren't for the fact that the man was his Master and General, he would have skipped the "please" part and went start to strangling the man.

"He also used to tag along with me wherever I went. When he couldn't see where I was, he would start to tear up and sob. It was so adorable! (Kanda was ready to jump his General but Lavi held him back. Lenalee was still listening to what General Theodore had to say.) On the times when I really couldn't bring him with me, I had to leave something around for him. Ah! I remembered I had a photograph of Yuu-kun when he refused to give me back my pink scarf!"

"DON'T SHOW IT TO THEM!" Kanda shouted as he struggled even more to get out of Lavi's grip while General Theodore took out an album from his cloak's pocket and passed it to a very interested Lenalee.

Lavi continued to hold onto Kanda. However, it was getting more and more difficult to hold on as he was also interested to see what Kanda was like when he was little, constantly trying to peek behind Kanda's constantly moving head to see the photos.

Lenalee's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw the contents. She was only brought to the order at the age of six and met Kanda around seven and a half, by that time, Kanda, ten and a half years old, was already what he currently was. The photos in the album were when Kanda was about three. And he looked……

"SO CUTE!" Lenalee exclaimed as she looked at a picture of a chibi Kanda staring shyly up at the camera, hugging a fluffy looking scarf. She couldn't tell what color it was as the pictures were in black-and-white but she wished that someone could have invented a color photograph, and then maybe the picture would stand out better.

The Kanda Yuu then had puffy cheeks, not so fat and yet not so thin. His eyes were big and wide and his slightly chubby form, probably due to baby fats, made him look irresistibly adorable.

The Kanda Yuu now was slender, slightly muscular and, as many female finders and other personnel's had admitted, was irresistibly handsome.

And the current Kanda Yuu's hands were inches away from grabbing hold onto The General's neck to strangle.

"I thought I destroyed them in a particular training." Kanda growled at his General. Theodore chuckled lightly and smiled lovingly at his student, making Kanda's temper rise, if possible, higher.

"But Yuu-kun, every time that I took a moment of you, Daisya and Marie, I would take it **FIFTY **times each. So you have **FORTY-NINE **more to destroy." Theodore smiled even more making sparkles appear around him while the three other occupants' jaws dropped to the ground.

"Komui has brother complex. General Theodore had an **EXTREME **case of **TEACHER COMPLEX**!**" **the three thought mentally.

"How rude! Teachers and students here are like family. It's **FATHER COMPLEX.**" The General huffed like a child as the three facefaulted even more and flinched.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOWS WHAT WE WERE THINKING! AND HE EVEN ADMITS OF HAVING A COMPLEX!" The three thought further before Kanda, now completely still, growled.

"I am NOT your CHILD. I-"

"WAAAHHH! Yuu-chan **NAKED**!" Lavi, who had released Kanda after he went still went to take a look at the album and was flipping the pages along with Lenalee. Lenalee's face was blushing red while Lavi was grinning so widely that Kanda wondered why it hadn't broken his face yet.

"**WHAT THE**-" Kanda yelled in embarrassment, now having a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That's right! That was a time when I just got Yuu-kun! I decided to bath him. He was so adorable, looking so lost in the tub that I just couldn't resist!" The General let out a slight squeal and he placed his hands on his cheeks.

"HAHAHA! Yuu-chan looked kind of tiny down ther-" Lavi laughed until a book was thrown at his face with tremendous force, courtesy of Kanda.

"Sigh…… but when I included Marie-kun and Daisya-kun, Yuu-kun started to change into to violent child. Maybe if I had trained them individually instead of together, Yuu-kun would still be that cute little child he was." The General sighed again as he watched Kanda struggling to get the album out of Lavi's hands while Lenalee sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"No, he would still be this person we see in front of us even if he placed him away from everyone." She thought as Kanda finally managed to get the album out of Lavi's hands and tore them apart; making it an effort to make sure no one can recognize whi it was before.

"Forty-eight more, Yuu-kun. Forty-eight more." The General took out another album and waved it like a handkerchief. Kanda growled but didn't rush out.

"I thought you liked drawing stuff instead of taking pictures, General Theodore?" Lenalee questioned as The General chuckled and placed the album back into his cloak pocket.

"Kids move about no matter how much you tell them to hold still. Also, I didn't want them to feel restrained when they are doing something they like." The General smiled lovingly at the scene where Kanda was helping Lavi up before smacking the Bookman Junior at the back of the head.

"Yuu-kun after all, already had a horrible start in life; I wanted to do my best to make it better, even if the road as an Exorcist is only painful and suffering." Lenalee smiled as the two Exorcists walked up to them.

"General Theodore, putting the RIDICULOUS event before behind, what are you doing here?" Kanda asked, as politely as a person who needs anger management could ask his superior.

The General's smile vanished almost immediately.

In its place was a serious face that many people close to him knew was a face of a General at a battlefield.

"Seeing that you children are one of the closest to Allen Walker, I decided to give you the news that the Order had placed." The General took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Why couldn't Komui come and tell us?" Lavi wondered out loud.

"Inspector Leverrier is suspecting the Supervisor of being…… favoritism. If he were to come down to tell you. He might be questioned by the Higher-ups and forced to resign from the Order. That is not what we Exorcists want, don't we?" At that statement, Lenalee's face paled, Lavi's mouth hung open in shock while Kanda's eyes widened in shock.

"What……what was the order the Order placed on Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, still a bit shaken from the previous information.

"If Allen Walker were to return to the Order, he would be placed in front of the Higher-ups for judgment. And mostly likely experimented on."

_**In a tent in some part of the world……**_

_Beep……Beep……Beep_

A man on life support rest in his tent, listening to the beeping sounds of the machines that he had grown used to for so long. Oh, how he wished he could leave this world and be free.

No.

He can't.

If he did then the death of his son would have been meaningless. He had to live. Yes. **HAD TO**. 

"Zimri……" the man whispered as tears welled up in his eyes at the death of his son. It has been years since the child's death and he felt like a failure. No, the day his son died, he found out he was a fool.

A fool that gave his daughter to the man that was going to bring about Ragnarok.

"Road……I'm so sorry. Road……Road……Eldad." The man sobbed as for the umpteenth time since he was placed in that condition.

Never had there been a day he had forgotten about the two children he had no choice but to give up.

Never had there been a day when he wondered about how they were doing.

His pride had been broken long ago so he cried. However, unlike any other day when after he sobbed he would fall into a deep sleep, he blinked away the tears, coughed a few times to get a hold on himself before turning to the side, the opening of the tent.

"Aren't you going to come in, Cross Marian?" the man's hoarse voice called out before, after a moment, the General stepped into the tent. 

"Was finishing my puff of smoke. Couldn't smoke in here with your condition, can I?" The General smiled down at the man as he took a seat next to the man's bed. The man chuckled and smiled weakly back.

"How did you get here? The Order placed a barrier around the area."

"I hitched." Cross's smile turned into a smirk as the wind blew into the tent, lifting the cloth that was supposed to be the door to reveal a path made of hexagonal shapes leading up to the mid-sky.

"The same Cross as I knew back in childhood. Always scheming." The man smirked back. "I was under the impression you were locked up in the Order. That inspector……Inspector Leverrier was it? He came by and questioned me. I had to fake a seizure to get that snake-eyed man to shut up."

"He needs to get laid." The General grunted in boredom.

"You're the only one who could say that. Cross, you're a priest. Preach goodness, not perverseness." The sickly man narrowed his eyes while Cross shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to live up to my reputation. Anyways, to be honest, the Order is full of beautiful women. Kind of sad. If I get it on with one of them the Order will murder me."

"As if you care. You would probably get another one and get it on with her in front of the Council." The sickly man sighed in defeat as the General smirked further. "So why is it you're here? I don't have money, beautiful women and you only visit when you have to, so?" The man looked up at Cross, waiting for his explanation.

"Your son disappeared from the Order." The General immediately said and watched in amusement as his friend's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "By Noahs."

The flinch of the fisted up hand of the friend didn't go unnoticed from the General. The General sighed. 

"He may be an idiot sometimes……wait……MOST of the time, but he is a fine Exorcist. He is reaching sixteen soon. He can take care of himself, Ryder." The General reassured him in an uncaring voice.

"It's my fault. If I had known more about my family history, maybe this-"

"Don't be a dumbass! Genes is something you can't control. I know because now I know where the idiot gets that "blame myself" personality from." The friend glared at Cross. "And we're man! MAN! We go after women and you know the rest. It's in our nature." Cross continued uncaringly as he rounded up what he had to say with a wave of his hand.

"Don't group me with your kind."

"And yet here we are, talking to each other."

"Damn. Nothing to say against that." Ryder frowned at his lost while Cross smirked victoriously. "I doubt that was the only thing you wanted to tell me."

"Smart as always. Sadly that gene isn't in that guy's body." The General sighed mockingly as he took out a letter.

The Letter sent by the Fourteenth.

"Let's skip past the games. Where is the Synchronizer?" The General questioned Ryder, face that was dead serious. Ryder noted that and chuckled.

"My dear friend, you already have her."

_**In the Dining Room of the Noah's Mansion……**_

_Splish_

_Splash_

_Splish_

_Splash_

_**SLURP**_

Those were the sounds that were repeated in the dining room. That was until the door of the dining room was slammed open, revealing worried, annoyed and anxious Noahs. The Earl was out to run a little errand so he told the Noahs to watch the house. Or to be precise, watch Allen Walker.

What greeted the family was a bloody scene. Blood was everywhere. Akuma servants were destroyed and their blood oil was flowing out of them. The table clothes were torn and soaked in the river of blood on the ground and some chairs were overturned. Bloody hand and foot prints decorated the room. The culprit was definitely the same as the one that bloodied up Allen's room.

And that led them to the culprit, who was lying on top of the table, panting.

Tyki walked up to Allen to check his pulse while Road went to check his temperature. The other Noahs watched in interest as they walked around the run, admiring the work Allen had done.

"Ooooh man! He really destroyed them beyond recognition!" Debitto exclaimed excitedly as the Noah poked the broken Akuma.

"Hee hee hee! Beyond recognition! Beyond recognition!" Jasdero repeated after Debitto as they giggled excitedly at the Akuma.

"We have to bring him back to the room, and get new servants, before Master gets back." Lulubell said as she tsked over the mess.

"Well he is alive. That's the good thing." Tyki let out a sigh of relief before he leaned back to see how Allen looked. "Oh my, looks like he is becoming like his vampire buddy. He drank the Akuma's blood!" Tyki said in surprise as familiar red liquid was flowing out of Allen's mouth.

"But he's alright." Road sighed in relief before pecking Allen on the cheek.

That was when Allen's hand flew up and grabbed Tyki's tie, before pulling him down.

"Allen!" Road exclaimed and that caught all of the Noahs' attention.

Allen's hand was still clutching Tyki's tie tightly.

Allen's lips…… was on Tyki's.

Some of the Noahs squealed in delight while others looked as stunned as can be.

Tyki's eyes were wide open as the taste of Akuma blood reached his mouth. Too stunned to move, all he did was look at Allen's face.

Allen, without releasing Tyki, opened his eyes slowly, revealing golden pupil on the right while his normal grayish-blue on the left. Allen and Tyki stared at each other for a moment before Allen finally released Tyki. However, it was only enough for Tyki to lean back a little. Allen then tilted his head up and licked Tyki's lips.

"_Give me ecstasy."_ Allen murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Tyki's in an affectionate way.

Road and some girls squealed. Others, Tyki included, grinned widely while other,the twins and remaining, snorted but smirked at the scene.

It was then that something gold caught Allen's eyes.

Gold……

With……wings……

A cross……

"_Tim……can……py……"_ Allen whispered which caused Tyki to turn and see the flying golem.

It was then that Allen's sense snapped back and he threw Tyki off of him.

"Damn." Allen cursed himself as he jumped off the table and skipped to a corner away from the Noahs. 

"Ooooooow! That hurt, Shounen!" Tyki whined as he got off the floor while the other Noahs walked closer to Allen. "Kiss it better, will you?"

Allen growled. Timcanpy flying around his head as Road walked forward.

"Allen, it's ok. We're your family." She said lovingly as she walked closer and closer to Allen.

"It must be kissing Tyki that made him pissed off." Debitto snickered while Tyki glared at shorter Noah.

"Yeah! Yeah! BAD KISSER! HEE hee!" Jasdero chirped in and earned the exact same glare from Tyki.

Lulubell smiled in amusement.

Allen looked around for an opening. He needed to get out off this place. For some reason, he felt suffocating.

That was when a sudden tug from the golden golem pulled him and all he saw was bright light.

"Aaaahh! He exited!" Chrono whined as he stared at the area Allen once was before pouting. "And I wanted to play with him more!"

"Damn! He could land anywhere!" Debitto groaned. The portal Allen fell threw was like playing Bingo. You could land at any part of the world if you didn't know how to use it.

While the others complained and groaned in anger, Tyki noticed how quiet Road was.

"What are you thinking Road?" The Noah of Pleasure questioned the First Child. Her face was blank, washed of any emotions.

"Tyki, even if Allen was in any part of the world, he would return to _that_ place wouldn't he?" she questioned with an emotionless tone. Tyki raised an eyebrow before nodding, still unsure of what Road is thinking about.

"Well then, let's make sure that this is the only place he can return to."

Author's Note: I am high in the evilness area today. Sigh. Anyways, I hope that I love this chapter. In the anime, if anybody remembered Leo in D.Gray-man, his mother died in 1850 something. It was the time when colored photograph weren't out yet so that's why Kanda's kiddy pictures were in black and white.

Also, I have a question. Is Debitto and Jasdero girls or boys? Because in Chapter 102 of the manga, Debitto shouted at Lenalee who was trying to punch her way out "I'll rape you even though I'm a girl!"

So yeah. Are they girls or boys or Debitto is a girl and Jasdero is a boy?

Read and Review! See you in the next chapter!


	8. Beginning of Destruction

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for answers on what gender Jasdebi is? And guess what? I am more confused than the time I asked the questions. But thanks you still and if it is ok with everyone I decided that Jasdebi are two beautiful boys. Case closed.

Chapter 8: Beginning of Destruction

_Where……am I?_

_The sound of one's feet walking on smooth ground was heard in the white area where Allen Walker found himself to be. He looked down to check himself. He was wearing white robes. He was bare footed and his left hand……it looked like a normal human looking hand. It wasn't scaly red with a cross embedded on it. It even felt real to Allen._

_What's……going on?_

_Suddenly a glass table appeared, along with two glass chairs placed opposite one another were set at the ends of the table. As Allen stepped closer to the furniture, he saw a chess set was placed on the table. It seemed that the game had begun as some white pieces were at the side, along with one black piece._

"_It's kind of like the Black Order's situation now, isn't it?"_

_Allen looked up to see Zimri smiling at him from one of the chairs. He motioned Allen to sit down as he looked at the game._

"_The Order is short on Finders and Exorcists due to the Noahs. It makes it look like the Earl has the upper hand."_

_Zimri smiled lightly as he tapped on the table before pushing back and balancing on the hind legs of the chair. Allen scowled._

_The Earl is about to destroy everything that I love!! I don't find that funny at all!!_

_Allen yelled at the Noah with a force that even made the Noah widen his eyes in surprise before it was covered by his fringe._

"_Well then, Allen……"_

_As he trailed off, he stood up slightly and leaned towards Allen's furious face. Zimri's face was lose enough to almost kissing Allen's, making Allen scowl deeper. Zimri finally revealed his eyes as it shone with interest and curiosity._

"_What are you going to do……with __**that**__?" Zimri said before he disappeared suddenly._

_Allen was left puzzled by his brother's words until a light tug on his robe led him to looking down._

_His eyes widened._

_There, standing next to him and looking up with child like eyes, was himself. To be precise, a child like version of him. The child had tear marks on his cheeks. His grop on Allen's robes tightened as he pursed his lips._

"_I have been waiting so long for you to find me."_

_At that, the child's skin turned from beige to grey, cross marks slowly appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned gold. Allen, slightly taken a back, took a step back but the child's grip on his robes only grew, if possible, tighter._

"_I have been waiting for you to realize I have been here, Me."_

_**Black Order (Lenalee's Room)**_

Kanda's eyes twitched every two minutes.

Lavi let some of his perspiration dripped from his chin.

Lenalee smiled nervously at General Theodore, along with General Sokaro and General Cloud.

It seems that Inspector Leverrier wanted to keep close tabs on everyone. Lenalee, who was the Supervisor's sister, managed to escape that since she already had a brother complex watching over her. So, where better place to go then to Lenalee's room? If the guards tried to enter her room, she could tell her brother and as everyone would expect from Komui, the guards would be mutilated before getting their butts kicked out of the Order.

Lenalee was doing what she was doing out of politeness.

Lavi was doing what he was doing out of fear that Kanda might think Lavi invited the other two Generals and he would risk getting slashed if Kanda got back Mugen.

Kanda was doing what he was doing because……

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Kanda-kun. If I remembered correctly, you were always crying when ever I saw you." General Cloud sighed at a what would seem to be a pleasant memory. "You were so adorable; I always ended up helping you find General Theodore."

"If you ask me the crybaby of the Order had finally grown up!! Praise the Lord!! Whenever he got hurt during a spar, he would start to tear up!!" General Sokaro snorted at General Cloud as she frowned in disapproval at Sokaro's comment.

"Man, Yuu-chan sure is popular with the Generals." Lavi whispered to Lenalee as they watched the Generals chat among themselves while Kanda's fists repeatedly clenched and unclenched.

"Well, General Theodore did say that Kanda would always be with him or else he would tear up. So I guess he was there every time the Generals had a meeting." Lenalee pointed out before General Cloud's voice brought their attention back to the Generals.

"You're just saying that because you were completely helpless whenever Kanda-kun got upset!! Standing there, sweating cold sweat whenever you made him cry!!" The golden haired General smirked as the masked General was taken back by what she said.

On normal occasion, Kanda would, as politely as he could, asked them to talk about another subject. However, past experiences told him not to as they would repeat one of the embarrassing events that happened in Kanda's childhood for others to hear, which Kanda most definitely did not need to remember or let others know.

Unfortunately, when there are women, everything that Kanda learnt from experience has went flying out of the window.

"You know, I remember this one time……" General Cloud said with a wide smile, mostly at Lenalee and all that Kanda could think was.

"_Oh God."_

_**The time when Kanda was five……**_

"Today, since your General has urgent matters to attend to, I would be taking over your training." General Sokaro said in a bored one. A tone which from many people's point of view was a tone that the masked General intentionally did not try to hide.

The training rooms all had observation rooms for Generals to observe their students without interfering or being in the field personally along with letting younger Exorcists learn from their seniors without disturbing their training.

At that time, the newly appointed General, Cloud Nine, and her monkey watched with interest as General Sokaro started to teach the young Exorcist. Cloud Nine was actually asked by a very concerned and worried General Theodore to observe them just in case 'Sokaro becomes too hard for Yuu-kun to handle'. However, the female General just wanted to see how the cold-hearted bastard of a General like Sokaro would handle a child.

The five years old Kanda Yuu looked left and right for his teacher as he hugged Mugen closely to his chest, as if the sword would be ripped off from him if he didn't hold it tightly enough to his chest. If General Sokaro would have paid more attention to the child, tiny droplets of tears could be seen at the corners of the little boy's eyes. Why? Because the General he was supposed to be with almost 24/7 was not around and he was stuck with an uncaring and scary looking General, also known as, General Winters Sokaro.

Kanda shuffled his feet slightly s he let out a soft whimper. Too soft a whimper for the other General to hear as he activated his Innocence, getting ready to throw his weapon at the child.

"First lesson, dodge." The General grinned widely behind his masked face as he threw his Innocence at Kanda, who dodge the first throw immediately and easily. Kanda let out a sigh of relief before looking up at the General to smirk. However, the General's sadistic eyes told Kanda that it wasn't over as the weapon flew past Kanda, nearly cutting Kanda's left ear off.

"Boy, that weapon of mine wouldn't stop until I say so. Have fun." The General's grin widened and turned more insane as the Innocence continuously tried to hit Kanda but Kana kept dodging. However, each dodge was getting more and more weak and closer to being cut into half.

General Cloud was impressed. For a five year old to keep dodging attacks like this for two hours was amazing. She had always thought and believed that Theodore was too soft on Kanda for he was his first and only student. But here was the proof that the kind hearted General knew how and what he was teaching. She had finally come to respect the elder.

Then, finally, the five-year-old's stamina depleted and he was knocked out by Sokaro's Innocence.

"Oh dear." The female General gasped as Sokaro caught his Innocence and checked his blades. Kanda was lying on his side, back facing the observation room, unmoving. General Cloud then rushed out of the observation room, only to be stopped by someone's murderous presence.

Sokaro was also impressed. He was checking the blades to see if there was any blood. If there was, he would have to take Kanda to the sick bay. However, the blade was clean.

"Impressive boy, for someone your age." Sokaro commented as he walked up to the now trying to get up five year old. As Kanda straightened up, Mugen was there in his hand, shining brightly and scratched up from the attack Kanda was trying to fend off. The General ruffled his head roughly.

The result of the ruffling was Kanda's entire body moving. The moving body moved the hand that held Mugen. Mugen's moving caused the scratches on it turn into cracks. The crack deepened and the tip to the middle of the blade broke off. The broken off blade fell and slashed Kanda's tiny hand, leaving a long slightly deep cut on the tender flesh before I stabbed the ground.

Sokaro and Kanda's stared had the fallen blade. It then went to the piece that was still in Kanda's hand and to Kanda's bleeding hand. That's when the five years old saw the blood flowing out like a stream. That was also when suddenly, General Sokaro had water works problem when the five year old immediately tear up and cried a river for both he and the General to swim in.

"H-Hey!! You're not supposed to cry from a cut like that!! Come on!!" The General tried to reason but if only made Kanda cry harder and now his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. The General groaned and scratched his neck with a face of boredom and uncaringness.

"This is not my problem." He muttered dully and was about to turn to leave when he came face to face with a very angry, very concerned and very murderous General Theodore as General Cloud walked over to Kanda and tried to calm the crying and trembling child down.

_**Back to Present Time……**_

Lai was half laughing while half choking and Kanda was trying to strangle him at one side of Lenalee's room while General Cloud sighed.

"It took a while for Kanda-kun to stop crying. It took an even longer time to get Sokaro down from whatever Theodore did to stick him to the ceiling of the training room." The female General chuckled while Lenalee smiled nervously back. The masked General, however, grumbled.

"I never wanted to train that boy after that. Too much of a nuisance." General Sokaro grunted as he placed his head on top of his fisted hand while Theodore frowned at him.

General Theodore was about to say something when a loud explosion was heard and it shook the whole room. Everyone stood up in attention.

"What the hell?!" Sokaro shouted before a transmission came and alerted all the golems that were in the room.

"_**ALL GENEALS AND EXORCISTS TO REPORT AT THE ARK!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY NOAHS AND AKUMAS!! I REPEAT!! ALL GENEALS AND EXORCISTS TO REPORT AT THE ARK!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY NOAHS AND AKUMAS!!**_"

The Generals quickly rushed out of the room. However, when Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee followed, General Sokaro pushed them back in.

"What the hell did you do that for?! We're Exorcists as well!!" Kanda argued while Lavi helped Lenalee stabilize.

"Yeah. Exorcists without their Innocence. What good would you be without them? You'll just drag us all down." General Sokaro snorted while both Lavi and Kanda glared and scowled at him.

"Also, Lenalee's Innocence is suspected of being the Heart. You both should be protecting her at all cost. Stay here where it's currently safe." General Theodore said before the door closed in the three young Exorcists' faces.

Kanda let out a frustrated shout before kicking the door and turning around to glare at the wall.

"For once, I like this Yuu-chan. We have the same feelings." Lavi murmured to Lenalee.

"The Noahs must have thought that since our Innocence are out of order, they could attack us when we're unable to fight back." Lenalee thought out loud as she sat back on her bed, the feeling of incompetence eating her quickly. Kanda growled before he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lavi questioned while Lenalee looked up to see Kanda's back. Without turning around, Kanda opened the door.

"Someone got to protect that idiot Supervisor of ours." He muttered, causing Lenalee's eyes to widen. Before he closed the door, he glanced at Lenalee. "He wouldn't die. I'm not going to let him do that." After that, he closed the door and sprinted his way to the control room.

_**At the Ark (Black Order)……**_

"I don't get it, Road. Why didn't you take the whole family here?" Debitto questioned as he released a human with gun shot wounds in different areas of his skull.

"I wanted to come alone. It was Jasdebi, Lulubell and Tyki's decision to follow me." Road said simply as she drew her finger down and candles shot through many scientists' heads. "Allen always returns here no matter where he goes. He _should_ return to us. That's why I want to destroy this place with my own hands." Road said with an insane grin as she brought her foot down, smashing a whimpering scientist's skull.

She looked down at her hands, now dripping with blood. She could feel the inner Noah inside of her emerging and she was going to let that happen. After all, the intention here was to destroy this place. Many people would call her spoilt for doing this. People would be mocking her, saying "What happened to sharing?". Road had been wanting and hoping to one day meet her long lost brother for fifteen years! There was no way she was going to wait any longer. The Order has had Allen long enough. She wanted him. Now.

Tyki, now in the form that he had taken back when the Ark was trying to be downloaded to the New Ark, was having the time of his life. One whole pile of bloody bodies lay at his side as he grinned sadistically. It got even sicker as he took joy licking the blood off the body. If saw or heard a barely living person within the pile, he would gorge out the person's eyeballs and started to juggle them with glee, while enjoying the cries and screams of the victims.

Scientists after scientists who ran in a nearly straight line were all victims of Lulubell. She transformed her hands into spears and shot them threw the lines formed by the scientists. Since the floor was littered with dead bodies, she just simply walked on the already fallen scientists. Not caring if her extremely pointed and sharp heels were stabbing the still alive scientists. As Lulubell walked, her Noah inside giggled and sighed in content at the screams she had received, a tiny smile appeared upon her lips.

However, her smile disappeared as she felt as if she stepped on something squishy.

"Ugh. Eyeball." Lulubell frowned in disgust as she lifted her up and turned around to take a look at it. The veins that attach the eyeball to the socket were still attached. Her heels had stabbed directly into the pupil. She shrugged it off and stomped hard against a scientist's chest, crashing his ribs that penetrated his heart and also smashing the eyeball into liquid goo.

Devitto and Jasdero decided to merge together to have some fun. At the exit, scientists were desperately trying to exit but stopped when long silky hair from above them fell upon them and started to strangle them, pulling their bodies higher and higher by the neck so that gravity would help quicken their deaths. Before each person victim to this treatment suffocated to death, they all caught sight of eyes that was only visible as the hair was covering most parts of the face. Insane and mocking eyes. And everybody heard the same words that spoke from the blood red lips that curled up insanely.

"_Rot in Peace!!"_

Just when the sixth batch was about to be strangled to death, a sharp blade came and accurately slashed off the hair of Jasdebi.

"MY HAIR!! My glorious hair!! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Jasdebi howled in outrage as his eyes followed the offending weapon, as it spun and spun into the hand of the General named Winters Sokaro.

"Me, you vain idiot!! For heaven's sake, you're guys!! Acting so sissy!!" The General grunted loudly before a whip from behind him slashed the merged Noah in the face, leaving a long red mark on the face.

"Bitch." Jasdebi scowled deeply as General Cloud smirked, tightening her whip within her hands.

The other three Noahs seemed to have noticed the presence of the Exorcists only when a glowing garden started to emerge out of nowhere, covering more and more areas as it grew.

"Let me show you the beauty of this world." Were the words heard before vines came out off nowhere and Akumas after Akumas got shot down one by one. Tyki, already consumed by the Noah within, tilted his head to the side with interest as he bit on the nail of his index finger with a wide grin on his face.

"Prey……my prey!!" Tyki's modified low husky voice was heard before he flew to the continuously growing forest.

"Wait!! Tyki!!" Lulubell shouted before a whip tightened around her wrist and a sudden death grip was around her as a abnormally large monkey looked down at her, its drool dripped slowly as it screeched in Lulubell's ears. Slowly, walking out of the forest, was General Cloud, holding a serious expression on her face.

"Let men have their fight. We women have our own fight to attend to." The female General said emotionlessly. "After all, I don't really give it my all when I fight with men." General Cloud smirked a little as her monkey tightened its grip on Lulubell more.

Lulubell, whose head had been looking down, smirked widely.

"True, I too, don't give it my all when fighting the opposite sex." At that, Lulubell's body changed into liquid, leaving her clothes on the floor where she once stood and slid out of the monkey's grip.

"I am the Noah of Lust. It's nice to meet a female General. Miss Going-to-be Dead General." Lulubell's voice vibrated through the liquid before she shot herself with full speed towards Cloud Nine.

"Who's really going to be dead?" Cloud smirked more as her monkey stood in front of her. "Let's see, shall we?"

Road looked at the sight of her family members occupying the Generals in boredom. She then walked towards the exit.

"The Higher-Ups must be outside I guess." Road thought in boredom. But just as she was about to take a step out of the area, a barrel was placed behind her skull. Road could hear the metallic sounds of the bullets being loaded. She smiled.

"I always wanted to meet you, General Cross."

_**In some other part of the Earth……**_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

_Beep_

The man whose last name was Ryder was on his wheelchair. He was fortunate to have Cross being around when he wanted to get out of the bed.

After the arrival of a sudden guest, he would have jumped up from shock and happiness if not for his current condition. The visitor was barely conscious with skin that was split into two different colors and eyes which didn't match. If it weren't for his friend, Ryder would never have known who the mysterious visitor was.

"How's your body doing? It'll take time to get used to the boundaries I placed on you." Ryder spoke as the mysterious visitor who was at a lying down position, looked at his hands. His hands looked different. The left was white till the shoulder white a black cross tattooed to his hand while the right was black till his shoulder but had a white cross tattooed to his hand. The visitor flexed his hands a bit.

"It's a bit stiff but it should be fine." The boy smiled at Ryder as he opened his mismatched eyes to the wheel chaired man.

Ryder smiled down at the boy as he shifted some of the boy's fringe. The boy smiled back as Ryder fingered the star-like scar which had a stigmata cross in the middle of it above the boy's left eyebrow.

"I had always wondered how and what happened to you……Eldad." Ryder said lovingly as tears fell from his eyes and he kissed the boy of the star-shaped scar.

Author's Note: Yup! If anyone noticed the character Ryder I used is my version of the character that was in a tent. The one Inspector Leverrier or many people would say Inspector Rouveiler said he tracked down the will of the Fourteenth to. Read Chapter 137.

I let my sadistic side go for the Noahs (lol). Also, I have been watching a lot of horror shows like Ju-On and the Wishing Stairs so yeah, the JasDebi's attack on the scientists were ideas from there. And know I have come to be slightly afraid of the dark like whether when I am washing my face there is someone behind me or worse, above me.

I evolved Allen!! I'm going to draw it and placed it in my deviant art account for you guys to see by the next chapter. Looks like I'm going to be busy this week !!

All good things have to come to an end as my 2nd year in design school begins in 2 weeks time. They said I would have no personal time for myself but I'll definitely do my best to bring you the updates!!

Read, Enjoy and Review!! Thank you!!


	9. The Feelings Within

Author's Note: Wow……It's been a great holiday

Author's Note: Wow……It's been a great holiday. Too bad it's got to end. Oh yeah. My art piece on the **evolved Allen** is on **deviant art** now. You can go to my profile for the link!! Please comment on it, and I hope it ain't so bad that your eyes bleed. 00/

Chapter 9: The Feelings Within

Kanda skidded to a halt when the person he was looking for was spotted. Komui was directing the different sections to another area of the Ark, where they would be transported to the different branches of the Black Order.

It was a chaotic scene. The monitors that Kanda walked passed displayed scenes of horror and panic. Everybody wanted to be alive. They wanted to live and being in the Headquarters was not the right way to fulfill that wanting to live. Komui was desperately trying to handle the situation with the other staff members. As everybody was rushing towards the exit, making the exiting out harder and slower.

"I'll borrow these." Kanda muttered to the guards uncaringly as he pulled out the swords from the guards' sheaths from the guard he walked passed. The protests from the guards caused Komui to look away from the monitor he was previously looking at. Komui widened his eyes in shock to see Kanda not taking cover.

"What do you think you're doing?! You should be with Lenalee and Lavi!!" Komui yelled due to slight panic and distress from the situation that suddenly dumped itself onto their laps. Kanda snorted in reply before he sat down on an unoccupied chair and looked at Komui.

"I don't do well not doing anything. I wouldn't go down that easily." Kanda replied before he looked at the monitor that displayed other scientists from another apartment besides the one near the Ark exiting the area in sheer panic. "After all, the Order made sure I wouldn't go down easily."

At the last sentence, Komui looked away from Kanda with an uneasy expression written on his face before he went back to directing the sections to the exits. Kanda sat there looking at the monitors before he started to examine the swords he had taken. Kanda frowned deeply. The swords were so inferior compared to Mugen. He was now starting to believe that the guards only had these swords with them for show. Really, what were they trying to protect the Order from with these kinds of swords?

Kanda resisted the urge to throw all the swords away. Without Mugen, what other choice did he have?

A loud explosion was heard and shook the control room for a moment before another monitor appeared in front of Komui. The sight of the entrance where the battle took place was destroyed and opened as Akumas after Akumas flew, some floated, out as Road Camelot was seen, jumping from one Akuma to another as General Cross shot bullets out of Judgement.

Kanda frowned at the scene.

It wasn't because he couldn't help out and was feeling the annoying feeling of being useless. The expressions of the two looked as if they were having fun. No sign of serious killing. This made Kanda extremely angry, no, pissed. People were getting killed and those two were having fun?!

It also seemed that Komui was thinking what Kanda was thinking as well.

"Connect me to Cross! NOW!!" Komui shouted as he placed his ear piece onto his ear while the people in the control room rushed to patch a connection.

"Cross!! What do you think you're doing?!" Komui shouted into the ear piece once he heard himself get connected. The General on the monitor didn't flinch at the sudden loud voice of the Supervisor but his eye that was closest to the earring-like communicator twitched. Nobody knew whether it was from surprise or annoyance.

"Fighting of the enemy like the good General I am." The General sarcastically replied as he covered himself from an exploding Akuma while Road chuckled at the sight.

"Is that the Supervisor?" Road's child-like voice could be heard as she continued to jump around but this time she was getting closer and closer to Cross. Her insane, sadistic smile didn't go unnoticed to all as her eyes practically sparkled with mischief and glee. "I have a little present for you. I hope you like it."

Suddenly, a shadowy figure flew up from behind her and grinning a grin that was nearly as maniacal as the First Child of Noah.

There, floating in mid-air was an Akuma which resembled a human. It had wings that resembled a butterfly and a halo on top of its head which made people who had nothing to do with the Order assume it was an angel. But what caught many attentions was its mid-section. Its stomach, popping out like a new-born baby, had the number four on it.

It the entire history of the Order and Bookman clan, the highest level of Akuma that was ever recorded was a Level Three. This was the first time for them all, to witness its being and its power.

"I'm Level Fooouuurrrr!!" The child-like Akuma flew about a slightly wide eyed General Cross as it playfully smiled. Cross wasn't the only person in shock, Kanda's mouth opened slightly as he stared at the monitor while the whole room was staring at the same monitor in horror.

"…Level Four…." Komui said before he scowled deeply. "How many of the sections are left?! Get them organize and into the exits quickly!!" Komui turned around and yelled across the room, snapping everyone out of their trance and hurriedly coordinating the evacuation. Komui turned back to the screen.

"_Komui!!"_

A female voice was heard from his ear piece as Hevlaska called out to him.

"_Lead the Level Four here!! Hurry and take the Innocences before it comes!!" Hevalaska said hurriedly as she watched the Level Four flying around in circles many floors above her. Since this is the first time the Order has ever come across a Level Four, they had to take no chances. Based on past experiences, Level One shouldn't be compared to a Level Two, likewise, Level Two shouldn't be compared to a Level Three. The Order might be completely destroyed with a Level Four here._

"NO." boomed another voice that came from none other than Inspector Leverrier. A new monitor popped up a visual of the Inspector and his faithful subordinate, Howard Link, seen walking hurriedly along an unaffected floor with people from certain sections rushing passed them towards the Exit.

"I am going to get Lenalee Lee. I'm going to take her to Hevlaska to put her Innocence in." At that, Komui stood up. Kanda's head turned towards the monitor with a deep scowl on his face.

"YOU will do NO SUCH THING!!" Komui shouted into the ear piece. However, the Inspector hurried Link off to Lenalee while speaking back in an unflinching tone.

"There is a chance her Innocence has evolved. There is a chance we could be saved. The Black Order could be saved." The Inspector said as he folded his arms. "Unless……your favoritism towards your little sister is clouding your judgment."

Komui scowled and slammed his fist down loudly, shocking many. This was the first time anyone had witness such action from the usual lazy, slacking, playful yet kind and gentle Supervisor. Others, such as Kanda and Reever, knew that this was due to the fact that someone he held dearly to himself was being used in an experimenting way. It was as if sentencing his sister to an early death.

"You hold the position of commanding the Exorcists. You have to live, even if I don't want you to. The Level Four is coming after you and yet here you are, waiting like a sitting duck to get shot. Over an Exorcist, no less. I will be taking Lenalee to Hevlaska, whether you like it or not."

Before Komui could say another word, the connection was broken off, causing the monitor to disappear. Komui let out a growl as he looked down, hands clenched on the table. Kanda, who was silent throughout the whole interaction, stood up.

"Go after her." Komui looked up as Kanda took the swords into his hand and looked at Komui. "You're her brother, aren't you?"

Komui widened his eyes in surprise at Kanda's question before he looked around the room. The others, such as Reever, Bak and Johnny, gave thumbs-ups, smiled encouragingly and were telling him to get a move-on already. He gave a small smile and voiced out a thank you before he ran out of the room, Kanda and two other guards following closely behind.

_**Lenalee's Room……**_

Lavi and Lenalee waited in silence as they heard explosion after explosion echoing around the room. The feeling of being useless getting stronger and stronger, as they heard soft screams coming from just behind the shut metal door. They knew that if they joined the evacuation, they would either get lost in the mayhem or meet trouble, which wouldn't do them either good since their Innocences weren't with them currently.

Lavi tilted his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying to shut the chaos out. Lenalee was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest and hiding her face behind her knees, trying to do what Lavi was doing. That was when a question that was nagging her for a while since the time when they were on Anita's ship came back to her and so happen the person she wanted to question privately was sitting in the room.

"Have you told him yet?" Lavi opened his eyes in surprise before he turned to Lenalee, whose head had popped out from her hiding place and was looking at him, curiously. They looked at each other for a while before he turned away from her, indirectly telling her his answer with that action. Lenalee sighed.

Lavi's reaction towards Allen's 'death' at the time on the ship made her curious. At first, she assumed that like her, he was feeling depressed of losing a comrade and blaming himself like she was doing. But when Allen came back and the events that happened, the trust and worry Lavi had for Allen was kind of one level higher than what she expected a Bookman-to-be would have in a human. So, she questioned him when they were at the Asian Branch, while Allen was having a horrible time with General Cross, which led a reluctant and embarrassed Lavi to confess.

"Is it because of the Rule?" Lenalee asked softly. "Or because it's morally wrong?" Lavi chuckled.

"I usually go with my guts so morals aren't my problem." Lavi said as he held his hands out and looked at them. "Lenalee, I have always wanted to be a Bookman for as long as I remembered. I……I took on different characters, just for the sake of recording history. There were times in the past where I wouldn't do anything and just watch a village crumble due to warlords without feeling anything. The name "Lavi" isn't my name either. It's an alias."

"But you've changed." Lenalee said without shifting in her position. "You even admitted it yourself. And you changed even more when you met him."

"……He was interesting. That was what I thought. I mean, come on, how many teenagers have you seen with hair completely white besides albinos? Since he was a special case, Panda wanted to record more on him. So I thought that I should treat him the same way as other people were treated by me before." Lavi clenched his hands tightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Being nice while laughing at their flaws in your mind?" Lenalee asked before Lavi nodded.

"But for the first time, without thinking, smiling was a comfortable and natural thing to do. I thought to myself that it could be because I thought of him as a little brother. Then later, I realized how uncomfortable it was to have him out of my sight. I got irritated when Panda spoke of him like an object. The feelings I had……scared me."

"I decided that I needed time away from him. So I spent more time with you and Panda. Maybe it's a phase that I was going through, I thought. But during those times, I kept looking back wondering whether he minded me not being around him. I wanted him to look at me and feel lonely."

"Later, in China, when we found his blood on the ground, I felt numb, empty. I might sound cruel, Lenalee, but I didn't feel anything when I saw you crying. I'm sorry but I have to be honest. It was sight of the blood that made my blood run cold. When you cried on the ship, I felt frustrated. Why wasn't I the one with him at that time? It was my fault for not preventing the herd of Akumas from snatching him away."

"Then Panda reminded me about my pace in this world. Bookman is a being that acts as an observer. We are like the readers of a storybook. The Black Order and Noahs are just characters. I felt like a failure at that point. Unsure about what I was going to do next. But I was lucky that you were there to give me a few steps to walk on."

"Then, on Noah's Ark, I got my answers to everything. The me who hated humans so much, who wondered why they were so stupid to begin with, started to see the answers. They may be a one-sided answer but it was still an answer. Humans aren't stupid. They just have things to protect that are dear to them and they just wanted to do their best to protect them. That's where war starts, conflict."

"I could say that goes the same for me. Maybe I wanted to protect the memories and feelings I had even though I am a Bookman. But protecting them and doing what I wanted since birth caused conflict within me."

"Back when I fought myself in Road's dimension, that me asked why the current me was different from the rest. I guess that's because, Lavi, the 49th me, fell in love with a human named Allen Walker."

Lavi turned to look at Lenalee and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry if I bored you with my thoughts. That was very out of character of me, wasn't it?" Lavi chuckled as he rubbed his hand against the back of his head. Lenalee shook her head.

"Nope. You're just saying stuff that proves you're a human." Lenalee smiled at Lavi while Lavi smiled back. "But I am feeling a bit jealous."

"Heeeh?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully at Lenalee before moving back a bit to get a better look at Lenalee. "Lenalee has a crush? Komui-nii-san ain't going to be happy."

"I wouldn't say a crush. A sister to brother feeling?" Lenalee let go of her knees and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Hahaahaha. Yeah, wasn't that my feelings at first towards him?" Lavi teased Lenalee as Lenalee pouted. That was when another explosion rocked the room. When the room steadied itself again, Lenalee and Lavi realized it was slightly quieter outside, meaning that it might be less chaotic outside now than before.

"Let's take this chance to leave." Lavi said as he took Lenalee's hand and helped her up. Just as Lenalee had managed to stand properly on her two feet, the door slammed open, revealing Howard Link, before suddenly, he moved aside to let Inspector Leverrier in.

"Inspector……Leverrier." Lavi said cautiously as the Inspector stepped closer towards them, Lavi quickly stood between him and Lenalee. "What the hell do you want?"

The inspector looked at Lavi insignificantly before he directed his snake eyes like gaze onto a terrified looking Lenalee.

"You're an Exorcist, aren't you?" The inspector spoke in a tone that demanded no argument as he immediately grabbed her fore arm behind Lavi and pulled her towards him. The closer Lenalee was to Leverrier, the harder she found it to control the violent trembling of her body. Past experiences with the snake eyes man had left mental scars that she was far from recovering.

"Your Innocence has been proven to have evolved. Now a Level Four is here in the Order!! It is your duty to destroy the Akuma, is it not?" Leverrier shouted at the trembling teenager. Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widened at the mention of a Levelo Four in the Order.

"Unless you want everybody here to die because you are too afraid to take the chance of resurrecting your Innocence." Leverrier's statement struck a nerve in Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee was fear and shock while Lavi was anger.

Lavi grabbed the Inspector's arm and was about to throw a punch at Leverrier when his fist was caught by Link.

"You may be a Bookman but you're an Exorcist as well!! Respect the Higher-Ups!!" Link shouted at Lavi, appealed with Lavi's behaviour towards a Superior. However, Lavi's anger didn't subside but got even worse as he started to struggle against Link's tight grip.

"The Level Four's target is your brother. Wasn't he the one that gave up everything to be together with you? Is this really the way to repay someone who threw away everything for you?" Leverrier continued to taunt Lenalee as her trembling stopped, head facing the ground, not letting anyone see the emotions running through her face.

"SHUT UP!! Lenalee!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!" Lavi shouted as he continued to struggle against Link.

_Everyone will die if you don't take the risk._

Time seemed to have frozen when Lenalee slowly took steps, one by one, towards the exit where chaos was still present. The second both of her feet were out of her room, she heard the explosions, the screaming people, the desperation and fear all around her. She unconsciously hugged herself. The emotions that shot through her body was almost too much to take.

"Lenalee…" Lavi's voice brought her back to reality as Leverrrier's footstep was heard coming closer to her from behind. Lavi had stopped struggling and Link had loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. You said that humans fight to protect things that were important to them. You're right. I fight to protect everyone here. Especially," Lenalee turned her head to look at Lavi as tears she didn't know was there fell from her eyes. "For the person who I have imprisoned in the Order." With that, Leverrier led her off into the crowd of rushing people while Link followed.

Lavi stared for a moment, shocked.

_What do I do?_

_Go after her for records?_

_Or……_

Lavi grinded his teeth together before he came to a decision. He quickly sprinted after Link, trying to follow after Lenalee.

_**Road's Side……**_

"I see you!!" The Level Four cooed as Komui appeared from a corner and started boarding the elevator ten floors below where Road and Cross were, Kanda and the two guards jumping in as the elevator quickly descended.

"Please, oh pretty, please, I want to kill them!! Can I?" pleaded the Akuma to Road like a spoilt child with its hands clenched together as if praying that Road say yes. Road grinned.

"Go ahead. You deserve some fun besides me." Road chuckled as she turned back towards the red-haired General, whom she had sent crashing against the wall. The Akuma squealed with joy as he flew towards the descending elevator.

Road slowly turned towards General Cross with a mocking smile as the General Grumbled while standing up, but staggered as the offending candle that Road had struck into his thigh affected the ability to stand properly.

"You know, I don't want to kill you." Road muttered softly as she played with her mini skirt.

"Oh really? Why is that, Miss Noah?" The General smirked back, he grinded his teeth together as he pulled out the candle. Road placed her index finger on her lips as she looked into space, deep in thought.

"I didn't feel your presence in this area before when we came here. Your presence suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Why weren't you in the Order when the Exorcists were all supposed to be back? Could it be that there was something you had to attend to that made you use the Ark?" Road's head didn't turn to the General but her eyes did and they narrowed dangerously at the red-haired General.

"Did it have something to do with Allen?" The General smirked as he fired Judgment a few rounds but only one bullet hit Road, however it just caused a hole in her skirt.

"You're fast. And smart. I wonder why that idiot apprentice of mine doesn't have those qualities though." The General sighed with mock sadness and disappointment. Road giggled.

"But he makes it up with his looks and moves!!" She exclaimed sweetly before she summoned her candles up from behind her again. "I believe Allen would be coming soon, no? Till he arrives, I'll just have fun with you while I let the Akumas crumble the Order from within." With that, her candles were sent flying at Cross. Cross spit out his cigarette and reloaded Judgment with a wider smirk.

"Let's play then!!" Before the two disappeared in explosions caused by candles and bullets hitting each other.

"SSSSSSSSUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRVVVVVVVIIIIIISSSSSSOOORRRRR!!" squealed the Level Four as it sped up. Kanda took out two of the swords in his possession while the two guards went to cover Komui from the Akuma's view.

"HEVLASKA!!" Komui yelled out to the other Exorcist at the bottom of the Order while the elevator sped up to its max and gravity sucking them down.

Then, Komui's face froze, his eyes widened in horror.

There was a floor which had titanium railings around Hevlaska. The door to that floor opened, entering Inspector Leverrier and with him was his beloved sister, Lenalee.

Time stood still as he watched his sister look up from where she was and directly into his eyes. Her expression, which was filled with uncertainty before, replaced herself with pure horror. Her mouth opened but Komui heard nothing as a bright light from above blinded his view.

"NII-SAN!!" Lenalee screamed as she watched helplessly as the smoking elevator crash down against several floors.

A quick flash of red flashed at the side of her as she watched the Bookman Junior leaped down to the scene.

"Don't worry!! I'll check to see whether they are alright." The apprentice reassured the Chinese girl as he hurried towards the crash site.

A strong and forceful tug of her forearm led her eyes away from where her brother had crashed and towards the eyes of a snake as Leverrier glared down at her.

"Don't get distracted over that. We must hurry." He said harshly despite the tears that wouldn't seem to stop flowing down Lenalee's face. "HEVLASKA!! Put the Innocence in her!!" The Inspectore shouted at Hevlaska.

"No." The not very human like Exorcist refused as she prevented a glowing light from going near the Inspector and Lenalee. Narrowing her eyes, Lenalee realized it was her Innocence that was trying to get to her. As if sensing its compatible near, it wanted to be by Lenalee's side.

"Don't joke with me!! You will do as I say!! Don't try to act like a hero now, you _family killer_." The Inspector snared at the Keeper of the Innocences, who was taken back by what he had just said. Lenalee widened her eyes.

"She killed her own family." Lenalee mumbled softly in shock as Hevlaska bit her lower lips. Lenalee then shook her head. Now is not the time to be judging people.

"Do it." The Inspector ordered before Hevlaska reluctantly picked Lenalee up. As she picked her up, Lenalee was positioned in a way that made people think that she was a butterfly.

"Lenalee……" Hevlaska started before Lenalee smiled weakly back at her. The Chinese teen shook her head lightly.

"I'll be alright. I'll do my best to accept the Innocence. And…… I'm sure you had a good reason for doing the stuff you did in the past." Lenalee's smile wavered a bit as memories of Fallen Ones came back to haunt her. With a slight nod from Lenalee, Hevlaska pursed her lips as she began to place the Innocence into the teenager.

The Level Four hovered above the crash site, waiting for the smoke to clear. Komui coughed a little as he pushed himself up from the ground. He could feel that he had a concussion but he didn't care. He had just seen his little sister on the same floor and he was not going to do nothing about it.

A figure nearby suddenly straightened up, caught Komui's eyes as he tried to make up who it was with his blurry vision, seeing that his glasses had disappeared entirely.

"Kanda!!" Komui exclaimed in surprised and worry as Kanda clutched his side, wounded all over with blood stains growing bigger and bigger on his shirt. "You……protected me?" Komui blinked in disbelief at the Japanese's wounds.

"Shut up and don't touch me." Kanda grunted out in pain as he felt the healing begin. He always hated this part. He could feel the skin stretch and the bones move and it was never pretty. He took a deep breath as he felt more pain, signaling the completion of his healing before he stood up. Kanda looked around for the Level Four through the smoke while Komui looked for the two guards. It wasn't long until he realized that the clothes next to him with dusts in them were the guards'. The people who gave their lives up to protect him.

"YUU!!" Kanda's head snapped towards a shadowy figure in the thick layers of smoke that was running towards them.

"I'm so glad yo-" Lavi was about to finish saying his sentence when Kanda's sword lifted up and pointed directly in between his eyes. If Lavi had stopped a second later, the sword could have cut his skin. "…alright?" Lavi finished as black aura surrounded him immediately from the samurai.

"CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN. AND. I WILL. TOSS. YOUR. SLICED. UP. BODY. TO. THE. LEVEL. FOUR." Kanda said with a growl that caused Lavi to shake in fright. Suddenly the Level Four didn't seem all that scary, compared to the Japanese.

"Oh my. Looks like I've found something interesting to play with till the smoke clears." The childish voice of the Level Four was heard from above. Komui, Kanda and Lavi were trying to find it but the smoke still didn't clear, making it hard for them to see the Akuma. "Oh well, I'll just kill that girl while I wait for the little Supervisor to appear again."

Komui gasped at the statement and started to blindly run through the smoke. He didn't care that Lavi and Kanda were shouting for him to stop or that they were chasing after him to stop him. He needed to be by his sister's side no matter what.

Their parents were killed by Akumas. Lenalee was only one year old at that time. Komui took it upon himself to raise his sister, the only family member he had left in this world. They have lived and stayed together for so long. If his sister were to die now, at least he wanted her not to die alone. Being alone, is worst than dying in Komui's opinion.

Just as Hevlaska was about to insert the Innocence inside the Chinese teen, a shot from the Level Four threw her aside, releasing Lenalee suddenly and causing Lenalee to hit her head against the metal railing.

"Hevlaska!!" The Inspector yelled out as he ran to check whether she was alright. As he did, the Akuma flew towards Lenalee, who was shaken from the hit and was currently crawling towards her innocence, glowing several feet away from her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Level Four questioned as it stepped on her head, stopping her from moving closer to her Innocence. "Let me see your fear stricken face as the life in you gets destroyed." The Akuma grinned widely as he prepared to fire.

_Is this……the end?_

Lenalee thought as more tears fell from her eyes.

_No……I don't want to die……_

…_not yet……_

_Please……not like this……_

"_Then I shall grant you that wish."_

The voice that sounded so familiar and unbelievable was heard in her head before her vision was covered in white.

At first, Lenalee thought it was due to the firing of the Akuma, signaling her death. But when the color moved, she realized that this was not light, this was fabric. A cape to be exact.

The weight on her head disappeared as the Akuma was lifted up by a hand with a black cross embedded on it. The cross turned from black to silvery grey before the Akuma was thrown in the direction, away from them all.

"_Boundaries dropped 40." _The new-comer said as the cape around him flew off his back and onto his outstretched hand. The cape then jumped off his hand to reveal a pair of fencing swords. He took one of the swords into his other hand, black with a white cross embedded on it as his cape floated in mid-air; a Venice mask appeared from the layers of fabric and tilted itself at its compatible, as if waiting to be told what to do next.

Lenalee's eyes widened at the person. He looked completely different from what she had remembered of him. His presence felt overwhelming, more powerful compared to the time when he was fighting the Noah, Tyki Mikk.

"_I'm sorry for coming this late."_ The person turned with an apologetic smile. His mismatch grayish-blue and golden eyes shone with sadness and grief. The gears on his left eyes had two layers over his eye now and appeared translucent. Lenalee, not sure whether he was the same person she was thinking about, said in an unsure and weak voice.

"Allen?"

Author's Note: The longest chapter I have ever written!! I hope you like it. This is my version of what happened when the Level Four was in the Order. Like I said, I'm trying to blend my fanfiction to the original story so there will be some likeness around.

GREAT NEWS!! I officially announce that this fanfiction has an _**OMAKE**_ corner. Like the anime, there are curtain calls but this is originally made by me. Let's begin with our first two omakes to start off this corner!!

_**Omake Theatre 1……(scene where Generals were about to leave room to fight in the last chapter)………**_

Theodore, Sokaro and Cloud were about to close the door after stopping the three teens from leaving the room when Theodore stopped.

Theodore: (stares at Kanda)

Kanda: (eyes twitch) What?

Theodore: Don't cry, okay?

Kanda: (veins throbbing) I GREW OUT OF THE PHASE ALREADY!!

_Curtains fall_

Theodore: Maa…..Yuu-kun is so shy.

_**Omake Theatre 2……**_

_Theodore with Marie, Kanda and Daisya_

Theodore: Maa-kun, Yuu-kun, Dai-kun……

Kanda: DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!!

Daisya: ME TOO!!IT'S STUPID, IDIOTIC,RIDICULOUS-

Theodore: And the best part of all is that those are YOUR names!! (smiles so brightly that sparkles appear)

Kanda and Daisya: (froze)

Marie: (sweatdrops) Give it up you guys. That's how our Master is.

_Curtain falls_

Kanda: THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU THE MOST!!

_**End of this chapter's Omake…..See you next chapter!!**_

Read, enjoy and review!! Thanks for reading!!

In the deviant art there is a character there that would come out in the story. It's a heads-up for those who want to know a bit about the next few chapters. The character will play an important role with Allen. So if you want to know this character go to my profile for the art work!


	10. Exception

Author's Note: A lot of people were so happy to see Allen being back. (Lol) I'll do my best to make the chapter great!

Chapter 10: Exception

The sound of metal clashing against metal was heard as the fencing swords that came out of Allen's cape clashed against the Level Four's arms. Allen's cape was slowly following Allen as he fought.

Lenalee stared in surprise and awe as Allen fought. Each swing he brought upon the Level Four was so quick that you couldn't see the blade. The only thing indicating that he had slashed the Level Four was the sparks that flew around where the metals slashed.

Each slash was targeting a certain area, Lenalee noticed. That was when she noticed the second layer on the gears of Allen's left eye had overlapped the first gear. Could it be that that layer showed Allen the weak point of the Level Four?

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Allen's voice echoed in her mind, making her jump. _"Do what you wish now while I hold of the interference for now."_

The cape flew back onto Allen's back while the mask on it quickly slid itself onto his face. The cape covered his body at a lightning fast speed before it smacked the Level Four hard on the face, throwing it far across him, causing a giant hole in the wall. Allen then turned around and smiled gently at Lenalee.

That was the push Lenalee needed as her determination was brought up and she turned to her Innocence. She reached out to pick the glowing black cube in her hands.

"Innocence," she whispered as it glowed brighter like a response to her words. "Please, I'll go and do whatever you want." The black cube twitched and slowly started to melt.

_But please……_

It was at that very moment that Komui halted in front of her, panting from the dash he did to get to the position. His eyes grew wide at the movement his sister's hand did as he raised higher and higher till it was a finger away from her lips.

_Whatever happens……_

With a determined smile, she spoke, in the voice Komui always recognized as her going off for a mission.

"I'm off, Onii-san."

_Please……_

With a slow and cautious motion, Lenalee's hands rose higher to her lips and tilted the black liquid into her mouth while a tear fell from her brother's eyes.

_Return me to the side of my brother……_

Komui immediately sprinted to his sister. By the time he had reached her side, Lenalee's hands had lower, no trace of black on them. She had drunk all of it, her Innocence.

"Lenalee?" Komui asked, scared and worried as his sister turned to face him, tear stricken face with some blood from the wound she had received before. She was about to reassure him when she felt a weird vibration coming from some part of her body.

**THUM**

Lenalee eyes went black suddenly and her body trembled as the vibrations went lower and lower. The pain was fast and horrible but it went away as quickly as it came, its speed was too fast for Lenalee to react. Komui could only hold her close to his chest as the vibrations continued, hoping that nothing horrible would happen.

The vibrations stopped at the area where her feet joined with her legs.

**THUM**

The area started to swell and turned bluish black.

**THUM**

Blood exploded out of the area. Komui held his sister closer while Lenalee hissed in pain. But what made the Inspector wonder was the fact that the wound on Lenalee's legs were stigmas.

"Hurry and check her." Ordered the Inspector before Hevlaska hovered over Lenalee to check her being.

The blood scent could be smelt by Allen while he held the Level Four by the neck. The Level Four was still but his facial expression showed deep disappointment.

"You're holding back." It wasn't a question. Allen looked at the Akuma and smiled slyly. "You just wanted your comrades to get back their Innocence so they could fight again. How naïve. But I'll play along, since you're Noah." Allen's golden eye glowed dangerously as the pupil dilated into a slit. Allen's face went forward and he whispered back in a cool and calm voice.

"I'm glad you know your place. But you're wrong about the Noah part." Allen backed away, and took a look at his handiwork. The Level Four, confused, looked down and widened its eyes. One of the fencing swords had been stabbed into its gut. The cracks around its stomach started to grow while light was emitted from within the Akuma.

"W-wha….HOW?!" The Akuma screamed at the British teen, anger and disbelief written all over its face. Allen stared with an indifferent look on his face as he lifted up his hand and pulled the sword out swiftly, he then brought the Akuma blood soaked blade to his face.

"I'm an Exception." The Akuma watched Allen's lips moved before he kicked the Akuma away. Though unable to see, Allen could feel another's presence around, watching the entire interaction. A certain Asian male's presence. Allen could only smile sadly in his heart before going to the area where he had last saw the Akuma.

"_It's……gone."_ Hevlaska's shocked voice could be heard as cloth like hands examined Lenalee. _"There's no trace of Innocence in her body."_

"How can that be possible?!" Inspector Leverrier exclaimed while a figure appeared from behind him and rushed to Lenalee's side.

"What happened?! Lenalee……" Lavi asked, desperate to know what is happening. Suddenly, the area where Lenalee's blood had squirted out from started to solidify. The group watched with anticipation as the blood mold itself into a headless statue with wings like angels.

"You……have you accepted my resolve……Innocence?" Lenalee asked as she reached out to touch the statue. As if it had heard her question, the Innocence bowed before her knees before slowly spreading around her legs.

A spark in Allen told him that someone has regained their Innocence. He then took a look at his crosses on his hands. The crosses shone brightly, which was a warning to Allen. He then looked down at the nearly destroyed Akuma. Allen bent down low and looked at the Level Four in the eye.

"Someone else will come to destroy you," Then, like someone apologizing for something they did or didn't do, Allen softly stroked the Akuma's cheek. "I'm so sorry, we didn't destroy sooner, and at least then your soul wouldn't have been so disfigured." With that, Allen stood up, holding onto the Akuma's neck and got ready to throw it.

"_Thank you."_

Allen smiled back at the crooked smile he had received before throwing the Akuma to the area where he saw Lenalee.

"Good luck, the two of you." Allen whispered before his cape, that floated around him wrapped itself around his neck. "Boundaries drop to 60."

The cape grew slightly shorter, revealing two revolvers in the places of the fencing swords. The gears before Allen's left eye disappeared as well. The mask on the cape fell onto Allen's face before half of it started to disappear. Allen bit his lips as he suddenly felt the waves of ecstasy at the sight of blood in the Order.

_When the boundaries dropped this low, Noah genes will start to work again. That means it'll all be based on my self-control._

"Crown Clown, help me through will you?" Allen prayed before his cape shaped itself into wings and he took off to the higher level of the Order.

Kanda looked at the disappearing figure of the sudden reinforcement with suspicion. When did Allen become so powerful in such a short period of time? Something was different about the beansprout as well. His aura had emitted not one being but three beings. He then leapt down to the area where the Akuma was thrown, wondering why Allen didn't take this chance to destroy it at all when it already looked like it could be destroyed with one more hit.

_**Road and Cross's battle……**_

Road grinded her teeth in frustration as every candle shot at Cross was only shot down or just tore his clothes. For someone old, Cross can really move fast. Road wanted to put Cross in one of her dimension and watched him squirm. However, if she did, she might accidentally break him, and her lead to where Allen was would be gone as well.

Road suddenly noticed Cross's serious face had changed. It had a wide smirk with eyes sparkling with something that Road didn't like. At all.

"Road, stop it." Road jumped and snapped around to see a moody looking Allen that had a deep frown on his face. The type of look a brother gives when he is forced to look after or play with his sister.

"_I didn't even feel his presence."_ Road thought in surprise. Then, she got a closer look at Allen. Allen was floating and looked translucent. Translucent as in you can see slightly what was behind him. Through him.

"Took you long enough!" Cross yelled from where he was as he scratched his head wearily. It was as if fighting Road was a chore like babysitting the kids.

"Lenalee's Innocence has managed to be activated; I threw the Level Four to the area for her to give it a good kick." Allen spoke as he took Road by the hand. Road looked down at their joined hands in disbelief, as if finding it hard to believe Allen was actually here, holding her hand. She tilted her head up to look at Allen. Allen smiled lightly and squeezed her hand. Slowly, Allen's form became less translucent and clearer, along with solid looking. Road blushed a little before she giggled and hugged her brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Next time don't disappear and appear as you please." The General whined as he walked away towards the hole that led to Hevlaska. Allen however, didn't miss the serious look Cross shot him over his shoulder. "It's longer save for you to be anywhere anymore you know." Allen nodded before Cross leapt down, activating Maria as he fell.

Allen sighed and turned to look at Road.

"Look at the mess you did Road!! How am I going to find my things with in this rumble?" Allen groaned as the area where he now believed to be his room seemed to be. Road pushed herself back and looked at Allen with widened eyes. Allen had left the Noah's Mansion for just a few hours and he was acting completely opposite from the way he was when he left. Man, Allen was surprising her a lot in such a short period of time.

"You mean you're willingly coming back?" Road then put on a hopeful smile. "To us?" Allen sighed and flicked Road's forehead with his finger, earning a protest from Road.

"Of course! Where else am I going to be sleeping?" Allen blew up a side of his cheeks and Road squealed in delight.

"Ok!! Then let us finish the destruction of this place before we go!"

"Nope, we're leaving now." Allen insisted as floated to the rumble that might be his room. "Go get the others and we'll go back."

"But Allen!!" Road whined but pouted when Allen frowned some more. "Fine, but you got to hold my hand when we return home, promise?" Road said childishly as she held up her pinky finger for Allen. Allen smirked and nodded, wrapping his own pinky finger over Road's pinky finger, electing a giggle of joy out of the First Child.

"I'll go get them now!! Do you want me to get the Akuma to retreat?" Road asked curiously. Allen shook his head.

"Let them have their fun." Allen smiled before he turned translucent and walked through the rumble. "After all, we Exorcists need to build up for the real thing." Allen whispered to himself as he continued to walk through the crumbled structure towards his room.

"I FOUND AAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!" Road screamed in delight as everyone, Noahs, Exorcists and Akumas, stopped and looked at the excited Road who was jumping around the battlefield.

"Road, please, this is a battlefield." Lulubell scolded lightly before she threw her whip formed hand at Cloud Nine, who evaded just in time.

"Tyki!! Don't scare him off again!! Got it?!" Jasdebi grinned before he ran, chased by a blood thirsty Winters Sokaro and a pissed off Tyki Mikk.

"ANYWAY!! LETS GO HOME!!" Road shouted before she waited for a response. The response……was utter silence.

"You assholes came here with the intention of destroying this place and now you guys are just going to leave like 'that's all'?! Like the hell I'll let you leave when I'm all pumped up!!" Sokaro screamed at the First Child who just placed her fingers in her ears.

"FOR ONCE!! I have to agree with this devil!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Jasdebi cursed as Road turned her back to them with ears still covered.

"Whatever you idiots want. Anyway we're going. We'll just leave the Akumas here. We got what we really came for anyways." Road said in a commanding manner. Then she did a hand gesture that resembled what a mother would do to call her kids into her arms. "Now come come!! We need to hold a party when we get back. It's very last minute that's why we need to hurry back."

With loads of curses, whining and curses, the Noahs followed after the First Child, as they exited the area as if the battlefield was a playground.

Sokaro growled in dissatisfaction as he sat down and huffed like a child while the Akumas gathered up around the three Generals.

"Stop acting like a spoilt child and help out, Sokaro." Cloud shot at the now drained from enthusiasm General while she and Theodore continued to fight.

"Now that the real fight has left, in such an IDIOTIC manner, I lost the spirit to fight." The General groaned before a monkey punch was thrown his way.

"What the-" The General shouted in surprise before the image of a very pissed off Cloud Nine was shoved in his face.

"I lost my real fight too. I'm not sitting here light a spoilt brat like a certain General. If one suffers, all suffers. So get your bloody weapon out and fight or I'll show you the first class trip to death rail!!" The female barked at the General before kicking his butt into the battlefield.

"Men……useless!!" Cloud growled in annoyance as her monster monkey screeched in agreement.

As Allen walked out of the rumble, his body turned solid. His eyebrow twitched at the sight in front of him. Level Threes were slacking off in front of him. Some were feasting on the already dead scientists while others were juggling the scientists' heads.

Allen could feel the inner conflict within him. One side was gagging in disgust while another was squealing with glee. Allen shook his head to clear the two sides before he cleared his throat loudly, making himself known.

The Akumas turned and stared at the boy. Allen then lifted his bangs on his forehead up, before summoning the darkness that lurks within. Slowly, his stigmas appeared along side with the one on his star-like scar.

"Noah!!"

"Noah-sama……"

The chant started as they stopped what they were doing, standing to attention in front of the Noah.

"There's only one order I have for you." Allen smiled sweetly before pointing up. The Akumas looked up to see a cape enlarging itself as it zoomed down onto them. The lumps underneath the cape slowly decrease till itreached the ground. The cape jumped off of the area and what was left were the souls that were trapped inside the Akumas, now flying about freely before they disappeared.

"Have a good night sleep." Allen whispered before he went to a cabinet that was almost covered up with rumble. He looked at his hands for a moment before they turned translucent and pushed them into the cabinet. Allen smiled when he felt what he was looking for and pulled the items out. After making sure they were the items he wanted, he placed into his pocket.

Next, Allen raised his black hand up and concentrated for a moment. Slowly and steadily, a glowing light ball formed in his hand and bounced off of his hand, and started to float about.

"I'll need you." Allen whispered before he opened one of the items in his pocket and the ball zoomed inside.

"Now to see if the plan works out for all of us."

_**At Lenalee's side……**_

Her new Innocence was amazing. No longer needing control, just reacting with her feelings, she sent another deadly kick at the Akuma. The group watched in awe at the new power of Lenalee's Innocence as she danced in the sky more gracefully then before.

Cross then shot a few bullets at the Level Four before it finally exploded. Just when someone was about to say 'we did it!', shadows appeared within the smoke, revealing Noahs, clothes covered with blood. Next to them was the door the Exorcists believed to be Road's Door. Slowly, one by one, they entered the door, glancing down at the group with satisfied smiles.

Tyki waited a bit along with Road, now back to his black mode. Road smiled when she saw Allen appeared from the rumble and started to walk towards them. Allen's appearance caused a shock for many. One was Tyki, who hadn't realized Allen could already use his powers. The next were the people below, Komui, Lavi, Lenalee and Hevlaska. Kanda scowled deeply while the Inspector glared at the interaction Allen was having with the Noahs.

"Let's go home then!" Road pecked Allen's cheek before running into the door, pulling Allen along with her. Just when Allen's body was about to disappear into the door, Allen quickly took out one of the items he had taken out of the cabinet and threw it as hard as he, down to the General.

Cross secured the item in his hand before watching the door slowly disappeared.

Just when the others were about to react to the scene where they saw a comrade disappear willingly with the enemy, Cross walked passed them.

"Komui!! Gather the people for a meeting!! It'll be important!!" Cross shouted as he continued on walking down the extremely destroyed walk path.

"What is the meaning of this Cross?!" The Inspector shouted but Cross didn't stop.

"Let's just say now we have a messenger to help us out!" Cross said, waving the item in his hand, a golem.

_**At the Noahs' Mansion……**_

The Noahs all gathered around Allen. The feeling of family hit Allen hard as he remembered he had forgotten to bring his boundaries back up to 100. The Noahs asked him questions, touched him and even commented him on his abilities.

Though it was nice to have this kind of interaction with something that resembled family, Allen knew that he had a mission to carry out. He knew that he was not one of them. He was not one of the Exorcists either. An exception in every single way.

"I'm sorry, I want to have a nap for a while, if that's ok." Allen said with a smile. Some were about to protest when Road stopped them.

"Sure Allen, go ahead. Sweet dreams" Road said before hugging him and pecking his cheek lovingly. Allen smiled down at her and pecked her cheek as well, earning a squeal of happiness. He then bowed to the rest and excused himself from the room.

"Everybody hurry up and gather around me!!" Road whispered hurriedly as soon as Allen exited the dining room. "Here's what we're going to do……"

_**Black Order Temporary Meeting aka Control Room……**_

"Now we're all here," the Inspector regarded with distaste at the sight of the Heads around him. Some of the Heads of the Black Order Branches had been injured or simply killed in the sudden 'idiotic', as Sokaro described, attack. "What on earth did you want us all to gather here for, Cross Marian?"

General Cross, the best looking out of the lot with his changed attire, fished out the golem he had received from his idiot apprentice. The golem opened up to reveal the glowing orb that Allen had place in it.

Chatters and murmurs of uncertainty was heard as the orb floated about before it placed itself on an empty area.

"That's a-" Bak started before the Orb glowed and a visual of someone very familiar came up. Sat in a very polite manner, the figure stood up.

"Good afternoon, I'm Allen Walker."

Author's Note: Yes, the most rushed chapter I have ever written. I seriously did not write down Lenalee's fighting scene as it was the exact same fight as it was in the manga so you have to read the manga for the fight scene. School has started and work load is not a pretty sight to have. Now that I have two fictions to work on. Updates will be slow but I'll do my best to give you the chapters.

_**Omake corner……**_

_Lenalee lands gracefully on a high pole._

**Lavi:** OMG!! FAN SERVICE!! (looking up at the sight of Lenalee's bottom)

**Cross:** man has that girl grown!! (smirks widely while admiring the view)

**Lenalee:** (embarrassed)

**New Boots:** (compatible is embarrassed. Get rid of the targets)

_Lenalee jumps off and starts kicking the two, boots doing all the work._

Curtain falls

**Allen:** Serve the two perverts in the Order right.

Raed and Review!!


	11. Ties

Author's Note: I'M BACK!! Long time no see!! I have been having a real hectic time in second year. It was fun but very very tiring!! I am hoping to find more rest time to do this fiction and "Death Do us Not Part". Let's pray I can get through this along with school.

I would like to thank you reviewers!! I nearly wanted to stop writing but it was your reviews that made me think otherwise!! Thank you for all your support and I hope that you would continue to support this fiction as you guys are my fuel!! Now on with the story!!

Chapter 11: Ties

"Seems you got the hang of it, idiot apprentice." Cross muttered as he crossed his legs on top of the table in front of him. Leverrier sent the General a disapproving look before he went back to glaring at Allen.

"Exorcist Allen Walker, why have you left willingly with the enemy?!" Leverrier barked, his famous snake like glare could be seen, sending a few of the people in the meeting trembling in fear, especially a certain Asia Branch Head.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Was all that came out of Allen's lips before he smiled politely. The words caused the room to go chaotic almost at once. Sokaro snared and muttered loudly that it was obvious Allen was a traitor. A few of the remaining Branch Heads muttered about trust and safety.

The room fell silent only when Cross raised Judgment up into the air and shot, releasing an ear piercing bang that caused most of the occupants in the room to jump. It was then that the room fell silence at once.

"Thank you." Cross said in sickeningly sweet voice and a smile which made you believed a twinkle of light would be there. Cross turned his face to Allen and nodded his apprentice to continue.

Allen cautiously nodded, feeling all eyes on him. He was, for once in his life, grateful that Cross was around. He didn't have much time to talk to them and who knew when would be the next time he would discuss any issues with them.

In a sane state.

"As I was saying, it was the right thing to do. If not the Order might be in crumbles already." Allen finished, as expected, soft whispers were heard. "I'm sorry but let's try to skip past the unnecessary parts. I don't believe I have a lot of time, even when I am currently alone."

"Where are you now, Allen-kun?" Koumi asked, trying his best to keep worry out of his tone.

"In my personal room, trying to sleep. But I have a feeling I might have visitors to come and see me." Allen said. Komui could see Allen clutching his hands tightly together with worry. "The reason I am here is to inform you that I would try my best to help yhe Order out. Within the enemy's lair."

"Wolf's in sheep clothing, huh?" Theodore rubbed his chin in thought. "Not a bad idea."

"That's a big risk you're taking." Cloud said, but with a proud smile that a mother would show to her child.

"Pffft…..as if we need it." Sokaro mocked, placing his chin on his knuckles.

"Why should we trust you, Allen Walker?" Leverrier questioned, his glare intensified by a few folds but Allen didn't seemed very affected. He looked the Inspector in the eye.

"If I weren't on your side, wouldn't I have already destroyed the Order in its already weakened state a few hours ago? I also wouldn't have bothered talking to you now." Allen said before he leaned back to take a good look at the people's faces. Disbelief, surprise and fear could be felt and seen at every corner of the room. Allen's golden eye sparkled with glee as Allen continued to ignore it.

"Best introduce yourself, Allen. They seem to want to know everything about you before they could trust you." Cross said to Allen as he rocked himself on the chairs hind legs, enjoying the scene played in front of him. It's not everyday you see Leverrier looking like a snake with a swollen head. Wait, in Cross's view, he does see that. After all, he was responsible for it.

"O-o-ok. I'm Allen Walker. I'm turning sixteen in a few months time. I am a parasitic-type Exorcist." Allen raised his left arm and brought it up and down to show the people in the room that this was his Innocence. "And I am half Noah."

A loud roar was heard again and Allen's eyes started to twitched. In what part of him having little time did everybody not get?! A wave of a hand from his Master indicated Allen to continue, even with the loud noise made.

However, the other part of Allen had other ideas. Allen walked to the middle of the room and whammed his fist onto the table in front of him. Allen felt the ecstasy of the pain that ran through his body and the fearful and doubting faces he was getting.

"Thank you." Allen sighed out before he collected himself. "I'm not a full Noah. I was initially born with my Noah genes being submissive. It was activated by another through means that are best left alone. I am just a replacement for the Fourteenth."

"Zimri Ryder." Cross said loudly to the ceiling before he looked at the Heads. "The girl that I was fighting off was his sister, Road Camelot. Those two and my idiot apprentice here are related through the very man you have placed under investigation, Pianic Ryder."

"Pianic Ryder?" Leverrier cocked an eyebrow up at Cross.

"You know? Thin to bone guy. Needs a wheelchair to get around. Also was placed in that condition by erm……you?" Cross cocked his side to side in mock thought as he said this before he pointed his gloved index finger at the Inspector, a serious look on his face.

Leverrier snorted and looked back, only to receive a glare of anger and murder from the translucent white haired boy. A twitched was Leverrier's reaction before Allen's eyes closed and reopened with masked respect.

"As I was saying, I'm just a replacement. An understudy for a play. I believed I wouldn't have been in this situation if Zimri hadn't passed on. I'm replacing him as the Noah who holds the memories of Will." Allen said as he rubbed his temple. That child is disturbing him already. It was faster than expected. He could feel the memory making a fuss, wanting to play.

But Allen needed to get what he needs to do done.

"I don't have much time. I need you to help me do something." Allen said with a slightly desperate voice. The child was getting his way soon.

"Stay a while, Allen Walker. It's kind of unusual to have a child who is considered "Half"." Leverrier spoke in an arrogant tone as he laced his fingers together. A challenge had been placed on the table just then.

_I wanna play._

"Please I need you to do this before I go." Allen said in a more desperate tone as he felt his feet just shift a bit without his consent.

_Toys……I wanna play……please……_

"Are you afraid?" Leverrier mocked while Allen's struggle within himself started to end. End in the sense that was not in his favour.

"I am."

_I want_

"Because if you don't listen to what I you to do." Allen's form moved its way to be in front of Leverrier.

_I want to play……_

Allen's hand grabbed on Leverrier's coat and pulled him to his face. Everyone was on alert. Howard Link got out his knife to throw it at Allen's form only to have it shot out of his hand by Cross, shaking his finger in a scolding manner.

Leverrier's eyes widen at what was in front of him. Allen's eyes, the grayish blue eye was turning gold and back to normal and it was repeating action again and again. The golden eye was turning from a circle to an oval with veins appearing.

"I might lose control and kill you." Allen's voice was low and cold before he threw Leverrier away from him, onto the floor.

_Meeeaahahahahaha so much fun!!_

Link ran over to help the Inspector to sit up. As Leverrier adjusted himself, he heard Allen's footstep walking closer to him.

"To communicate to you, the boundaries my father had placed on me had to be lowered by 60. My Noah gene will be able to function a little but I still need to fight it off if I don't want to harm anyone. Since my father learnt about the Noah genes and how destructive it was, he spent his years researching on how to restrain its blood lust encodings. Since this would be good for the Order, I believe that was the reason why you took him in."

Allen kneeled before the Inspector and stared, eyes still switching and transforming. Leverrier cleared his throat and rubbed his mustache.

"I need you to send a few Exorcists to my father. I know it would be a death wish to send them now with the current circumstances but it would help bring the war to an end." Allen said to Leverrier as he started to fade slowly.

"And if I don't do as what you say?" Leverrier challenged again, trying his best to look and sound brave and stern

"Then you can get ready your graves." Allen's voice was heard before he faded into a glowing ball and went to Cross's hand.

"It's a spirit orb." Bak went closer to inspect the glowing sphere. "They said that this is what we become when we die."

"You mean we just spent our time talking to an already dead Exorcist?!" A head exclaimed and another round of whispers and murmurs were heard.

"No he isn't. He's too dumb to get himself killed this early." Cross muttered as he placed the glowing ob back into the golem Allen had thrown at him. Cross then turned to the Inspector, who had finally stood up and was dusting himself.

"So Inspector, what do we do now?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen opened his eyes, panting.

"Had a good chat with the Order?" Allen scowled deeply at Tyki who leaned against one of his bed poles. Allen would have thrown a punch at the man if his body would just move.

"You can't move, can you?" Tyki walked closer to Allen in a calm manner while Allen struggled to get up from the bed. "Save it Allen. Your Noah is stopping you from moving. No point fighting something that is you."

Tyki took a seat next Allen and raised his hand. Allen's eyes immediately shut, waiting for impact but none came. Instead a light stroke from his head to his cheek was felt. It wasn't the kind of stroke people gave to mock another. It was nice and loving. Allen opened his eyes and blinked.

"You know, you're one of us now. We aren't going to kill you anymore." Tyki smiled reassuringly as he continued to stoke Allen, feeling the tension in the boy slowly fade away.

_Tyki-sama……_

Allen leaned into Tyki's hand. The child in him seems to be fond of Tyki. Maybe it was because Tyki woke that child up. Whatever it is, Allen knew that if he was going to fight against anyone, Tyki would be the last option. That would be a big problem for Allen, since he couldn't get the sword that a somewhat similar to the Earl's unless he completely dropped his boundaries. The Noah genes would run free and who knew what would happen.

"Listen Allen." Tyki whispered, Allen looked up at Tyki. Allen had not brought his boundaries up to 100 yet so his Noah genes were having a good time playing with his body. Allen felt like a puppet. Tyki could see the grayish blue eye turning gold and back again.

"When I gave you my blood, I was feeding you part of me. In return, I got part of you. I would know what you do, what you think and if I want to, what you see and feel. But you wouldn't be able to do the same. No, because the blood exchange was only one way. It's like a master and servant link."

"After you transformed your Noah wasn't looking for Akuma's blood, was it? It was looking for its master. Since I wasn't in the room, your Noah needed something to satisfy itself till I came back into your view."

"That's why Allen," Tyki faced Allen directly, his Noah sight laughed in satisfaction at the sight of Allen's eyes, showing the inner struggle he was having with the Noah of Will.

"Don't betray me."

_If that is what Tyki-sama wishes……_

Allen glared at Tyki as the Noah's grin widened and then plopped next to him on the bed. Allen went to concentrating on bring his boundaries up. He could feel it. It was like a large metal door somewhere in him. There were multiples locks on it. Allen could feel himself getting more comfortable as the locks closed up and secured themselves within him. He let out a long relieved sigh when he felt the last lock secure himself.

"One day that door will be ripped open." Tyki's voice was heard as Allen sat up, having his control on his body back. He flexed his body parts while Tyki watched him from where he laid.

"And one day, you would lose yourself in the sick pleasure that the Noahs had drowned in every generation." Allen turned to face Tyki while Tyki looked back at him.

"What makes you think you wouldn't have the same ending as the rest of us?" Tyki questioned again as he took Allen's chin and tilted Allen to look him directly in the eye. For some reason, Allen's eyes, though now mismatched, were captivating. The more you look at it, the more you want it to stare at you more. A master and a servant relationship. In this case seems to add on to Tyki's Pleasure.

"I don't." Allen answered truthfully with eyes that shone with honesty. Tyki blinked in confusion. "I know from the boundaries that one day I will lose the me that is talking to you. I will be killing things that I had protected and I would love every minute of it without a conscience. But I still want to try."

Tyki looked at Allen hard. Allen……reminded him of himself when he first met Momo, Frank and Ease. The first time he didn't want to harm or to kill. The first time he felt fear of losing any of them, fear of himself. But even so, you can't delete something that is a part of you. Tyki was the living proof of that.

"Do what you like." Tyki shrugged before he pulled out a cigarette and light it. He inhaled through the white stick before he let out a puff of smoke. If it weren't for being with Cross for three years, Allen would be disgusted or choking by now. Then a sadistic grin appeared on Tyki's face.

"As long as I get to watch in squirm and struggle to my heart's content."

Allen rolled his eyes and hugged his knees loosely to his chest.

"So what is _Master_ doing here in my room? It can't be because of me chatting with the Black Order." Allen said sarcastically as he frowned in annoyance when the room's fresh air was polluted even more from Tyki's smoke. Yes, he was used to it from being Cross's apprentice but he had his level of tolerance.

"I'm supposed to get you ready for your ball." Tyki said as if it was the most obvious thing. Allen quirked an eyebrow. A ball? The last time he went to a ball with Cross, Cross had punished him for not getting enough money. Allen had to go there in a dress. At that age, Allen could still pull it off as a girl, much to his dismay. It was due to that he was nearly backed into a corner and was nearly stripped bare from all the pulling the men there did when he refused to have a dance with them. In his opinion, balls are for people who wanted to show of power or get a higher class laid.

"You can put it in that way but it's pretty offending to us Noahs who organize this event." Tyki pouted when he saw what was going through Allen's mind. "Really. This ball wouldn't have existed if it weren't for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, it's your 'Welcome to the Family' ball." Tyki explained as he extinguished the cigarette on the wall behind him. "All Noahs get it. Also you get to know people who are working with us."

"People?! You mean humans?!" Allen's eyes widened. How can there be humans working for the Earl when the Earl is the enemy of all mankind?!

"Because we are the chosen ones of God. This is why the war will be able to end, in our victory." Tyki said with a wave of a hand. Allen looked at Tyki's carefree face before he looked away.

"I never liked that word." Allen muttered before he got up and walked to the full length mirror. Tyki stared after him. Allen was a mysterious person. Everybody knew that. He was also starting to become more and more interesting.

Tyki remembered the Earl telling him how Allen was somewhat similar to himself. They both had two personalities. They both have a inner struggle within them.

"_He almost seems to be a perfect match with you, Tyki-pon!!"_ The earl squealed in excitement while Tyki thought about what the Earl had said. _"Who better to take control of him other then you?"_

The two personalities in Tyki grin with glee and excitement.

"_Yes, Earl. This boy really is an interesting one."_

Tyki stood up from the bed while Allen looked at the well designed clothes presented in his wardrobe. Looking at Allen's form and looks, Tyki took out a dark blue suit out with a white shirt and a blue violet tie.

"Try it on, Allen. It seems to suit you well."

_My toy._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm sending the four of you." Komui instructed at the people in front of him. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi and Bookman sat in front of him. The Order decided to take Allen's advice, but not whole heartedly. Well, pretty obvious at whom they sent. One Exorcist with an evolved Innocence type, one Exorcist without Innocence and two Bookmen who were there for records.

"The Higher-ups are worried since Allen is now on enemy's ground. But you were the few who had known Allen and still trusted him, thus for my choices." Komui ended.

"Che, he left with the Noahs. Traitor enough for me." Kanda snorted

"Is that why Yuu-chan always look at Allen's room door whenever he walks past?" Lavi retorted, cupping his hands to make it look like he was using a loudspeaker.

"You want to die, rabbit?!"

"Aaaaawwww, Yuu-chan in denial!!"

_**SMACK!!**_

"Thank you Lenalee." Komui thanked as Lenalee sat down with a huff. Two bumps formed on the two boys' heads from her boots as Komui coughed to continue.

"Please show respect to this individual. His research had helped us through the years and he is very weak."

"He is also Allen Walker's father. His biological father, am I right?" Bookman reconfirmed with the Supervisor. Komui nodded in confirmation, causing Lenalee and Lavi to look at each other in surprise.

"Whatever questions you want to ask, do them later. I want you to check if what Allen wants us to do is useful. If it is useless, report here immediately. Use the Ark to move." Komui ended before he got Reever to send the team out.

Lenalee looked back at her brother. Since the attack, her brother has been avoiding her. Through the whole briefing, Komui prevented any eye contact with her. Did something happen? Did she do something wrong?

"What is Allen's father like?" Lavi wondered aloud as the team made their way to the Ark's Gate.

"Short like his son." Kanda muttered out as Lavi tried to picture it in his mind.

"This is a respectable man. Make sure all of you show your respect!!" Bookman scolded as they entered the Gate one by one.

The next thing they realized, they were outside a small tent. The Order had set up high and tight security all over the tent. The town looked deserted as well.

"Must be one hell of a guy to have a security level this high." Lavi looked around in awe as golems flew around them, looking their way and then flying off after a short moment.

"Let's go in then." Lenalee said as she walked towards the entrance of the tent, with the three males following her.

When they flipped open the cloth that was supposed to be the door, they peered in. There was a life support machine in the tent, along with a hospital bed. Next to the bed was a frail and skin to the bone figure that was sitting on a wheelchair. It seemed that the man was extremely busy with something as he didn't even noticed that the team was right behind him.

"Excuse me." Lenalee said sweetly, causing the man the startle and turned around to look at them.

The team watched as the man whimpered and widened his eyes in horror at the sight of them. He then looked at the direction of the sky and raised his hands up. The team blinked in confusion.

"LORD!! PLEASE DON'T SEND YOUR ANGELS TO PICK ME UP YET!!" He exclaimed with sobs in between as an imaginary light shone onto him.

The team facefaulted. It was either that the man was out and about too long or he had become plain senile.

"Erm……Mr. Ryder?" Lenalee tried again and the man squeaked at the touch of her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and cried out again.

"LORD!! Even if you send the best looking angels down to convince me, I WON'T GO YET!!" Ryder wailed as the imaginary light shone brighter. But Ryder seemed to have used up quite a lot of energy. He groaned tiredly and passed out.

"I-i-is he okay?" Lavi cautiously questioned as the team stared at the 'respectable' man. Then a gas like state floated out of the body.

"_The light……it's so beautiful……"_

The team freaked out at the very point. They just met the man and he was going to die before they could anything?!

"Come back!! Come Back RYDER!!" Lavi screamed at the top of his lungs at the still floating spirit.

"Stop screaming and help me bring him back to the life support." Kanda yelled loud as he lifted the man by the forearms.

Lavi and Kanda hauled the man onto the bed hurriedly but carefully. Bookman rushed to connect to life support back onto the man while Lenalee wiped the sweat of his face. A really fine way to start of the investigation.

While Ryder was left under Bookamn's care. Lavi told the other two all he knew about Pianic Ryder.

"Pianic Ryder married another English woman, whose name was unknown. They gave birth to triplets. However, two looked abnormal. Ryder's wife was high on looks and reputation. Having kids that didn't fit in with normal was unacceptable. One was given away to Pianic's good friend while the other's whereabouts were unknown."

"Pianic's wife recovered from the incident. However, when the child they kept started to have symptoms that of a Noah at the age eleven, she lost it and accidentally killed herself when she fainted and fell into a river, they were having a picnic that day when it happened."

"Pianic then devoted his life into the studies of Noah. His research ranged from the symptoms to restraints that are placed on one that has the gene to prevent blood lust. Somewhere down the line, the child started to appear and disappear. We believed he had made contact with the Earl during then. It was until one day the child didn't come back that Ryder suspected something happened."

"When Ryder tried to get out of the Order to search for his child, Leverrier thought he was going to help the Earl. He gave the order to exterminate Ryder at all cost. It was only later when Cross arrived at the scene that the matter was resolved. However, Ryder was attacked and injured so badly that he had to be placed on live support to survive. The living condition and fees for research and medical expenses were probably the Inspector's way of compensation."

"What an asshole." Kanda cursed under his breath while Lenalee placed a hand over her mouth at the horrific information she had just heard. She knew Leverrier would do anything to get victory. But this, this was too much.

"It ain't all bad." The three teenagers turned to the weak man on the bed who was smiling weakly at them. "I don't have to pay for anything and Leverrier isn't allowed to start an argument with me, let alone a fight."

"Are you ok, Mr. Ryder?" Lenalee asked as the three walked closer to Ryder. Ryder chuckled light heartedly.

"Happens a lot. No biggie. I take it that Allen sent you?" Ryder smiled warmly at the team as they slowly nodded their heads.

"Allen said the outcome of the war would depend on it." Lavi recalled as Ryder nodded slowly.

"Indeed it will. Allen wouldn't be able to do it since he is in enemy's territories now. But I must ask of you to keep it a secret from Leverrier."

"It depends. If it is really important then we would have to report it." Kanda said coolly. Ryder looked at Kanda for a moment and half smiled.

"Trust me, whatever it is; you wouldn't want Leverrier to enter this."

The team looked at each other. Was the key to winning the war this important and secretive that they couldn't tell a Higher-up? Lenalee made up her mind first.

"We promise." Kanda looked at her with a cocked eyebrow while Lavi widened his eyes. Were her feelings towards Leverrier getting in the way of her judgment? In any case, the promise made Ryder nod his head.

"Then tell me, can you people take care of an infant?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"There he is."

"My, even with a hair color like that he looks dashing!!"

"As expected of a Noah."

These were the words that Allen heard as he walked past the people in a calm manner. He had just arrived to the ball. He was shock to see the large amount of humans that were there. His eyes couldn't see any Akumas around apart from the Akuma servants that were serving the guests.

Allen looked around, feeling lost. According to Tyki, it was a tradition that the star of the ball was to enter the ball the latest. Thus, he had a hard time finding his way around. Really, at least give him an escort in this ridiculously huge room with people that were the amounts of ants.

"Aaahhh, if it isn't the new comer, Sir Allen." Allen turned in surprise as a wealthy looking tall and thin man with a bushy mustache approached him with his plump and slightly short wife. Trying to remember his manners and ignoring the feeling of dreaded ness, Allen smiled politely and greeted the two.

"Hello, how are you enjoying the ball?" Allen shook the man's hand and kissed his wife hand. The man nodded his approval while he wife grinned in satisfaction.

"Lovely. It seems that you are a nice edition to the family. I look forward to working with you, Sir Allen." The man replied back as the couple laughed warm heartedly. Allen didn't know what to do but smile and thanked them.

"Oh yes!! I would like to introduce you to my daughter." The man stepped aside, revealing a girl that was slightly younger then Allen; she was so well hidden behind her father that Allen was taken by surprise.

Her mother pushed Linda towards Allen lightly. Allen just stood there and looked at the girl. She had silky raven black hair and green emerald eyes. When Allen smiled and introduced himself. The girl widened her eyes and hid her face behind her fan. The wife huffed in disapproval.

"Linda!! I'm so sorry, Sir Allen. Linda is just too shy for her own good. How about you two get to know one another?" the wife eyes sparkled as she continued to push her daughter to Allen. Allen was about to reject when another couple came to introduce him to their daughter. It then followed by another and another that there was an argument on whose daughter was the best to be introduced to Allen.

What the people didn't know was that during this time, Allen snuck away from the crowd and walked off quickly to the only hiding place he could find. The balcony.

Allen let out a sigh of relief as he walked to the railings. He then looked up and gazed at the stars.

"Because you're the last Noah who was new and unsure of this kind of occasions, the families started to get at you." A melodic voice was heard on Allen's left as he turned to see red.

There was a girl, that looked around the same age as him, was staring up at the large full moon in the sky. She turned towards Allen, her beautiful shoulder length red hair swayed as she did. Her midnight blue eyes shone in interest at Allen.

"You must have witness it a lot to know." Allen smiled gently at her. The girl chuckled and looked up at the moon again.

"Been through it too. I was six years old the first time I attended this kind of ball. Can you imagine discussing about marriage when you till in the stage when the opposite sex is the enemy?"

The two of them laughed. Then something in the sentence caught him.

Been through it?

"Seems like you noticed." Allen blinked as the girl started to walk up to Allen. Her eyes shone with even more interest at Allen as she gently took Allen's hand into hers.

"We weren't properly introduced last time. It's nice to meet you. I'm Melody Notes. I'm the Noah that holds the memories of Grief. Would you like to dance with me?"

**OMAKE**

_wind blows at the balcony_

Road:Sigh where's Allen?

Tyki: Maybe we should have left an escort behind?

Current Allen:(running everywhere) Where's the ball?!Where's the ball!!

_Curtain falls_

Lavi:Yup! Even his change couldn't chage this part of him.

Author's Note: And that was the long awaited chapter 11!! I wanna sleep!! . 5am till now was thinking of how to write this chapter!! Well at least it's done. I hope you guys liked it.

Read and Review please!!


	12. Family Fun

Author's Note:Hey!! I'm back and so not happy with 2nd year in Design School. I don't even know whether I can make it next. So many screwups. Then there are the holidays (correction: assignments at home days) coming up. If I have the time maybe I'll update again.

Well, enough about me, let's get on with the story!!

Chapter 12: Family Fun

Tyki bowed and thanked the beautiful lady for the dance, making the lady blushed, thanked him shyly and hurried away to her parents.

"I really hate this kind of events." Tyki thought with a sigh as he walked off to the second floor, wanting and needing a break for dancing with twenty nobles.

When he reached the desired floor, he was greeted by Road, who was happily licking a huge lollipop and her over loving adopted father, Sheryl Camelot.

"My, my, here comes our dashing star." Sheryl cooed while Tyki's eyes twitched. Why someone as creepy as Sheryl related to him was was beyond him. Who knows, maybe there was a malfunction in his genes or something.

"Sheryl, stop doing that or I'll knock you out." Tyki muttered, making Sheryl hug him and tremble.

"Waaaahhh!! When did Tyki have such an attitude!! He used to be so cute…….tagging along with me shouting 'Sheryl-nii, Sheryl-nii!!'" Sheryl cried while Tyki balled his fists up and trembled slightly in annoyance.

"Say some more and I'll throw you down to ground floor." Tyki said through gritted teeth before he realized the other teaser was being quieter than usual. While Sheryl continued to wail about how violent Tyki had become, Tyki turned to see Road looking down with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong Road?" Tyki asked as he walked to stand next to Road. Hearing what Tyki had asked, Sheryl snapped to serious father mode and rushed over to his adopted daughter's side, wanting to know what was causing that look of displeasure on Road's face.

"Allen's dancing with Melody." Road said with a pout as she watched Allen dance with the Noah of Grief. "She got to him first!!" Road whined as she pouted more.

"Road dear, don't do that!! Your face may look cute like that but I don't want you to blow up your beautiful cheeks!!" Sheryl said in worry while Tyki watched the interaction of Melody and Allen.

Melody smiled gently at Allen as they twirled and swayed to the music. Allen for some reason, felt at ease with Melody. He was relaxed when her beautiful midnight blue eyes looked at him. The more he looked into them the more he was reminded about Kanda's. Then there was her red hair. Beautiful and silky that could rival Lavi's. Her personality was one of a bid sister.

It was as if his family at the Black Order had combined itself into Melody.

"You seem more relaxed then before." Melody's melodic voice broke through his thoughts as he twirled her to the music. "You're……weird. But interesting."

"In what way am I weird?" Allen asked curiously as Melody let go of his hand and placed it on his chest.

"Your music……is not one."

"Huh?"

"Allen, in this world, there is always music. I can hear these tunes and if I want, change them." Melody explained as she led Allen off the dance floor and to the dining area. "The tunes define us, our personality. Meaning to say that I can change people's personality."

"That's……big." Allen didn't know what else to say. Changing a person's personality, was it really possible?

"I can see you find it hard to believe. How about I give you a demo?" melody said, making Allen widen his eyes. What did she mean by that?

Melody lifted a fair finger up and directed Allen to look at a big buff looking gentle man with a timid face and a young stuck up looking female. Suddenly, Allen's vision was black and white. The outlines of the people were black and the rest were white. He looked at Melody who winked back at him while placing another finger to her lips. The finger on her lips then pointed front causing Allen to look back and gasp.

Within each person was a circle. The circle had a circle with it and it continues. On every circle there are musical notes on them. The circles will rotate around a pivot which was the core of all circles. The pivot was the name of the person.

"I'm showing you what I see when I alter the tunes." Melody said kindly before she pointed at the two individuals, causing their outlines to turn red. She moved her fingers slowly, swapping the two's melody circles of the two. After that was done, she snapped her fingers and the world of colors came back. But the view was different for Allen of the two people.

The timid man coughed and changed to a man that was stuck up looking while the lady timidly looked around like a lost child.

"Since the Earl wanted them to have personality changes, I'm actually killing two birds with one stone now." Melody grinned at the look of slight horror that was on Allen's face. If she could do this without anyone knowing about this, imagine what she would do to the Black Order?

A arm snaked around his arm as Road hugged his arm. She glared at Melody with jealousy.

"Melody is so mean!! I should dance with Allen!! I'm after all his sister!!"

"Road is mean too!! You got to play with him so many times while this is the first time I get to talk to him!!"

"Sister Priority!! Right Allen?" Road turned to Allen with a bunch of puppy dog eyes while Melody glared for the first time that night at Road.

"Well……" Allen didn't know what to say. Either one he chooses will earn him a huge dislike and who knows what could happen. Girls are so hard to please and very unpredictable. Allen should know, being with Cross and having Lenalee.

"Girls girls!! This is Allen's Welcome Party. You're not making feel comfortable at all!" Allen turned to see Tyki and a long haired noble walking his way. To Allen's relief, the two girls settle down and muttered apologetically. The long haired noble smiled at that before turning to Allen and holding out his hand.

"Sheryl Camelot, at your service. It's nice to meet you, Allen Walker." Allen looked at his hand for a short moment before he took it and shook it. When Allen stopped shaking and tried to pull his hand away, Sheryl held on to it, moving closer to Allen. Allen suddenly felt like a lab rat as Sheryl took a good look at Allen, inspecting him and touching his hair.

"Sheryl, what on earth are you doing?" Tyki asked with an awkward look. Sheryl then stood back and released Allen's hand. He took a deep breath.

"So DASHING!!" Sheryl exclaimed and hugged Allen. Allen could have sworn his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he did that. It was not only from the shock but the force Sheryl used to hug him was incredibly tight.

"Daddy!! You're turning Allen blue!!" Road exclaimed as she pulled Allen out of Sheryl's grip, allowing Allen to have a gasp of air.

"Seriously, are all us Noahs dashing and beautiful creatures? No wonder we're chosen ones. Our beauty is our power!!" Sheryl said as an imaginary light shone onto him and Allen could see sparkles around him.

"Sheryl, you're embarrassing us all." Melody muttered while she, Road and Allen were pushed away from him by Tyki.

"C'mon, little kids, let's leave senile Uncle Sheryl to his daydream." Tyki muttered under his breath with wariness as he ushered the teens to the other side of the hallway. When Tyki's hand touched Allen's shoulder, Allen felt a spark coming from his boundaries.

Shit.

_You had your fun, I want to play!!_

"Allen, are you alright?" Road asked in worry when Allen's hand shot to his temples. The Noah in him was fighting the boundaries. A pain shot through his head as he felt the Noah start to throw a tantrum.

"I'm fine, just a slight headache." Allen said before he flinched when another tantrum wrecked his body.

"Let's take him to one of the restrooms. He looks awfully pale!" Melody whispered so as not to let the guests wonder what was going on.

"I'll take him there, too tired to entertain anyways." Tyki murmured before he took Allen's arm and led him away. As the two disappeared within the crowd of nobles, Melody couldn't help but stare at Allen.

"Hmm? What's wrong Melody?" Road asked as Melody tapped her chin with an interested look.

"You know I can see the tunes of people right? Allen, your brother, he has four tunes inside of him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Take a seat on the couch while I get you some water." Tyki motioned Allen to the couch before he walked over to the table where a flask and some cups were found. Allen looked around and tried his best to take in the sight of the room. It was like a room built for a king. Beautiful decorations of gold with mixture of red and orangy brown. It had a couch, which was where Allen was sitting, chairs and tables as if it was a living room and at the far end of the room was a big king size bed.

"Wow……" Allen couldn't help but say out before he jolted at the cold contact of glass on his cheek. He turned to see the smirked on Tyki's face as he handed Allen the glass of water. Allen muttered his thanks before he drank some of the water as Tyki took a seat next to him.

"So how do you find the place and people so far?" Tyki asked as he loosened his bowtie and took a sip of water. Allen looked at the water in his glass.

"It's scary." He said honestly, earning a curious glance from Tyki. "Noahs have connections with almost every noble in the world. The power and influence you people hold is very great. If the Noahs were gone there would surely be a great uproar in the class. Also, Noahs act like a one big family. Its scary because anyone on the street could be a Noah, destroying and laughing at mankind as we speak."

"Allen, you should stop it." Tyki ruffled Allen's hair with a sigh.

"Stop what?"

"Putting yourself apart from the family. Yes, you weren't part of us since your genes were the submissive ones but you're here now, in the family, and this is where you belong. I don't have to keep repeating this." Tyki spoke in a brotherly way to Allen as he patted Allen's head.

_This feels nice._

Allen couldn't help but thought as Tyki ruffled his hair some more with a smile and stood up to walk towards the bookshelf.

**THUMP**

Allen grunted when the Noah threw a tantrum again. He could hear Tyki's voice distantly asking whether he wanted a book to read but he couldn't reply. The pain was intense. He could feel his boundaries straining themselves.

_**LET ME OUT NOW!!**_

"ALLEN!!" Tyki dropped the book he had slid out of the shelf onto the ground as he ran to the fallen British boy, who was trembling and twitching uncontrollably.

_CRACK_

_Where am I? Allen looked around in the white space that he found himself surrounded in._

_Wait…… this is the same place where……_

_A child version of Allen walked past Allen, skin grey with golden eyes._

_My turn……_

"-sama……" was what Tyki heard when the boy suddenly stopped trembling. Tyki scooped Allen up into his arm and checked Allen's temperature. It seemed fine, making Tyki feel slightly less worried.

Tyki's eyes widen when Allen's hand touched his hand with child-like Innocence. Tyki's eyes then traveled to Allen's eyes. Both his eyes had turn golden and was looking at him with joy.

"Tyki-sama……" Allen whispered with admiration that resembled a child before he buried his face into Tyki's chest. Tyki looked down at the snuggling teen for a moment before he finally realized what was going on.

"Allen?" Allen looked up and moved up so he could be at the same eye level as Tyki. Tyki could feel Allen's hand rubbing against his chest as he traveled up, wanting more warmth. Tyki couldn't help but smile.

"You're still a child aren't you?" Tyki stroked Allen's cheek tenderly, earning a delighted face from Allen and him rubbing his face against his cheek. Allen then looked at Tyki sideways, blushing.

"Feeling the power gain feels good doesn't it?" Tyki smirked as his dark side started to emerge.

When a Noah is awakening, it goes to an older Noah to get fed with some of the other's powers. It will cause the Noah inside to grow, mature and in some cases, cause the Noah to be strong enough to understand and take over the host.

Being fed is not eating or drinking. As long you stay within a certain distance from an older Noah, the power transfer would be there. Of course, the closer the contact, the more power gain. It works best if there was skin contact and the two had their Noahs summoned. Since Tyki woke Allen's up, naturally Allen's Noah would go to him.

Allen licked his lips as he felt the power surging through his body. It was warm and powerful. He then stared at Tyki's lips for a moment.

"I don't remember much about lips contact being better but I know you'll like it." Tyki whispered into Allen's ear, causing the Noah to shiver even more before he kissed Tyki.

It was first an innocent peck before he pulled away immediately. He tilted his head to the side in thought and licked his lips again. It wasn't very scary but nice. He looked at Tyki, seeing the older Noah nod in encouragement. Allen then moved closer and kiss Tyki again, this time daring himself to hold on longer.

"TYKI!! How's Allen?!" the door slammed open to reveal Road and Sheryl.

So. Here's the scene. Road's long lost brother, kissing Tyki hotly with Tyki's hand, encouraging Allen.

So, there were two reactions.

One came from Tyki and Allen. Tyki showed a mild surprised look while Allen glanced at the two lazily.

Yeah…… the other reaction was better.

"TYKI-PON!! Is this how you treat a child?! In front of a child?! MY CHILD!!" Sheryl wailed in distress as he tried to cover Road's eyes when Tyki, instead of pushing Allen off, hugged him closer.

Road pushed Sheryl's hands away and walked towards Tyki. Her steps were small and slow. Sheryl felt cold sweat falling off his face as he watched his beloved daughter walk closer and closer to the two.

"So Tyki……" Road emotionlessly trailed as looked at him then at Allen, who seemed to be rubbing his cheek against Tyki's.

"Was he good?" Road's eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement, bringing her fists to her chest as she waited excitedly for the answer.

"R-R-R-ROAD!! You…you…..heeeerrrrr…….." Sheryl's eyes bulged out at his so called innocent daughter's reaction before he fainted in disbelief.

"Aaah….he fainted." Road turned back to see her adoptive father's unconscious body on the ground.

"Yeah he is." Tyki agreed as he too looked at Sheryl's body while he made an approving sound with his throat when Allen's arms snaked around him and he could feel the breaths Allen breathed on his neck.

Road stared at Sheryl's body for a short moment.

"So was he really good?" Road turned back to Tyki with eyes sparkling more than the last. Tyki frowned.

"Oi……what about Sheryl?"

"Aaaahhh the maids with take care of him! So tell me!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is just so precious." Lavi squealed at the sight of the child in the orphanage. The group had followed the directions told by Pianic. They found themselves in London. In the shabbiest orphanage compared to the rest.

A lady came out to greet them. She was Pianic's old assistant, Mia Daia. Upon showing her the letter Pianic gave them to show her who sent them, her eyes widened surprise before they lowered with sadness.

She led them into the orphanage. There weren't many kids around, probably just twelve at most. She then stopped in front of a door and told them to go in.

Puzzled why Pianic would lead them to an orphanage, they entered the room. What they found was a room with limited space. It was comfy though but still shabby looking. In the room was a little wooden crib. Mia led them towards it to find a two year old sleeping inside. The crib was small, making the sleeping area squashed. However the look on the child's face told them she didn't mind.

"This is Aiko. She is the one Pianic is talking about." Mia explained as they looked at her from the crib with shocked eyes.

"No wonder he asked whether we could handle an infant." Lenalee realized as watched the child sleep with a tender smile.

"If you can handle an infant, you can handle a two year old." Mia smiled back.

"You know. Aiko looks like a minature version of Yuu-chan!" Lavi said with interest as he continued to observe Aiko. He then turn to Kanda and gave him a look that one gives when they know you did something bad with a creepy smile. "Yuu, did you shotgun?"

Immediately, Lavi found himself at knife point with a murderous Kanda glaring at him. An image of a devil appeared behind him.

"Care to repeat that, you blasted rabbit?" Kanda growled lowly while Lavi snickered at the sight.

"But why would a two year old be any use to the Order?" Bookman questioned Mia. Mia was about to explain when a sound came from the crib.

"Oh! Aiko just woke up." Lenalee gasped in surprised when two beautiful grayish blue eyes opened and looked at her. The room was silent as the child woke up and looked around. She looked with huge eyes that shone with curiosity before it landed on Kanda.

Kanda started to feel awkward when the child kept staring at him, leading to the rest staring at him as well.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, trying not to sound like how he usually does in fear of scaring the child.

The child lifted a tiny finger up and pointed at Kanda, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Her lips parted and she spoke.

"Onee-chan pretty!!" Aiko said with a huge grin and everybody froze.

"Kanda……two year old kid……no knife……no kill…….." Lavi said in a slow and calm manner, hoping to wipe the wanting to scream but can't look that was on Kanda's face. Aiko stared at the Exorcists for a moment before she spoke.

"But Innocence is…… not 100 compatible yet." Just that statement caught the attention of everyone.

"Aiko was born with Innocence inside her. One of her abilities, as you can see, is able to see the people's Innocence synchronization ratings." Mia explained as she walked over to Aiko.

"Is that why she would be helpful?" Bookman asked as Mia started to unbutton the two year old shirt. Mia shook her head. She asked Aiko to turn her back towards the Exorcist before she totally removed Aiko's shirt. The Exorcists' eyes widened at the sight.

Aiko's back had a mark that popped out at the middle of her spine. The mark was a heart shape with spikes around it. It nearly looked like a heart combined with a star and it glowed faintly.

"I believed the Order has been looking for this for quite a while." Mia said expressionlessly as the Exorcists stared at the glowing mark on the two year old back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen awoke feeling the comfy pillow at the back of his head and the soft mattress with silky warm covers around and on top of him. He wanted to sink back into sleep. It was such a comfortable position and place to be in.

If it weren't for something that was moving beside him.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed together as the movement got closer and closer. His eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his chest. Allen immediately sat up and threw the sheets off him.

There, lying next to him with a comfortable look on her face was Road. She was in a sleeveless white gown that was knee length. Allen blinked at the sight of his sister curled up, snuggling next to him. When the sheets were pulled off, Road's eyebrows started to furrowed together and she lazily cracked open an eye.

"Allen, it's still the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." She slurred with sleepiness as she pulled some of the covers over her and snuggled even closer to Allen. Allen looked at Road for a moment before he looked around. He was back in the Noah's mansion, in his personal room. It was dark and the grandfather clock in the room showed that it was three in the morning.

Seeing that Road was around, he couldn't really do much. He laid back down again and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over him again.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel nostalgic?"

"What do you mean?"

Allen turned to face Road as she held his hand gently. With a truly happy smile she closed her eyes.

"We were like this, in that woman's womb." Allen raised an eyebrow as Road continued.

"Babies don't have any recollections of when they were in their mother's womb. But I have. The three of us, you, me and Zimri. When we were still together in her womb, we held onto each other's hands. That gesture was simple, but it held a lot of meaning for me."

"I felt like no matter what happens, we'll be together always. But fate is so cruel. We had a mother who threw the two of us away. The three of us were separated. I remembered crying very badly when I was separated from the two of you."

"The Earl picked me up and I grew up under him. It was later that when the Earl had to spend more time on the Akumas that he passed guardianship to Sheryl. Though they provided me with a lot of stuff, I still felt that I lost something, my hands itches to hold onto something."

"When Zimri came, I was so happy. Now all we needed was to find you and we can be together again. I was excited. I kept hoping and wishing for the day you would come."

"Then, Zimri was found out to be a traitor. I couldn't believe it. I kept telling myself it wasn't true. So I ran to his room to confront him. By the time I got there, the Earl was there, I remembered Zimri's blood spreading around me. I cried. I lost a part of me that day."

Road looked at Allen. Allen could see the pleading in her eyes.

"Allen, promise me that nothing will happen to either of us. I don't want to experience what happened that day. Though I love the Duke a lot, Zimri still matters a lot to me."

"Please don't leave me behind. That's all I'm asking."

Allen touched her hand. Yes, something did feel nostalgic and he couldn't deny that he didn't feel any kind of attachment to the Noahs. But he still was part of the Black Order. There were people he didn't want to leave behind.

But now, the Noahs didn't matter. The Order didn't matter. The world didn't matter. His sister mattered. With a soft sigh and a smile Allen nodded his head before the two siblings hugged each other.

"Thank you Allen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tyki said you were a good kisser!!" Road said cheerfully while they had their breakfast in bed. Allen choked on his orange juice.

"WHAT?!" Allen exclaimed with a tint of pink on either side of his cheeks while Road spread butter on her toast.

"Oh, your Noah took over your body yesterday. It went to Tyki to feed off him" Road said it as if she was talking about the weather as she gave Allen the well spread toast before she did one for herself. "You were rubbing and touching him in a similar way a cat does to its owner."

"Rubbing…..against……Tyki Mikk?!" Allen's went wider and wider at each word he spoke as he imagined the way he was rubbing against Tyki. The more he thought about it, the more he felt sick.

"Seriously, you should get kissed more. You look totally alluring after that kiss with Tyki." Road teased before she munched on her toast and watched her brother start the sweat and blush profusely.

"I have a very good feeling people will think that I am some kind of easy person. No, my pride won't allow it!!" Allen said as he grabbed his head, black aura surrounding him.

"Just like the proud English gentleman you are." Road added as she finished up her toast.

Really, teasing Allen was so much fun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanda's eyes twitched as he carried Aiko in his arms. Ever since they left the orphanage to return to Pianic for further information, Aiko had been clinging onto Kanda like a child to her parent. Though Lavi and Lenalee offered to carry her, Aiko attached herself to Kanda like glue, slightly to Kanda's annoyance.

"You can't escape it Yuu. People are going to think that your Aiko-chan's parent, seeing how much you two look alike!" Lavi said cheerfully before he rushed to the front, so as Kanda won't be able to kill him, now that he was carrying a child.

"I'm going to kill him when I let go of this child." Kanda muttered under his breath while Aiko stared innocently at him.

"Kanda!! No violent talks in front of Aiko." Lenalee scolded with a smack at the back of Kanda's head. Kanda couldn't do anything but grumble as they entered the tent.

Upon the sight of Pianic. Aiko grinned widely and jumped off Kanda's arms and ran towards Pianic.

"I'm glad you're doing fine my dear." Pianic greeted Aiko whom leaped into his arms and snuggled up into his chest. She then looked around excitedly.

"Allen papa!! Where's Allen papa?!" Aiko asked excitedly. Pianic shook his head.

"He's no here now, but you'll meet him soon." Pianic said tenderly. Aiko's excitement deflated almost immediately as she said out a soft disappointed yes.

"Aiko knows Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Yes, Allen made a pit stop here before he went back to the Order. During that time, I let him know more about Aiko and vice versa."

"But why is she calling Allen papa?" Lenalee asked curious.

"Could it be………?!" Lavi's eyes widened while Bookman face turned black.

"Stupid Moyahi."

"No, no. Aiko is not my granddaughter." Pianic explained, feeling slightly depressed that people thought of his son that way. "Since Aiko didn't have any one to consider as a father to her, she took the first kind soul to treat her well."

"Allen papa was really really nice to Aiko!!" Aiko exclaimed with glee, before it went to disappointment again. "When will Allen papa come back? I wonder."

Pianic patted Aiko's head for comfort before he turned back to the Exorcists.

"Now you see why I don't want you guys to tell Leverrier. If he knew, he would place this child through experiments. Who knows what would happen to her?"

"But she has the Heart. We need to take her back." Kanda countered.

"You are already taking her back. As long as you don't tell Leverrier, it's ok with me." Pianic said with a serious expression.

Kanda was about to speak again when a golem started to receive signal from the Headquaters.

"What is it now, Komui?" Kanda grumbled.

_Hee Hee Hee Hee_

Everybody's eyes widened except for Aiko.

"Something has happened at the Order." She murmured as the creepy laughing continued.

"You people go!! Aiko should be fine with me." Pianic assured as he held Aiko close.

"We'll be back to talk this over." Bookman said before they ran to the gate, to see what has happened in the Order.

"I just hope it isn't one of Komui's crazy experiments." Pianic sighed while Aiko frowned in displeasure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Upon the arrival, the scene in front of them was a mess, paper and potions were everywhere.

"I wonder what happened he-RE!!" Lavi wondered before he tripped over something, pulling Kanda down along with him.

_POOF!!_

"A puff of purple smoke appeared where Lavi and Kanda had landed. Lenalee and Bookman hurriedly ran to the area.

"Lavi! Kanda! Are you alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

_Hee hee HEE Hee_

"What was that?" Lenalee turned around while Bookman checked the boys out. His eyes widened.

"Lenalee, I need you help!!"

Lenalee ran over and gasped at the sight.

"Lavi!! Kanda!! You're-!!"

_**OMAKE**_

Sheryl: Er….er….Road…..so innocent……..NOW….err…errr

Tyki: She wasn't even innocent in the first place.

100 ton weight dropped onto Sheryl and lightning strikes him

Sheryl: Waaa….err…errr….ROAD!!

Curtains fall

Road: That's my adoptive dad, nice fellow huh? (Grins widely)

Allen: (creeped out) Aaaahhh……

Author's Note: Yup and that was Chapter 12. I hope you like the interaction between Allen and the other Noahs. I received some reviews wondering when Allen and Kanda or Allen and Lavi moments will happen. Don't worry; Allen will be back with them soon so please wait patiently.

Read and Review!! See you next chapter!!


	13. One back, One new

Author's Note: I'm back!! I'm sorry for such a long term no update break but I really appreciate your support!! This chapter might seem a bit rush but I needed it to go this way so as to get on with the serious stuff soon. For those who had seen the Allen Evolved art work I did in deviantart, the character on Allen's right will appear here.

I decided to write the chapter differently from the manga so please doesn't hate me for this!! Now on with the story!!

Chapter 13: One back, One new

Allen walked down the halls of the Noah Mansion. His footsteps echoed in the black space with photo frames floating in mid air. As Allen walked, he ran through the situation in his head.

He currently was in enemy's territory. He wanted to go and find out more about the opponent and report back to Komui. However, Tyki covered that hole up with the link that was established to awake a Noah.

Allen gritted his teeth as he thought about that. He felt violated and disgusted by this. He stopped walking and looked up, having a good view of the photo frames floating around like a spiral leading to an empty black space. To think that the Noahs had existed so long.

"Scary." Allen said aloud as he leaned against what seemed to be like a wall. He pulled up his sleeves and looked at his new colored arms. The black and white crosses that were imprinted on them had little electric currents come out of them.

"The Noah in me is fighting to get out. Could it be due to the energy transfer from last night that it is able to fight the boundaries at this level? I shouldn't have dropped the boundaries to 50 percent if that were the case. But if I didn't the Noahs would suspect something if they can't feel the presence of mine." Allen pursed his lips as he covered the two crosses up with his sleeves.

"I have to see Pianic fast." Allen thought as he walked towards what seemed to be the living room.

_Pianic?_

Allen gasped when he blinked and found himself in the familiar white space which was his heart. A glass table appeared with two glass chairs and a chess set on top of the table. Lastly, Zimri appeared, cross-legged with one arm on the table top and the other supporting his head, looking a bit unhappy.

_Why not call him Father? He is partly the reason why you're here._

Allen looked down, face voided from emotions. This made Zimri frowned.

_Allen……_

"_I already am calling someone else by that."_ Allen said before he turned to walk away but was stopped by Zimri.

_Allen……do you blame Father?_

Allen turned and looked and Zimri in the eye.

"_I don't blame Father. I blame what he didn't do."_

Allen blinked to find himself in the living room, where Melody and Road were arguing about something while Tyki ignored them and Devitto and Jasdero cheered them on. Allen's eyes narrowed a little.

_He didn't keep me and Road. If he did, maybe we wouldn't have been involved in the war._

_We could have been normal._

_But then the word "Normal", I hate that word._

"Allen." Allen was brought back to reality when Road ran towards him and hugged his arm. "Ne, what do you want to do?" Road smiled and tugged Allen into the room.

"HE SHOULD FIRST PAY CROSS'S BLOODLY DEBTS!!" Devitto shouted and threw the little book of debts at Allen's chest. The book hit Allen's chest and fell onto the floor. Allen didn't wince at the impact, causing Devitto and Jasdero to be a little surprised.

Road glared at the twin furiously and picked up the book.

"Why the hell did you do that?! It's your debt you settle it yourselves!!" Road yelled back and threw the book back. However, it didn't fly to the direction planned and went straight into the fire.

"SHIT!!" The twin yelled out and ran after the currently burning book. Tyki smirked while Road giggled before she faced Allen. Her glee disappeared from the serious look on Allen's face.

"Allen?" Road asked before Allen turned to her with a grim face. Tyki watched the two in silence while the twins continued to get the book out of the fire.

"Let me out." Allen said in a voice which said that he didn't want any arguments. The twins immediately turned while Tyki stood up and Road's eyes widened.

"Allen, what are you saying?" Road said in half laughter and half disbelieving voice as she held onto his arm tighter. Allen's face remained unchanged as he watched emotions running through Road's form.

"I mean, we just got back together not long ago. We have so much to catch up on. Did we do something wrong? Allen?" Road tugged onto Allen's arm in a way a child does to seek attention from their parent.

"Road, I just need time alone for a while. There are a lot of things I need to figure out right now?" Allen said calmly but that only seemed to make Road even more distressed. The twin's stared at him in shock while Tyki was behind Road, trying to sooth her.

"What's there to figure out?! You're my brother!! This is your family!! The Black Order is the enemy we have to destroy!! How many times do I have say this till it gets to you?!" Road cried out as tears rolled off her cheeks and she hugged Allen tightly. Allen's expression softened at the sight. He held her close to him as h e felt the wetness from her tears on his shirt.

"You're thinking of going back to the Black Order, aren't you?" Allen turned slightly to Tyki as Tyki lighted a cigarette. He took a long drag from the stick and exhaled. "You are already seen as an enemy of the Order since they saw you coming with us after we trashed their place. You're just asking for an early death if you do that."

"I've faced death many times, one of time in which you were involved." Allen said with a raised eyebrow while Tyki coughed at what he had said. "Having that situation on me is not going to make me feel any different from other times."

"Oi, how about one of us come along with you?" Debitto voiced out, not looking Allen in the eye as he scratched his head. Jasdero was trying to mend the mostly burnt up debt book behind him. "I mean, it's not that I care or anything……"

"Thank you but no. I want to be alone." Allen said once more with more force before he pushed his sister lightly away from him. "But I want to know a few things." Immediately, everyone, including Jasdero who had made a bigger mess out of the burnt pieces, turned to Allen in attention.

"How did you know about me being your brother? Possibilities of me being that before were near zero due to my innocence. Musician qualification can be transferred to other people besides family, otherwise the Earl wouldn't have been going about killing people that could be acquaintance to the Fourteen, and he could even have gone to Road." Allen said out his thoughts. This kind of things needed to be said out. Who knows what these people who claimed to be his family intend on doing with him. They could use him as a puppet for all he knew.

Allen's eyes twitched when an electric current from his boundaries shocked him. It seemed that the Noah inside him was not very happy with what he had said. Oh well, too bad.

_SLAP_

Allen's face was turned to a side towards the direction Road's hand had slapped. His cheeks slowly turned a light red as he glanced at the bowed head of the First Child of Noah memories.

"Don't call me a lair." Road's voice rang in Allen's ears before she looked up at Allen, tears still rolling down her face. "IDIOT ALLEN!!" With that, she pushed Allen aside and ran out of the room. Allen then felt a killing aura behind him. He turned his head slowly to see Tyki with a deep frown of his face while the twins pointed their guns at him.

"You made her cry." Was said in reunion as they advanced towards Allen, who started to laugh weakly before making a break for it.

"AAAHHH!! GET BACK HERE!! YOU BASTARD!!" was heard from behind him as Allen ran down the corridors. He tried to remember which way was the exit but really, he was the king of getting lost.

_Use your powers, Allen._

Allen heard Zimri's voice in his head as he continued to run aimlessly down the never ending corridor.

Allen blinked and found himself in his mind again. A figure appeared and it was the Noah. However, the Noah was no longer child like anymore. He seemed to have grown to be around the age of thirteen and was looking very eagerly at Allen.

_Came to ask for a favor?_

The Noah asked with a grin so wide that he almost seemed insane. Allen's eyes twitched as he couldn't help but feel scared at the Noah who looked almost like him. Allen then realized how stiff the Noah looked. He then saw a few electric currents sparking around the Noah. Around the wrist, upper arm and knees were dark black lines that sparked once in a while. Allen immediately knew that those were the boundaries Pianic had set on him.

_Let me free and I'll help you out._

The Noah replied in a melodic voice, raising his wrist, tempting Allen to unlock him. Allen's eyes narrowed. At his look, the Noah smiled widened before he shrugged Allen's look off.

_Let me guess. You think that if you let me out, I'll help Tyki-sama restrain you. Please. I may like him but I definitely don't want to stick around for what they are about to do to this vessel for what you did. I'm also really interested in this Order you are going to._

Allen's eyes widened at the mentioned of the Order. The Noah gave him in mocking look.

_Allen, don't be dumb. I was here since you were born. I hear whatever you did since birth. However, I don't see whatever you do as I was hidden in the shadows of your mind. Thus, I know names but I don't know their faces._

_So Allen, let's go off to the Order. I'm very interested in the people you hold so dearly. I promise not to hurt anyone._

The Noah raised his arms again. Allen hesitated a bit. But he could hear the footsteps of others loud and clear. He grunted and touched the Noah's hand. The Noah smirked.

_That a boy._

Allen opened his eyes to find himself floating in the air. He knew he was floating in air as he could see that he was no longer in the Noah's Mansion but in an area that was dark, with cliffs. He could hear the rain that poured down from the sky as he looked up at the dark stormy sky. Looking at his hands, he wasn't all surprised to find that they were translucent.

Allen looked directly in front of him and narrowed his eyes. His lips moved immediately before he realized it.

"I'm back."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bloody idiot professors!! What have they been doing all this time?!"

"Yuu-chan, in the current states we're in, don't use languages like that. They aren't fitting."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT USAGI!!"

"Thank you for reminding me about my current situation, _neko-chan_." Lavi countered back in annoyance as the group walked around the seemingly empty Order. The little incident in the entrance of the gate left two much unexpected results.

The first result was the two has shrunk to age ten years old. The other was that now, Kanda had his human ears replaced with those of cats and had a cat tail on his butt. Lavi was no different; however his was those of rabbit's.

"Will you both be quiet and concentrate on where everybody had gone?" Lenalee scolded as they covered the third floor of the Exorcists' Room level. The team had spent three hours searching for a soul in the Order but none had turned up. It was getting worrying as they now wondered how the transmission was brought to them when the Order was completely vacant.

Checking every room, including their own, nothing was there. Well, their stuff was in place but other occupant's belongings were gone. Then again, to confirm their suspicion, they went to check the science labs along with Komui's room.

Everything was empty, from people and even items.

"We're……abandoned." Bookman concluded as Lenalee walked into the room, looking as if the world had come to an end.

What was going on? Why wasn't her brother here? Were they really abandoned by the Order? Was that the reason why her brother kept avoiding her gaze?

Suddenly, Kanda turned around with a glare towards the door.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi asked as he went on his guard, ears up in alert and his bunny tail wiggling in anticipation.

"Somebody's here." Kanda whispered as he took up a fighting stance. He could sense a presence had just entered the Order. His cat instincts had just helped confirm it for him. The presence was abnormal as well. It was as if the presence had another few more within it. It was like sensing a jar filled with items.

Footsteps were then heard, echoing the area as if the loudspeaker was on for every single room. Lenalee stood behind the two transformed teens while Bookman activated his Innocence. The echoes grew louder and louder and tension grew just as much.

Finally the echoes stopped and a shadow appeared behind the half closed door of Komui's room. The first thing they saw was a golden eye looking through.

"A Noah?!" Bookman exclaimed and the rest took a step back in precaution. The door then creaked loudly as it was pushed in to reveal the last person they had all expected to see in this current situation.

"ALLEN!!" Lenalee and Lavi exclaimed as the British teenager walked into the room like a lost child before he was embraced by the two. Kanda snorted with a barely noticeable smirk while Bookman gave a little small at the long time no see comrade.

"Everything looked so different when there's no one around." Allen said sheepishly before he took a look around and raised an eyebrow. "And nothing around. What's going on?"

Immediately after Allen said his thoughts, the mood went from happy to a saddening. Lenalee turned away to look at the once messy room while Lavi rubbed hi forehead. Bookman coughed a few times before Kanda couldn't take it that nobody was accepting the fact.

"Seems like we've been abandoned." Muttered out loudly as he kicked the ground. He was expecting a gasp or a exlaim but he heard a struggled sound. He looked up to be greeted by Allen's face, cheeks puffed up with hands over his mouth, ready to burst out laugh any moment.

"What's so funny about being abandoned, you bloody moron?!" Kanda shouted at the British boy as Allen couldn't take it anymore and let out a light chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. But seeing you and Lavi in what you are right now…… I needed to let out something." Allen said through muffled laughter before he got Lenalee and Bookman to hold back a bit of their laughter. Lavi and Kanda growled.

"Bastard." Kanda muttered as he stormed away, with his cat tail flipping back and forth frantically.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were spying the Noahs?" Lavi asked with a light punch on Allen's leg.

"I escaped. I needed some time to figure myself out as well. I wanted to come back to discuss some stuff with Komui. However, it seems that there is nobody here to discuss it with." Allen said with a deep frown as walked towards the middle of the room. He then opened his breast pocket of his suit to let the golden golem out of its confinement.

"What was it that you wanted to discuss with my brother about?" Lenalee asked curiously as Allen started to play with Timcanpy with his finger.

"About the Noahs and myself." Allen replied darkly as his looked down at his feet with a sigh. "I don't know much about them yet. But the positions they hold in the world is extremely high. One that I got to know is a minister of a country."

"That means they could set up wars and cause a whole lot of havoc in the world." Lavi exclaimed as Allen nodded at the horrified looks of their friends.

"As we fight a religious battle, the Noahs are causing people who aren't involved with our fight to be tortured." Allen continued as he sat on the dusty floor, letting Timcanpy rest itself on his head.

"More war, more depression, more Akuma." Bookman concluded and Allen nodded again.

"Shit!! Shit!! Shit!!" Lavi chanted as he walked in circles at the sudden situation dumped in their laps. First they were abandoned. Now the situation with the war was worst then expected. Lenalee was in utter shock. But while Allen was concentrated on the situation happening around him, he couldn't help but feel that a certain someone was being extremely quiet.

Allen turned to the direction Kanda had last walked to see Kanda sitting at the darkest corner of the room, knees hugged close to his chest. Allen raised an eyebrow and walked towards the cat like boy while Lavi, Lenalee and Bookman discussed about what Allen had just told them.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Allen asked as he placed a hand on kanda's shoulder. Suddenly, insane laughter brought out from Kanda as he turned to look at Allen, face cocked to the side with the most insane look you could have ever seen.

"Is that what this body's name called?" A feminine voice came out from Kanda's mouth as he spoke before Kanda threw himself at Allen, causing the British boy to yelp in surprise, gaining the attention of the other three people.

"Kanda!! What the hell are you doing to Allen?!"

"Look at his face, he looks insane!!"

"Yuu, I know you dislike Allen but can't you get a long just for once?!"

"But you know…… that's a really suggestive position you two are in." Lenalee chirped out at the sight before her.

Kanda was lying on top of Allen's chest; face inches away from the other. The Japanese's hands were on the Birtish's chest while his legs dangled by Allen's side, as if riding Allen ion his stomach.

"Now isn't the time to think these sorts of things!!" Allen exclaimed as the seemingly possessed Japanese boy started to inch closer and closer to Allen's face.

That was when something about Kanda sparked something in Allen. Immediately, Allen sat up, slipping Kanda off his stomach and on top of his lap. He then grabbed hold of Kanda's top and tore it open.

"Oh my!!" Lenalee gasped. Lavi's eyes popped out while Bookman's jaw slacked. In the middle of Kanda's chest, there was a little girl's face, disfigured and was mostly covered with silvery white hair. She growled menacingly at Allen as if ready to attack him.

"What the hell is that?!" Lavi exclaimed as the ghost glared at him through her hair and hissed angrily at the Bookman Junior. Slowly but carefully, Allen placed his index finger on the ghost's forehead and closed his eyes.

Slowly the images of the memories stored in the girl flowed into his mind. The melodic voice of his voice was heard as he ran through each melody.

_The soul is the place_

_Where secrets are stored and kept_

_The place that nobody can find_

_No matter how broken or new the holder is_

Allen opened his eyes and did the most unexpected thing anyone would never have thought of. He took off his glove and held out his hand.

"I'm Allen Walker. Would you like to come with me?" Everybody except Allen and Kanda had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Allen-kun, what are you saying?!" Lenalee demanded while Allen smiled at the girl's shocked expression.

"This child is a bunch of spirits combined from the experiments the Black Order did to make Exorcists. Lenalee, you know how badly the experiments went. Many died. Without a death that was naturally given, the soul wondered around the Order, however, soul energy had their limits as well. So combined themselves with others, hoping to live on in this world. It finally came out in this form." Allen nodded at the girl who was curiously listening to Allen.

"But combining souls to create a vessel by itself is actually impossible. They needed something in the mix to help them combine together." Allen added as he touched the girl's face. "Am I right?"

"Innocence." Bookman answered in realization. "Innocence combined the souls together. Since this is the place where the Innocence is held, the souls would have no trouble combining themselves."

"So in other words, this child is now our comrade." Lavi said with a not very happy face. Who wouldn't be? Even after death, those who were sacrificed in the experiments couldn't find peace. They ended up wandering the Earth. Then later, they became something that they couldn't be part of when they were alive.

It was depressing.

"I don't really get along with the guy you have attached yourself to but we need him, just like we need you. In separate beings." Allen reasoned with the girl like being. The girl looked at Allen.

"But I don't mind you using his body, really." Allen shrugged as if he couldn't care but Lenalee smacked him at the head while Lavi and Bookman glared at him. The girl just gave him a very disbelieving look.

_Don't do that to Kanda, even if he does act like a stick was shoved up his ass._

"Fine, fine. You can't have his body but you can still be our ally." Allen added as he held his aching Head with his hand.

"I can't leave." The girl looked towards the side as if she was hesitating herself to take Allen's hand. She turned to Allen when he chuckled.

"You can. I'll make sure I won't leave you here. That's what family does."

"Family?"

"Yup."

"Why do you care so much? Why aren't you afraid of me like the others?"

"We're similar." Allen answered with a slight sadness in his smile. The other three people looked puzzled by the statement. But Allen knew what he was talking about.

_We both have negative responses towards our appearance._

_We both are looking for something to make us stay in this world._

_We both want a family to live and return to._

"I know it's hard to understand now with me, being a stranger and all. But I promise you, it'll be better if you followed us."

"And if it isn't what you say?" the girl's voice returned to her menacing tone as she glared heatedly. Many of the souls in her had been tricked into coming into the Order. There had to be something that will definitely fake in what this white haired stranger is tell her about.

"If it doesn't turn out how you want it, you can do whatever you want with me." Allen countered with a huge grin.

"Allen!! What are you-!!" Lavi protested to only get an elbow from Allen in the shin.

"You better keep your words, Allen Walker." The girl warned before she slowly crawled out of Kanda's body. She then slowly morphed her body into a greenish like wolf before she stretched herself. Meanwhile, Bookman and Lenalee tended to the still unconscious Kanda.

"_I'll tag along. Since you seem to be an interesting fellow."_ The wolf smiled a wolfy grin at Allen before Allen smiled back and scratched her ears.

"So how do we address you?" Lavi asked eagerly, as if the wolf would say or do something cool.

"I……I……don't have a name." The wolf looked down in dismay before its head was tilted up by Allen.

"Howl. I'll name you that. So when I say Howl, you respond." Allen grinned happily before the wolf licked his cheeks. Allen let out a light chuckle while Lavi watched him with a warm smile.

"You really are a warm person, Allen." As Allen allowed Timcanpy to play with Howl. Allen half smiled at the comment.

"Really, I don't think so." Allen laughed weakly but Lavi smiled wqarmly and shook his head slowly.

"No, really Allen. It's because of this attribute that I love you."

Lavi immediately slapped his hand on his mouth while Allen stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lavi, what did you just say?" Allen asked Lavi as if Lavi would lung at him at any moment. Lavi laughed weakly as he turned away from Allen.

_Oh crap._

"Guys!! Kanda's awake!!" Lenalee called out to them. Lavi was the first to jump up and run towards the group, leaving Allen behind in shock. Allen then shook it off and ran after Lavi, with Timcanpy and Howl following right behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Allen-papa!!" Aiko called out happily when Allen appeared at the Gate's entrance. She immediately wrapped her arms around his leg and squealed in pure delight as Allen patted her head.

"You know what's unfair. She called you Papa before she called me that. I should be Papa!!" Pianic complained while Allen smiled weakly as the rest of the group slowly appeared from the entrance of the gate. It seemed that the potion on Lavi and Kanda had worn off as their tails had disappeared and ears looked human looking again.

"So what happened at the Order?" Pianic asked, switching from carefree mode to a dead serious mode in an instant.

"It seems that we've been abandoned." Bookman reported. Pianic looked at the group for a moment before he burst out laughing. The group stared at him in wonder.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Kanda grunted out as he rubbed his stomach, wondering why he still felt a little sore from before.

"Well, after you left. I had a transmission from a man named Reever." Pianic smiled as he held out his hand and a random golem flew down and started a video recording.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the previous transmission. Johnny accidentally hit the call switch. We're moving to a new Order since the current one got infiltrated. Currently we're moving stuff into the New Order. And as you can see."

At the background was a bunch of laughing people rolling about on the ground, trembling with laughter. The group sweat dropped at the scene.

"Johnny accidentally broke a flask of laughing potion that Supervisor made. So we're fixing it now and we wouldn't be in the old Order. We'll send you the new Order's direction soon. Just stay with Pianic till we do. Take care."

As soon as the transmission went off, the group didn't know whether they should kill something or be grateful that they weren't abandoned. But they all had the same thoughts in their minds.

_KOMUI IS SO DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen stood outside the tent, enjoying the night breeze as it hit his face. It had been a while since he could just stand around and enjoy what Mother Nature had to offer. He sighed and stretched.

Things had been so complicated now that he didn't know what to do. If only life was back to when Mana was still around. Though life was really scrapping very single penny for food, the world seemed so much simpler like that. He could have still been performing at the circus with Man, making people laugh, and acting all carefree.

_Now it's all uptight and serious._

Allen jumped in surprise when he heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned to find that it was Lavi.

"Hi." Allen said weakly. Hands that were above his head immediately went down to his side.

"Hey." Lavi said unsurely as he stood by Allen's side, looking at the starry skies above them as the breeze blew.

Allen inwardly groaned. He could have misheard Lavi. Making a big deal out of it and now not being able to talk to each other normally. Allen would rather they spoke like how they always do instead of being all scared or something.

"Lavi, I……" Allen started but Lavi cut him to it.

"I love you."

Allen snapped his head to look at Lavi, who was still looking at the skies with a smile. He then slowly turned and looked at Allen in the eye, eyes filled with determination and hope.

"I want to be with you. Would you go out with me?" Lavi asked with a slight plead in his tone as he continued to stare at a shocked and speechless Allen.

Little did they know that there were two Asians that could hear the conversation very clearly.

_**OMAKE**_

Lavi: I love you.

Allen: I love you too.

Lavi: Seriously?!

Allen: Yup. I love you just how I loved Mana!! (said with a huge smile)

Lavi: (turned away sweat dropping) Does that mean I am the Father figure to him?

Curtains dropped

Lenalee: The perverted father figure maybe!!

Author's Note: Yay!! This is going to be the last few peaceful times you will have for this fiction. I might be going off the manga a bit now as the plot is getting harder to follow with the updates being how they are these days.

I would be going off the LA soon and a lot of assignments are piling up on me but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible so please continue supporting this fiction!!

So I hope you guys like this chapter!! Read and Review, thanks!!


	14. Four months later

Author's Note: Hey!!! I'm glad to tell you that this fiction is not dead. I have decided to wait for the mangaka herself for writing. I'm so sorry for neglecting this fic for so long. And I am also sorry about this short chapter but I decided to post it because I owe you guys something from here.

Also, cause of the huge lack updates, I'll be jumping straight to the recent chapter of DGM. That's because I really didn't like the idea of having a kid, Timothy, as an Exorcist as sending a kid to war is horrible. Also, cause the recent chapter is something that I can play to work to my final ending of this fic.

Again, sorry for the short chapter and hope you all will still support is fic. And for now omake for this fic is seldom instead of always.

Chapter 14: Four months later

Four months have passed since that day. Many things had changed. Allen too, felt that he had changed, now that he had time to think about it. He didn't cry as easily anymore. He was less polite to people compared to the first time he stepped into the Order. More importantly, there were times he felt that he was losing 'himself'.

Allen resisted sighing as he ate his meals. He was also getting the hang of the 'Noah' in him as well, or at least what he thought. As the days passed he was beginning to see the figure in his reflection changing every so subtly. But the one thing that creep him out the most was the fact that when the figure grinned wider then before, he found himself blanking out for a moment before only regaining 'himself' in the room he was still in, ripped and trashed up beyond repair.

"Walker!!! Hurry up, it's been an hour since you started eating already!!!" came the voice of Howard Link, the guy that was on his tail for what seemed like forever. Sometimes, Allen wouldn't mind trashing him up, for heaven's sake, as the guy could get on his nerves very easily.

"Allen dumped his last portion of food into his mouth before hurrying to Link, not wanting to hear his irritating voice for another minute. Unfortunately for Allen, that luxury didn't exist. That's because another annoyance was there waiting for him behind Link.

"Finally, the sprout is finally done." Kanda grumbled, annoyed as Allen glared at him irritably. Then again, it seems that he didn't mind trashing and whacking Kanda up if he did lose control.

"PMS-ing again, Kanda?" Allen countered, Kanda's eyes widened at him. He was just about to throw a punch at the younger but was restrained by Marie.

"Enough, you two. I'll train with Allen instead of you." Marie said, trying to break apart the pair who were about to tear each other apart if it weren't for him holding them away from each other. Link muttered about immature brats while Tim sat on his head, lazily observing the view.

Yes, many things have changed. But not to Allen's liking. The Headquarters was moved to an area where Central seemed to have more power over them then last time when they were having something equivalent to zero. He was still under surveillance, sadly and he was forced to go on his missions with Kanda, for reasons he asked for but didn't get it. The worse thing that could happen was the fact that Cross Marian, had gone missing, again.

"For once, can you go missing with me?" Allen muttered angrily before dodging a shot from Marie. He back flipped before dashing out and slamming Marie hard in the stomach with fist.

"_I don't want to be alone in this."_

Cross not only went missing, but he also left behind mysteries for the Order to solve. Such as the mention of another side to the war, how his brother managed to get into his body and the best yet, was the bloody scene in his room.

And guess who was the number one suspect on the Inspector's list for his murder?

"ALLEN!!!!" Marie exclaimed, trying to catch the boy's attention when he felt Allen's attacks taking the form of someone who was out to kill. Yes, Allen could feel himself slipping. The beautiful and delicious sensation to blow off some steam, the frustration he felt these past four months.

_Not to mention the guilt that could kill the person holding it._

Marie groaned loudly when he was slammed against the wall with tremendous force, shocking him as he had never imagined Allen could have so much strength in him. Kanda came running to check what was going on while Link, who had been watching over the two closely had wide eyes, staring at Marie, whose head had a light scratch, thankfully due to his past training he didn't get more than that.

Allen walked over to Marie slowly. Marie could hear it in the boy's step. The boy wasn't feeling sorry for what he did. It was as if he had thrown off a heavy load from his back, and was relieved. When the footsteps stopped, Marie sensed a strong, confident aura staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Marie froze. This tone, this voice, it was totally not Allen's voice. For some reason, though it sounded like any other voice, a shiver traveled down Marie's spine. As soon as he stopped his shiver, a hot breath was felt on his face, causing him to flinch.

"_You shouldn't be here." _Marie blinked at those words that were said so closely to him before he heard a kicking sound and a thud sound. Apparently, Kanda had kicked Allen in the face and resulted in Allen backing up a little before kicking Kanda in the chest, sending the older to the ground.

"Kanda!!" Marie yelled as he heard the sound of somebody quickly getting up and the fast steps of running. "Kanda, that's-"

WHAM!!!

"OUCH!!!!" Marie blinked when he heard this. No doubt it was Allen. The Allen he knew, or thought he knew. He sweatdropped when he heard the two started to beat each other up.

"What on earth was that?" Marie couldn't help but ponder as he held Kanda back while Link held Allen back. This was a familiar feeling but Marie couldn't pin point it. But one thing was for sure, Kanda had sensed it too. That's because when Kanda and Mari started to exchanged blows with each other, Kanda's moves weren't as powerful as the last time they sparred, as if he had something on his mind.

"Kanda, I know I had recently lost my fingers but that doesn't mean I can't fight like usual. You of all people should know better." Marie tried to joke Kanda when he himself felt unsatisfied with Kanda's performance. However, Kanda's reply to his joke wasn't the usual "Che!" or "Shut up, Marie!". It was greeted by more silence.

Marie flinched. Maybe Kanda was feeling guilty about his injuries. A while back, they had a mission in Paris; it was about catching a thief called Phantom G. It turned out that the whole situation led to a little boy called Timothy, who had a ball like Innocence on his forehead. Then, one thing led to another and they were trapped in a barrier left to fend against the Akumas. They managed to make it out alright however; Marie paid his price by losing his left index and middle fingers in battle.

Marie, feeling awkward about Kanda's silence, tried to start a conversation again, only to be beaten by Kanda.

"The brat let himself go again." It was barely audible but Marie's hearing was sharp to replace his blindness, thus it didn't escape his hearing. Ah, yes. Marie remembered. This presence felt from Allen before, was the same as the awkward time in the barrier. What happened was unclear to him as Kanda refused to talk about it.

"Noah?" Marie dared to ask. Again, came the silence before Kanda threw him another blow, resuming practice. Marie scowled at Kanda. Why wouldn't the other tell him what was going on? He hated being kept in the dark and feeling the sense of helplessness.

_The exact way you found me in, Kanda._

Allen was scowling deeply as he listened to Link lecture about his violent and unacceptable behavior. He was feeling very tempted to tell the other that most of it was caused by him being around him but he held back. When he thought back, he knew he owed Link and should give him a little credit as he wasn't that bad of a guy. But sometimes, killing him seems to be a very good option.

Just then a flash of red caught his eyes. Making sure Link was still preoccupied in his speech, he sneaked a glance to find Lavi and Krory entering the training area. Allen mentally gasped before returning his attention to Link, which was hard as what he was saying just made Lavi the best choice ever.

Allen still felt weird on how he and Lavi both left things. Also, recently, Lavi had become distant to him. Was it because he was there when Cross broke the news to him about Noah and Lavi had a change of heart. Allen couldn't help but let his mind wonder at that.

Four months ago………………………………………………………………………..

Right after the confession, Allen stared at Lavi for a moment before he turned his body and faced the beautiful night scenery. The wind whistled in his ear as it blew. During that time, Lavi took in what he saw in front of him.

Allen had changed.

That was the first thing that came to his mind as his eyes drifted from one part of Allen to another. Allen looked more matured than the first time he had met him in the Rewinding Town. Allen's eyes looked as though they were glancing at something that only he could see. His posture was of a confident one and his build seemed to have gotten bigger than before.

What had Lavi missed while Allen was away?

Lavi's eye widened a little when Allen turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. Allen slowly shut his eyes and let out a long breath that Lavi didn't even know he was holding in.

"Lavi," Allen started with his eyes still closed, he touched Lavi's hand. Lavi looked at the hand with adoration as he listened to what Allen had to say. May it be rejection or acceptance, Lavi already knew where his heart was. He just wanted Allen to know this and hopefully, treasure it.

"I'm a half Noah now. You're a Bookman apprentice. Nothing can come out of it." Allen said slowly and calmly as Lavi felt him add a little pressure on his hand, as if to comfort him. When Lavi looked up at Allen, he gulped. Allen's eyes were beautiful. No, Lavi corrected himself mentally, breathing taking. Even though they were mismatched, they undoubtedly shone with Allen's feelings. Lavi then started to feel the world around him being masked out.

Lavi then gently took Allen's hand. Allen let him, without even flinching. Lavi took Allen's Hand and placed it on his chest. Allen's eyes widened a little as he could feel Lavi's heartbeats. They were fast but steady, confident but worried, like what he saw on Lavi's face.

"Bookman aren't supposed to have a heart. Bookman treat everything like a story in a book. As soon as we finished the book, we place it aside and not go back to it anymore since we move on to other stories. Yes, I don't have a heart, because I gave it away. To you." Lavi whispered with a smile as he pressed Allen's hand harder against his chest. Allen gave Lavi an apologetic look and was about to say something but stopped when Lavi shook his head.

"Even when I attacked you, hurt you and tried to kill you, you still held me tightly and asked whether I could hear your voice. On the boat to Edo, I pondered why I gotten so angry over your death when I had lost comrades like that or to even worse causes before without being affected at all. Then, when I fought Tyki," at that, Lavi's hand tightened around Allen's wrist while Allen's eyes twitched at Tyki's name. "I never felt the urge to kill someone so badly. Allen, can you tell me what it this feeling if it isn't love?"

"Lavi……" Allen voiced out before he gasped when Lavi hugged him tightly. This was sad. Allen's eyes narrowed in despair. How can he reject Lavi after he had just said to him? And what was worse was the fact that Allen did not feel the same way towards Lavi as Lavi had towards him. It was painful and almost pitiful.

"Even if you don't feel that way about me, is it alright that you keep my heart for me." Lavi whispered into Allen's ears, making Allen close his eyes in grief. It hurts. Allen couldn't help but think as Lavi let him go and looked him in the eye before smiling his usual smile.

_Don't do that._

Allen thought as Lavi ruffled his hair a little and pulled him back into the tent. Allen couldn't smile back. If he did, he felt that his face would crack. This was not right.

_Then why can't you say it out to him right now?_

Allen's teeth clenched tightly together as the Noah in him questioned him, with a smile that suggested nothing good.

_We can use him. What a perfect time! Master Tyki would be so happy if we got him news and information!_

_**NO!! Lavi is no tool!!**_

_You can't stop me!! You need me!! And you want to know something better? You can NEVER get rid of me. The reason being because I AM you!!!_

Allen mentally winced when he heard the Noah cackled evilly in his head.

"What's wrong, Allen? We got to go to the new Headquarters soon." Allen jumped when Lenalee questioned him, her face showing her worry very clearly. He blinked. For the first time in a long while, everybody seemed to have become different. Allen didn't now why. Was it due to the attack at the Order? The death fight in Noah's Ark? Or was it the fact he was no longer just Allen Walker? Everybody looked as if they have matured or let go.

"Papa," Allen looked down when he felt his clothes being tugged at the little Aiko who stared at him questionably. Allen just smiled at her before picking her up into his arms. The girl remained still as she searched Allen's eyes, as if the answer lied within them. Allen lightly shook his head and kissed her forehead lightly, as in telling her that it's nothing.

"Let's go," Kanda murmured. With a nod from everyone, they proceeded into the portal. First was Kanda, then Bookman, then Lavi and Lenalee. Allen, who was about to push the wheelchair that had his father in it was stopped, when his father's weak and wrinkled up hand gripped his as tightly as a weak man could.

"Allen, maybe you shouldn't go back." The man looked up, worry in his eyes. "They might end up locking you up and experimenting on you." Allen's hair covered his eyes as his father spoke. Aiko blinked at the awkward moment before she trembled. It was then that Allen blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The later part made him shiver and he tried to calm himself down. Oh, the guilt was torturing him much more than what he did to Mana.

_I saw my hands covered in blood as a girl whimpered by the gate. There in the blood, in my reflection, was a giant smile planted on my face._

The remembrance made him remember to visit Aiko, whose identity was still unknown to the Order. He made a mental note at first, but soon he was up on his feet and running towards her room, with a shocked Link trying to catch up with him.

_I need to see how she's doing. I need to tell her what it looked like from my view._

_That I didn't know how I killed my own father._

Author's note: Hey, like I said in previous works, school had started again and I'm sorry for the rushed chapter. I hope you understand if the next chapter takes long time but I'll be updating my fics weekly with the best I can.

Please read and review so that I know you still want me to write.


End file.
